Fabray's Way
by HannaDavis
Summary: ¿Por que siempre debe de ser a su manera?
1. Chapter 1

"Fabray, ven aquí."

Quinn miró al teniente Malone, y luego arrojó el archivo que había estado viendo en su escritorio. Hizo caso omiso de las miradas curiosas de los otros detectives cuando caminaba tranquilamente hacia la oficina.

"Cierra la puerta", dijo.

Ella entró y se sentó en silencio delante de él, esperando. Su calva brillaba bajo las luces fluorescentes y ella lo observaba en silencio mientras se frotaba la frente al descubierto. Finalmente, levantó la vista de un grueso expediente, bloqueo la mirada con la de ella. Ella miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que el archivo que había estado mirando era el suyo.

"Usted ha estado conmigo siete años, Quinn".

"Sí, señor."

Se quitó las gafas y las arrojó sobre la parte superior del archivo, y luego se recostó en su silla.

"Usted ha tenido seis parejas."

Ella suspiró y puso los ojos en el techo. Otra vez no.

"¿No fue sólo hace unos meses que pasó esto?" -preguntó ella.

"Sí. Y en ese momento, sólo había tenido cinco parejas."

"No es posible que me eches la culpa de las dos piernas rotas de Dickhead", exclamó.

"Detective Kaplan más probable es que pase detrás de una mesa el resto de su carrera." Después suspiró. "Dickhead?"

"Usted no tiene que trabajar con él todos los días", dijo secamente. "Él fue un pinchazo".

"Si el testigo no lo hubiese comprobado, indicando que había saltado en primer lugar, habría sido el primero en pensar que lo había empujado fuera de la maldita ventana."

"Oh, por favor. Si yo hubiera querido deshacerme de él, le habría pegado un tiro."

Dejó que el fantasma de una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, riendo abiertamente cuando se encontró con los ojos.

"Quinn, tú sabes que te permito salir con más mierda que nadie en este equipo. Tú eres mi mejor detective y lo sabes. El infierno, todo el mundo lo sabe. Pero este asunto con las parejas, tiene que parar".

"Stan, acaso es mi culpa que se lesionen?".

"Lesionados?" Él la agarró del archivo y hojeó las páginas. "Dos de ellos fueron asesinados en el cumplimiento del deber, Fabray. Uno de ellos está en discapacidad permanente. Dos salieron de la fuerza. Y ahora Kaplan. Ahora debo informar, porque va a caminar con una cojera que el resto de su vida."

Ella apartó la vista. Quería sentir remordimiento. Ella realmente quería. Pero ella no había tenido una relación con ninguno de ellos. No le había gustado. Nunca hubo un clic, nunca formó el vínculo necesario para ser parejas. No había confianza entre sí. Y eso lo convierte en el peor de las parejas.

"Usted no me puede culpar por ello. Traté de decirle a cada uno de ellos que no estaba funcionando. Ninguno de ellos pudo superar el hecho de que soy una mujer", dijo.

"Ya lo sé, y sé que no eran las adecuados para ti. Pero no siempre llegas a tomar las decisiones. Eres demasiado rebelde, Fabray. Usted no sigue las reglas. Me parece sorprendente que no se hayan puesto en contacto con usted todavía."

Ella lo miró. Había oído este discurso varias veces antes. Siempre precedió a su anuncio de que ella tendría una nueva pareja.

"Entonces, ¿quién es esta vez? Algún agotado de la Central?"

El teniente Malone revolvió papeles sobre su escritorio y puso sus gafas.

"Detective Berry. De Asalto".

"¿Y?"

"Y ella ha sido asignado a nosotros".

"Ella?" Quinn se irguió en su silla. "¿Una mujer? Me estás asociando con una mujer?" Ella apoyó los codos sobre el escritorio. "Stan? Una maldita mujer?"

"¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Eres una mujer".

Ella se levantó rápidamente, caminando a través de su oficina. ¿Una mujer? Algúna muñeca de Asalto? Jesús!

"Ella no va a durar un día", amenazó Quinn. "Y tú lo sabes."

"Ella va a durar un día, Quinn". Malone la estaba señalando con el dedo. "Porque si no lo hace, ellos enviaran a la patrulla e irás a la Central o te pondrán detrás de un escritorio en la CIU.

Demonios, Fabray, incluso el jefe me llamó."

"El Jefe? Cristo, yo no creía que él sabía mi nombre."

"Lo digo en serio, Fabray. Has este trabajo. No quiero perderte, pero no puedo protegerte para siempre. En caso de que no lo hayas notado, nadie quiere trabajar contigo."

Quinn metió las manos en los bolsillos, con sus penetrantes ojos oscuros. Una mujer. Bueno, esto debe ser divertido.

"Llévala bajo su ala, Quinn muéstrele las cuerdas. Puede ser que te hagan bien tener una pareja femenina. Así podrás ser el único sacando testosterona."

"Muy gracioso".


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel Berry, alisó su chaqueta y los pantalones bien planchados, una vez más antes de entrar en la sala de la brigada. Caminaba con confianza hacia el escritorio del sargento, que esperaba pacientemente mientras terminaba de escribir un informe. Por último, miró hacia arriba.

"¿Sí?"

"Soy el detective Berry el Teniente Malone me está esperando", dijo.

"Es por allí." Señaló. "El nombre está en la puerta."

"Gracias", dijo cortésmente, pero él había vuelto a su escritura, a su despido.

Entró en una habitación grande, fácil esquivó a dos agentes uniformados que casi tropiezan con ella. Miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que la mayoría de los escritorios estaban

vacíos. Un teléfono sonó con insistencia y se preguntó por qué nadie lo tomó. Sus ojos, finalmente aterrizaron en un apuesto joven de ojos azules, que mostró una sonrisa. Ella asintió con la cabeza hacia él y continuó su camino, con los ojos dio un barrido por las oficinas en busca de nombre del teniente Malone.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?"

Se dio la vuelta. El hombre de ojos azules, estaba de pie, con los ojos viajando por su cuerpo y descansando sobre sus pechos. Dios, podía ser menos sutil?

"¡Eh, los ojos están aquí," dijo lentamente, apuntando a su cara. Cuando por fin levantó la mirada, le preguntó: "Estoy buscando a el teniente Malone."

"Dos puertas más abajo. Justo ahí", dijo, señalando con una bien cuidada mano. Entonces él se acercó. "Soy el detective Samuel Evans, ¿Hay algo en que puedo ayudarte?"

Rachel lo miró por un momento. Luego sonrió.

"No, gracias".

Llamó una vez en la puerta del teniente, y luego entró.

Quinn colgó el teléfono y miró como Evans interceptó a la joven caminando a través del lugar. Él mostró su sonrisa más seductora y ella negó con la cabeza. Cualquier mujer era un juego justo en cuanto a Evans se trata. Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando la mujer se acercó deliberadamente a la oficina del teniente.

Dios seguro que no era su nueva pareja. Se recostó en su silla y observó a la mujer. Ella la habría llamado una mujer morena pequeña, pero era un poco alta para ello. Ella parecía casi alta con la chaqueta que colgaba de sus hombros. Vio que la mujer entrar en la oficina del teniente, y luego deslizó sus ojos a Evans.

"Atrás, Fabray. Ella está fuera de su liga", dijo Evans a través del cuarto con una sonrisa.

Quinn le dedicó una sonrisa sin humor. "parece que ella podría tener una neurona o dos. Creo que ella, obviamente está, fuera de su liga, Evans."

Los otros detectives se echaron a reír y Samuel Evans tomó su asiento.

"Muy buena, Fabray."

Quinn levantó y cogió los ojos risueños de Noah Puckerman. Él era en realidad su único amigo en el equipo, por así llamarlo. A menudo se preguntaba por qué Malone no los hizo pareja. Se llevaban bien y en las pocas ocasiones en que habían trabajado juntos, nunca la había tratado como algo más que su igual.

Ella miró a su alrededor a los otros detectives, Matthew Donaldson había venido con ella desde la Academia. Es probable que la conociera mejor que nadie aquí, pero él la evitaba como la peste. Ella era la única mujer y él era único afroamericano. Él sabía todo acerca de la discriminación. Al parecer, pensó que sólo contaba el color de la piel, no de género.

Luego observo a Richard Adams. Quien tenía cerca de cincuenta y dos años de edad, era estrictamente de la vieja escuela. Las mujeres no tenían cabida en la fuerza, y ciertamente no tuvo lugar entre los detectives. Tomó todas las oportunidades para menospreciarla. Pero lo que él y los demás no entendían era que ella simplemente no le importaba si le gustaba o no. Ella hacia su trabajo.

Por fin miró a Samuel Evans. Aunque tenía que admitir que era guapo. Rubio y de ojos azules, que utilizó su aspecto para obtener testigos para hablar una y otra vez. Desafortunadamente, ese era su mejor calidad como detective. Él, por encima de todo, despreciaba a Quinn. No porque ella era una mujer. Evans fue probablemente el único aquí que puede trabajar con una mujer. No, él no le gustaba porque era gay.

Ella se encogió de hombros, y luego volvió a sus archivos. Nada de eso importaba. Ella tenía la mejor tasa de convicción entre todos ellos y nunca descansó hasta que sus casos fueron resueltos. Noche tras noche, todos se van a casa a sus vidas y sus familias y ella se quedaría, estudiando minuciosamente los informes una y otra vez. Pero en realidad, ella no tenía a alguien para ir a casa.

"El teniente Malone?"

"Sí, Usted debe ser Berry".

"Sí, señor."

Stan observó a la mujer que entró en su despacho y se sentó frente a su escritorio. No sabía qué esperar, pero supuso que sería una persona mayor, más experimentada. No la morena joven sentada ahora delante de él. Era una mujer atractiva. Su cabello castaño alcanzó mas allá del cuello de su chaqueta, y ella con nerviosismo lo apartó de su rostro. ¡Oh, Fabray la comería viva. Él le dio dos días antes de que la mujer saliera corriendo asustada hacia él, pidiendo una nueva pareja. A continuación, los ojos cafes se reunieron con los suyos y sonrió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y su viejo corazón hizo un flip-flop. Ella era hermosa.

Se aclaró la garganta y levantó el archivo que le habían dado ayer. Apenas había mirado a través de él.

"Entiendo que ha solicitado este cambio", comenzó. "El teniente dijo que querían trasladarla a CIU".

"El CIU en realidad no me atrae", dijo Rachel. "quiero el trabajo más que cualquier otra cosa."

"Un trampolín para el FBI", respondió Malone. "Hemos perdido a algunos hombres buenos de esa manera."

Ella sonrió. "Sí, pero yo soy una mujer".

Stan se sentía su rostro enjuagarse. "un forma de expresión".

"Sí, señor."

"Por lo tanto, usted ha estado con la División de Asalto cuatro años, tiene un buen historial, su teniente habló muy bien de usted. ¿Por qué el cambio?"

"Todo teniente y capitán que he conocido viene de Homicidios, no de Asalto".

Él sonrió. "Por lo tanto, usted tiene mayores aspiraciones que, ser un humilde detective ¿eh?"

"Pasé tres años en el East Side, tres en Central. Me sentí honrado cuando me pidieron en Asalto. Pero después de cuatro años, vi cómo los hombres van y vienen, pasando por homicidio, CIU, táctico. Dejándome a mí. Por favor, no tomes a mal, pero como mujer, entiendo que si quieres subir más alto en la cadena, tienes que hacer las cosas dos veces, a diferencia de los hombres. ¿Qué mejor lugar que homicidio? "

Stan Malone sonrió, luego se rió. Bueno, parecía que acababa de encontrar la pareja perfecta para Quinn Fabray. Una mujer con ambición.

Ella arqueó las cejas. "Es gracioso?"

"No, no. Me río de mí mismo, no de usted." Le dio una palmadita en el grueso archivo en su escritorio. "Supongo que usted no sabe nada acerca de su nueva pareja?"

"No, señor. Pero por favor no me diga que es un viejo que no puede soportar trabajar con las mujeres."

"Oh, no, el Detective Fabray es una mujer."

"Fabray?"

"Ha oído hablar de ella?"

Rachel había oído las historias. Era una loca, por la mayoría de los cuentos. Genial. Simplemente genial.

"He oído algo", dijo. "¿No mato a su pareja hace unos años?"

"Ella es mi mejor detective, muy astuta. Es difícil mantenerla a raya. Pero usted puede aprender mucho de ella. Si ella la deja."

"Si me deja?"

"A ella le gusta trabajar sola, maldita sea su vida está aquí. Sus parejas van a casa, ella se queda aquí, limpiando el caso. Ellos regresan al día siguiente, y ya ha hecho todo. La mayoría de los hombres no pueden aceptar eso. Rara vez escucha los consejos de su pareja, sólo hace su propio juicio. O bien la siguen o se pierden en la persecución. Dos de ellos han sido asesinados en el cumplimiento del deber. Todo el mundo quería culpar a Fabray. Pero en ambos casos, ellos decidieron no seguir su ejemplo. Ella salió ilesa y consiguió a su hombre. Se termina muerto con sólo tomar la decisión equivocada.

"Dos en realidad decidieron salir de la fuerza después de trabajar con ella. Otro resultó herido cuando un automóvil lo atropelló. Incapacidad permanente. Y Kaplan, su predecesor, saltó por una ventana de dos pisos y se rompió las dos piernas."

"¿Por qué saltó él?"

"Él la estaba siguiendo."

Las cejas de Rachel se alzaron. "Ella saltó por una ventana de dos pisos?"

"Sí". Luego sonrió. "Al igual que en las películas. Saltó a la escalera de incendios, se descolgó de la barandilla, rebotó en el contenedor de basura y atrapó al culpable."

"Genial", murmuró. Definitivamente una chiflada.

Se puso de pie, señalando para que ella hiciera lo mismo.

"Permítame que le presente un par de cosas a su alrededor, pero te darás cuenta muy pronto por ti misma: Adams es de la vieja escuela, eres una mujer y no te dará la hora del día y

Evans, bueno acontece…que se considera a sí mismo un mujeriego. Él te dará la hora del día, todos los días. Pero no hay amor perdido entre ellos y Fabray. De hecho, Puckerman es el único que se lleva bien con Fabray. Un leve caso de culto de los héroes enamorado o algo así. "Se detuvo antes de abrir su puerta. "No te atrevas a decirle a ninguno de ellos lo que dije."

"No, señor."

Él le hizo un gesto hacia la puerta, y luego siguió, deteniéndose en el centro de la sala de la brigada.

"Escuchen, todos".

Todas las cabezas aparecieron a excepción de Quinn. Ella siguió con su conversación telefónica, ignorando al teniente y la joven.

"El Detective Berry ha sido asignado a nosotros desde Asalto. Ella va a estar reemplazando Kaplan."

Señaló alrededor de la habitación y Rachel siguió a sus presentaciones.

"Richard Adams y Matthew Donaldson. Samuel Evans y Noah Puckerman allí. El Sargento Fisk al frente justo allí. Y Quinn Fabray. Ese es nuestro equipo".

Rachel asintió con la cabeza hacia ellos, murmurando saludos, sus ojos finalmente aterrizar en la mujer que sería su nueva pareja, en su perfil de todos modos. La mujer aún no había girado en su búsqueda.

"Hagan que se sienta como en casa." Luego, a Rachel: "Vamos, te presentaré personalmente."

Quinn colgó el teléfono al igual que Malone se acercó.

"Fabray, está es la Detective Berry. Ella ha sido asignada a usted. Trate de jugar bonito", dijo con una pizca de amenaza.

Quinn miró por encima de la mujer castaña delante de ella, con sus pantalones planchados y camisa clara. No usar joyas, a excepción del reloj y los pendientes. Vacilantes ojos cafe miraron hacia ella, entonces la mujer le ofreció la mano.

"Encantada de conocerte, Detective Fabray", dijo amablemente.

"Sí, un verdadero placer", dijo secamente. La mujer se parecía a un abogado, no un policía. Se preguntó si alguna vez había hecho trabajo de campo o simplemente se sentó detrás de un escritorio. "Ese es el tuyo", dijo, señalando a la mesa que choca con la suya. Por lo menos la mujer sería más agradable de mirar que el viejo amargado de Kaplan.

Rachel miró rápidamente al teniente Malone, quien sonrió en tono de disculpa y le apretó el hombro.

"Vas a estar bien", dijo en voz baja, y luego las dejó solas.

Rachel volvió a mirar a la otra mujer, que ya había tomado el teléfono de nuevo. Genial. Simplemente genial. Ella ya me odia, pensó.

"Siéntate".

Ella miró a la mujer, que tenía el teléfono acunado contra su hombro, y tomó el archivo que está le entregó. Se sentó, con los ojos todavía en la mujer de pelo oscuro.

"Sí, es Fabray. Necesito los resultados de laboratorio." Una pausa. "Usted dijo que sería esta mañana." Otra pausa. "Maldición son las nueve! Eso es mañana."

Rachel enarcó las cejas.

"Está bien. Si te referías al mediodía, podías decir el mediodía." Quinn colgó el teléfono. "idiotas", murmuró.

Rachel vio su temor crece con cada segundo que pasa. Ella debería haberse quedado en Asalto. Ella debería haber solicitado CIU.

"Un Adolescente es encontrada en un contenedor de basura en el East Side. Jane Doe", dijo Quinn, apuntando al archivo que le había entregado a Berry. "Fue, consensual es lo más probable. Un John Doe la había matado. Pero yo no lo creo."

"Si un John la mató, ¿por qué iba a tomarse todos los problemas de arrojar su cadáver ¿Por qué no dejarlo?"

Quinn miró, sorprendido. Esa era su teoría.

"Tal vez si él la dejó en ese lugar porque no habría demasiado evidencia que apunte a él", dijo Quinn.

"Moteles de alquiler por horas? Vamos. Usted podría obtener cientos de impresiones".

Quinn asintió con la cabeza.

"Está bien. Un chulo?"

"Eso sería lógico, pero no podemos encontrar a alguien que la reconozca."

"Entonces tal vez ella no es del Este de Dallas", dijo Rachel. "Downtown?"

"Probablemente. Hay una pequeña área en el West End y Little México. Eso es todo."

"Ella era negra. Dudo que trabajó Little Mexico", dijo Rachel.

Quinn se echó hacia atrás y estudió la otra mujer. Se veía joven.

"¿Cuánto tiempo has sido un detective?"

"Cinco años. ¿Por qué?"

"Luces de treinta", dijo Quinn.

"Treinta y cuatro años, pero qué importa?"

"Por supuesto que importa. Nadie toma en serio a una mujer, sobre todo cuando se ve como si estuviera recién salida de la universidad".

"Vaya, gracias. Yo sabía que en alguna parte era un cumplido ", dijo Rachel con sarcasmo.

Quinn Fabray puso de pie y tomó su taza de café y se marchó. Rachel miró detrás de ella. Era más alta que ella, pero sólo por unos pocos centímetros. El pelo corto rubio, ojos oliva. No iba a llamarla un poco femenina, era muy atractiva para eso. Definitivamente, de mal humor. ¿Por qué el cambio repentino? ¿Respondió una de las preguntas de manera equivocada?

"No te preocupes por ella, cariño. Acaba de ser la perra de siempre" le dijo Samuel Evans mientras se acercaba.

"¿Cómo dice?"

"Fabray", explicó.

"No, cariño? ¿Hablas a mí?"

Él le dirigió una sonrisa encantadora y se sentó en la esquina de su escritorio.

"Lo siento. Sin ánimo de ofender". Él le tendió la mano. "Samuel Evans, a su servicio", dijo.

Ella tomó su mano y luego apretó la dejó caer rápidamente.

"Sin ánimo de ofender, Samuel, pero te agradecería que no me llames cariño. Así voy a tratar de abstenerme de insultarte."

Él se rió y le sonrió. Él realmente era atractivo, lo tenía que admitir.

"Por lo tanto, pegan con Fabray. Lo siento. Te deseo mucha suerte."

"Estoy seguro de que voy a estar bien", dijo.

"Bueno, si necesitas algo... cualquier cosa, sólo déjamelo saber."

"Gracias. Lo tendré en cuenta."

Quinn regresó con dos humeantes tazas de café y coloco una en el escritorio de Rachel. Ella miró a los ojos a Evans.

"¿No tienes trabajo que hacer?"

"Yo solo vine a presentarme, Fabray. No se emocione".

"Confía en mí, no me excitas".

Se rió de nuevo, luego se quitó de la mesa de Rachel, haciendo caso omiso de Quinn. "Por lo tanto, Rachel, quiere obtener la mejor cenar alguna de estas noches? Puedo contarte todos los chismes locales", ofreció.

"No, gracias. Estoy involucrada con alguien. Dudo que lo agradecería", dijo.

Se encogió de hombros. "Nunca se sabe. La oferta está siempre abierta", dijo mientras se alejaba.

"Mantente alejado de él", dijo Quinn. "Es un idiota."

Rachel sonrió. Sí, ella estuvo de acuerdo.

"¿Hay alguien aquí que te agrade?" -preguntó ella.

"No."

"¿Por qué?"

"No, yo no juego esa mierda".

"Eso no quiere decir que no puedas ser amiga de las personas con las que trabajas", dijo Rachel.

"¿Amigos? Con los chicos?" Quinn se inclinó hacia delante. "Adams me odia porque soy una mujer. Le importa un bledo mi rendimiento en el trabajo. Yo sólo soy una mujer. Donaldson, su pareja, sigue a su líder, a pesar de que Adams apenas lo tolera porque es negro. Puckerman es el único una que me muestra la más mínima consideración y debido a eso, él tiene que escuchar las burlas de los demás, especialmente a Evans, de su pareja. "

"No todo puede ser porque eres una mujer."

"No, no sólo porque soy una mujer. Porque soy una mujer y soy mejor en el trabajo de lo que ellos son."

"Oh, es bueno saber que no eres en lo más mínimo presumida", dijo Rachel con una sonrisa.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"¿Cómo dice?"

"¿Le preguntaron o eres voluntaria?"

"Yo pedí el traslado meses atrás. No sé lo que estás hablando."

Quinn asintió y tomó un sorbo de su café. "Por lo tanto, tienes novio?"

"Sí. ¿Por qué?"

Quinn se encogió de hombros. "Va a hacer más fácil para ti. Evans sólo golpea luego de dos días. Adams por lo menos no creo que tenga esperanza, él no irá tras una casada o embarazada, eso sale de su territorio".

"Pintas un cuadro muy sombrío de esta oficina, Fabray. He trabajado en torno a los hombres durante toda mi carrera. Nunca he tenido un problema con ellos. Dudo que tampoco lo tenga aquí. Puedo hacer un buen trabajo."

Quinn se encogió de hombros otra vez. Ella tenía razón, era hetero y atractiva. No era una amenaza para ellos. A diferencia de ella misma.

"Voy a ir a la Central y observar que hay alrededor de la niña. Tal vez ella fue transportada el día anterior. ¿Quieres venir?"

"A diferencia de estar aquí y ser observado de reojo por Evans? Vamos"

Espero tengan una muy bella tarde. Hoy les dejare dos capítulos de esta historia, me agradaría saber si les gusta, por lo tanto seria agradable que dejen un review con su opinión.

¡Disfruten!


	3. Chapter 3

Fue después de las seis cuando Rachel entró en su apartamento y se derrumbó en el sofá. Había sido un día psicológicamente muy duro y estaba agotada. Echó un vistazo al teléfono.

Tres mensajes. Comienzo a quitarse sus zapatos, se extendió, llegando a su correo de voz cuando se acostó.

"Soy yo, cariño. Quería ver si querías cenar afuera. No puedo esperar a oír hablar de tu primer día. Llámame cuando llegues"

Asintió con la cabeza, esperando el pitido.

"Soy yo. Entonces, ¿cómo te fue? Si puedes escabullirse de Matthew, una noche, ¿por qué no vamos a cenar. Ha pasado bastante tiempo."

Asintió de nuevo, haciendo una nota mental para llamar a Tina más tarde.

"Lo siento, Rachel, no puedo cenar contigo esta noche, después de todo. Tengo una reunión. Te llamaré cuando haya terminado. Tal vez pueda pasarme por allí."

Sacudió la cabeza. Estaba demasiado cansada, agradeció profundamente que Matthew tuviera una reunión. Se apartó de la cama, comenzó a quitarse la ropa mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño. Una ducha larga y caliente ayudó a revivirla un poco. Desafortunadamente, su refrigerador no contiene milagrosamente la cena. Una clasificación de los alimentos congelados en el congelador, que pudiera coger uno y meterlo en el microondas. Su refrigerador, sin embargo, contiene una botella de vino.

Ella tomó un vaso y la botella entera en la sala de estar, acomodándose en su sillón.

"Ahh", murmuró mientras ponía los pies en alto. Cogió el teléfono, y con el pulgar, marco el número de Tina.

"Soy yo", dijo cuándo su mejor amiga respondió.

"Bueno, hola, detective. ¿Cómo te fue?"

Rachel sonrió y tomó un sorbo de su vino.

"Yo sobreviví... casi", dijo. "Me temo que estoy peligrosamente cerca de un manicomio, pero sobreviví."

"Que mal, ¿eh?"

"Nunca antes he visto en mi vida tantos egos y testosterona en un solo lugar."

Tina se echó a reír. "Te dije que te quedarás. Los muchachos de Homicidios no pierden el tiempo con las niñas."

"Mi pareja es una mujer", dijo Rachel.

"Estás bromeando? ¿Qué? Las colocaron a las dos juntas para que no se interpongan en el camino?"

"Puede que hayas oído hablar de ella. Es Quinn Fabray."

"¡Jesucristo! Ella es la loca que saltó del edificio de dos pisos. Estamos defendiendo el chico que atrapó", dijo Tina.

"Sí, es ella. Así pues, tú tienes el caso?"

"No, Michael lo hace. Es un callejón sin salida, sin embargo, él va a la súplica."

"Ella supuestamente muy buena en su trabajo", dijo Rachel. "A pesar de no estar exactamente muy bien con sus compañeros, sin embargo, no estoy segura de que vamos a llevarnos bien."

"Oh, lo harás muy bien. Todo el mundo te quiere."

"Sí. Pero no todo el mundo le gusta. Va a ser difícil. Es caprichosa como el infierno y le molesta haber sido asignada a ella."

"Estoy seguro de que vas conquistarla. ¿Dónde está Matthew?"

"Reunión. Suerte. Yo estaba demasiado cansada para la cena. De hecho, estoy muy cansada para la compañía, y punto."

"Entonces, ¿cómo van las cosas entre ustedes?"

"Están bien".

"Están bien? Ustedes han estado viéndose durante dos años. ¿Cuándo van a hablar del matrimonio?"

"Matrimonio? No creo que estamos en esa etapa, Tina." De hecho, ella sabía que no quería. Matthew había insinuado que podrían irse a vivir juntos, pero ella se había resistido. A ella le gustaba su vida privada y su tiempo a solas. Él no comprendía muy bien pero no empujaba. No mucho, de todos modos.

"Es un buen momento, Rachel. Ustedes podrían hacerlo mucho peor."

"Sí, lo sé. Es amor. Pero no estoy justo a punto de casarme."

"¿Crees que va a interferir con su carrera?"

"Bueno, no es eso," dijo. "Él ahora odia, cuando estoy fuera por las noches. ¿Te imaginas si nos casamos?"

"Y con el trabajo en Homicidios, estará fuera noches más a menudo", dijo Tina.

"Lo más probable. Así que, ¿cómo estás? Aun vas a ver a Eric?" le preguntó Rachel, agradecida de cambiar de tema.

"Sí. Me gustaría poder decir que estoy enamorada de él, pero yo no lo estoy. Él es tan condenadamente atractivo. Sigo pensando que va a suceder", dijo con una sonrisa.

Rachel negó con la cabeza. Tina siempre ha sido sacudida por una cara bonita. En eso, Rachel tuvo suerte. Matthew era guapo y ella. . . aun así, ella lo amaba. Estaba enamorada de él? Tal vez. Por lo menos ella pensó que debería estar.

Realmente tenía una gran relación. Rara vez discutieron. Cuando lo hicieron, por lo general era sobre los casos. Él era abogado defensor. Gracias a Dios, nunca habían trabajado el mismo caso.

Ella estaba dormida en el sofá cuando él llamó esa misma tarde. Él quería venir.

"Matthew, estoy realmente agotada. ¿Me puedes llamar mañana?" -preguntó ella.

"Por supuesto. ¿Cómo te fue hoy?"

"Todo salió bien..." dijo. "Es diferente, eso es seguro", dijo en torno a un bostezo. "Lo siento", murmuró.

"Está bien. Vuelve a dormir. Voy a hablar contigo mañana."

Quería ahondar más profundo en el sofá, pero se obligó a levantarse e ir a la cama.

Rachel se sentía fresca cuando su despertador sonó a las seis. Se duchó rápidamente, decidió tomar un café en el camino. Quería llegar temprano. Por alguna razón, sintió la necesidad de vencer a Quinn Fabray para trabajar.

Era una mañana soleada y cálida para el mes de marzo. Por supuesto, eso era relativo. Marzo en Dallas, estaba haciendo alusión al verano o burlando el invierno. La primavera siempre duró unas pocas semanas.

Era lo suficientemente temprano para vencer el tráfico y se detuvo en una cafetería en la esquina de Comercio y Oakland. Ella miró a los pasteles antes de decidir por un croissant de jamón y queso, pero sigue siendo mejor que un pastel, razonó. Ella comió mientras llegó a los bloques de la estación. Era temprano. El estacionamiento estaba medio lleno.

Sin embargo, su buen humor se desvaneció cuando vio a Quinn Fabray sentada en su escritorio, y el teléfono ya metido en el hombro. Igual que cuando ella había dejado la noche anterior. Maldita sea, ¿la mujer nunca se vaya a casa?

"Buenos días", dijo.

"Uh-huh". Quinn miró brevemente, y luego de inmediato. "Es Fabray. Quiero ir por los informes de laboratorio. Voy a estar en una media hora." Una pausa. "Sí, ya sé qué hora es. ¿Y tú?" Ella colgó el teléfono. "idiotas".

"Bueno, fue otro buen comienzo", murmuró Rachel. Ella sacó su silla y se sentó mirando a su nueva pareja, preguntándose qué estaba en el orden del día de hoy. Los informes de laboratorio, obviamente. Ella la había dejado después de las cinco y no los habían recibido aún. Al parecer, Quinn había puesto sus manos sobre ellos de alguna manera.

"Parece que nuestra chica estaba ocupada antes de su muerte. Cuatro tipos de semen diferentes", Dijo Quinn.

"Cuando obtuviste el informe?"

"Ayer por la noche", dijo con aire ausente. "¿Quieres venir o quieres quedarte aquí y esperar?"

Rachel esperó hasta Quinn Fabray alzó la vista.

"¿Siempre haces esto para que sea difícil trabajar contigo?"

"Sí".

"No es de extrañar que Kaplan diera un salto. Probablemente estaba deseando que fuera de cuatro pisos en lugar de dos."

"Muy graciosa. ¿Vas a venir?"

"Sí, Fabray, ya voy. Cristo, puedes incluso ir a casa?"

"No."

"¿Te has acostado?"

Quinn se volvió y se enfrentó a Rachel.

"Si he dormido o no, y en donde, no es de tu incumbencia." Se dio la vuelta y se fue sin decir una palabra.

"Precioso. He aterrizado en el infierno."

El viaje al laboratorio se hizo en silencio y Rachel mantuvo sus manos entrelazadas en el regazo, mirando al frente, mientras se arrastraban en el tráfico. No podía esperar una media hora y dejar el tráfico de morir. Tuvieron que salir en ese momento. Tuvo que entrar en este coche dios maldito.

"Entonces, ¿Tus amigos te llaman Rach?"

"¿Cómo dices?" Eran las primeras palabras que había hablado desde que salieron de la sala de la brigada.

"Rach? ¿Te llaman así?"

"No sé si esperas que yo te responda", dijo Rachel.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza. "Rach así es, entonces."

"No. Yo detesto ese nombre."

"Lo siento. Rachel es demasiado... formal."

"Formal? Es mi nombre".

"Me gusta mejor Rach ", dijo Tori.

"Bueno, no lo harás. Te prohíbo que me llames Rach."

"Prohibir?" Quinn se echó a reír. "No hablas en serio, ¿verdad?"

Lo odio.

Parecía que habían pasado horas, cuando entraron en el laboratorio. Rachel se dio cuenta que nadie les dio la bienvenida. De hecho, las evitaban. Genial, estoy asociada con una psicópata a quien nadie puede ponérsele de pie. Ella pensó que era increíble que Fabray obtuviera algún tipo de cooperación de todos en el departamento.

"Jackson. Buenos días", dijo Quinn, acercándose a un hombre mayor y estrechando la mano brevemente con él. "Esta es Rach Berry, mi nueva pareja", dijo ella, señalando a Rachel.

"Es Rachel", dijo entre dientes mientras ella estrechó la mano del doctor.

"Encantado de conocerte, detective. Soy Arthur Jackson". Tomó una lámina de goma de mascar de su bata de laboratorio y dobló en tres partes antes de llegar a la boca. "Mi personal me dice que has estado acosándolos, Fabray. ¿Cuál es el problema?"

"No hay problema. Sólo seis horas de retraso en los informes de laboratorio", dijo. "Tengo paciencia".

Se echó a reír. "Te impacientas cuando estamos con una hora de retraso. No me puedo imaginar tu actitud después de seis". Caminó por el pasillo mientras fue seguido. "Tu Jane Doe era una chica muy popular detective. Supongo que estaba entre los dieciséis años, tal vez diecisiete. Es difícil de decir. La vida en las calles hace que la edad pase rápidamente."

"Su nombre en la calle era Lorena", dijo Quinn. "Ella es bastante nueva en las calles, me dicen."

Rachel miró, preguntándose cómo Quinn había conseguido esta información. ¿Y por qué diablos no lo había dicho.

"Voy a adivinar que es de Nueva Orleans", dijo el Dr. Jackson. "Ella tiene un tatuaje en su brazo derecho. Mardi Gras o algo así. Hemos rastreado. Una especie de símbolo de una banda de ese lugar. Sara está ejecutando un informe para ti."

"Gracias. Ahora, ¿qué pasa con el semen?"

El Dr. Jackson mantuvo la puerta abierta de su oficina y le precedieron, cada uno tomando un asiento frente a su escritorio.

"Hay cuatro tipos. Uno pensaría que serían lo suficientemente inteligente como para utilizar condones." Abrió un archivo en su escritorio. "Dos eran de semen en el recto. El único signo de violencia fue la estrangulación. No hay moretones recientes. Habían dos fracturas antiguas. La muñeca y la tibia. Eso es todo."

"Tu corriste el semen a través del sistema? No hay coincidencias de ADN?"

"Ninguno".

"drogas?"

"Limpia".

"No hay mucho para seguir adelante, Doc".

"No. No lo hay."

Rachel se sentó y escuchó su intercambio, sentía un hervidero debido a que Quinn al parecer había estado trabajando ayer por la noche mientras ella estaba durmiendo pacíficamente en su cama.

El teléfono celular de Quinn interrumpió sus pensamientos. Ella vio como Quinn se quitó el sujetador en sus pantalones vaqueros.

"Fabray".

"¿Tienes otra prostituta. En un contenedor más de basura en el Centro."

Rachel vio el ceño fruncido, el endurecimiento de los labios.

"Muy bien. Gracias, Fisk." Quinn miró brevemente a Rachel, a continuación, doblo su teléfono celular. "Tengo otro cuerpo, Jackson." Se puso de pie, luego se volvió. "Estoy buscando a un partido para el semen."

Rachel se apresuró a Quinn casi estuvo a punto de correr por el pasillo. Odiaba no saber qué diablos estaba pasando. Cuando estaban en el camino otra vez, Rachel se volvió hacia ella.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Ellos encontraron otro cuerpo."

"Sí. He oído. Gracias. Pero yo quiero saber lo que está pasando", dijo.

Quinn se encogió de hombros. "Tú sabes tanto como yo."

"¡Mentira! ¿Cómo sabes que su nombre en la calle era Lorena?"

"pregunté."

"Se lo preguntó a quién?"

"Putas".

"Maldita sea, Fabray! Se supone que debo ser tu socio. No un perro cachorro que sólo te sigue a todas partes durante el día y luego va a casa. Si ibas a salir ayer por la noche, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? Podría haber ido contigo. "

"Ya te habías ido, eran las nueve detective. Pensé que estabas cansada. Tienes un novio, que te espera. No había ninguna razón para que puedas andar por los callejones a media noche preguntando por una prostituta muerta."

"¿Qué demonios tiene que ver eso? Si estás trabajando, yo debería estar trabajando. Podrías haberme por lo menos preguntado" dijo.

"Yo trabajo en las horas impares. Dudo que usted sería capaz de mantenerse al día", dijo Quinn a la ligera.

"Intente", desafió a Rachel. "No me vas a ver salir corriendo, Fabray. Así que a menos que me pegues un tiro o me empujes de un edificio de dos pisos, voy a estar aquí. Quiero estar aquí". Dios, acabo de decir eso?

"¿Por qué crees que estoy tratando de hacerte salir corriendo?"

Rachel quedó mirando. "Has sido poco amigable. Demonios, apenas has sido tolerable. No compartes una mierda conmigo. Te vas por tu cuenta como un vaquero. ¿Sabes lo que significa la palabra socio?"

"Mira, este es mi caso. He estado por mi cuenta durante dos meses desde que Kaplan...se cayó". Ella casi se echó a reír. Aún lo imaginaba colgando de la barandilla, gritando para que ella lo esperara.

"Bueno, este es nuestro caso ahora y por qué demonios te ríes?"

"Lo siento. Estaba pensando en Kaplan", Dijo Quinn.

"Él se cayó de una ventana de dos pisos. Eso te hace sonreír?"

"Tenía veinte kilos de sobrepeso. Le dije que bajara y subiera por las escaleras", dijo. "Pero no podía dejarme ganar. No podían dejarme atrapar al chico sin él".

"Así que saltó?"

"Saltó? No, él trató de ahorcarse en la escalera de incendios", dijo. "Él estaba allí haciendo flexiones, tratando de volver a subir."

Rachel no conocía Kaplan, pero lo visualizo y la hizo sonreír.

"Entonces, ¿dónde vamos?"

"Al centro. ¿Por qué no llamas a Fisk y obtienes la dirección."

Veinte minutos más tarde, se encontraban en la zona de almacenes del centro. Rachel reconoció a uno de los hombres uniformados de sus días en la Central. Paul Stanton. Él la había invitado a salir casi una vez a la semana durante el primer año.

"Oye, Paul, ¿cómo te va?"

"Rachel ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que estabas en Asalto".

"Estoy en Homicidios ahora. ¿La encontraste?"

"No. Alguien llamó, en el momento en que llegamos aquí, ya había una multitud. La mujer de allá tal vez pueda identificarla," dijo, señalando a una anciana que habla con otro oficial.

"Gracias, Paul."

Quinn observaba el intercambio en silencio, observando la sonrisa que Rachel le dio a Stanton. Bueno, definitivamente tenía diferentes métodos. Ella asintió con la cabeza cuando Rach siguió su camino. Fue en la dirección opuesta, para el depósito de basura.

"¿Qué tenemos?" -le preguntó mientras miraba en su interior.

"Lo que ves es lo que hay, Fabray."

Quinn levantó la vista rápidamente, luego dio un paso adelante. "Veo lo que veo. Le pregunté lo que tenía?" dijo en voz baja.

"Chica trabajando, Adolescente lo más probable…trabajando anoche, probablemente. El tipo de la librería la encontró cuando estaba sacando la basura."

"¿Por qué crees que fue abandonado ayer por la noche?"

Se encogió de hombros.

"¿Quién es el médico forense?"

"Spencer".

"¿Dónde está?"

"De vuelta en la camioneta", dijo.

Quinn se acercó a la camioneta y golpeó una vez en el panel exterior. La puerta trasera se abrió y Rita Spencer salió. Sus ojos se encontraron y se produjo un silencio incómodo. Siempre hubo un silencio incómodo, desde la noche que habían pasado juntas hace casi un año. Quinn metió las manos en los bolsillos y esperó a que Rita hablara.

"Supuse que se trataba de su caso, Fabray. Sara dijo que había estado levantando polvo en el laboratorio ayer."

Quinn asintió con la cabeza. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Genial. Y Usted?"

"Maravilloso", dijo Quinn secamente. "¿Qué tienes?"

"Parece ser el mismo modus operandi. La aparición de moretones es lo único que puedo ver alrededor del cuello. Tendremos que esperar hasta abrirla por supuesto. Pero yo diría que tienes un número de serie."

"Sí. Maravilloso."

Rita hizo una seña con la cabeza a Rachel, mientras caminaba hacia ellos. "¿Es tu pareja?"

Quinn esperó sólo un segundo hasta que Rachel se unió a ellos. "Rach Berry. Rita Spencer", dijo.

"Es Rachel", dijo, estrechando la mano a la otra mujer. "Lo mismo que antes?"

"Lo más probable".

Rachel asintió con la cabeza, luego miró a Quinn. "La Sra. Pérez dice que su nombre es Cristal. Dice que entra en la panadería cada mañana, cuando abren a las siete", dijo en respuesta a las cejas levantadas de quinn. "Ella no sabe dónde vive. Cuando se va, camina hacia el norte."

Quinn asintió con la cabeza. No tenían nada. Bueno, excepto el hecho de que la chica no fue arrojada ayer por la noche. Quinn había la visto a la una. Se dio la vuelta sin decir una palabra y se marchó.


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn condujo a través de la ciudad, las cuatro ventanas de su Explored estaban abajo y entraba el aire era fresco. Una vez que el sol se había puesto, las temperaturas primaverales habían desaparecido. No le importaba. Estaba demasiado cansada. Omitió su pequeño apartamento en el sur de Dallas y se dirigió a Fort Worth. Tenía que descansar. Había tenido sólo unas pocas horas de sueño cada noche durante la semana pasada. Se dirigió al oeste, fuera de la ciudad, hacia el Eagle Mountain Lake. No había estado en su barco en tres semanas, desde el primer asesinato. Pero esta noche, necesitaba la paz y la tranquilidad que ofrece el lago.

El puerto estaba abandonado cuando llego allí. Marcó su código y salió por la puerta, con pasos tranquilos como el agua ondulada en silencio alrededor de los muelles. Caminó hasta el final, donde su barco estaba atracado, haciendo una pausa para mirar a las estrellas titilantes antes de subir. Movió de un tirón la luz en el muelle, abrió la puerta de cristal, dejando entrar aire fresco. Tomó una cerveza, consumió casi la mitad antes de dirigirse a la pequeña ducha. Se puso de pie bajo la lenta corriente de agua caliente y cerrando los ojos, trató de relajarse.

Más tarde, sacó una silla de jardín en la terraza y se sentó, mirando estrellas del cielo y escuchando como el agua salpicaba ligeramente en contra de su barco. Cogió la botella de vino que estaba al lado de su silla y se volvió a llenar su vaso, lo coloco de nuevo hacia abajo sin mirar.

Dos niñas muertas. No hay pistas. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás. Probablemente van a ser más a las niñas muertas. Demonios no había una manera de conseguir alejarse de su nueva compañera.

Ella levantó una esquina de su boca en una sonrisa. Rachel Berry. Bueno, ella fue sin duda la más bonita pareja que había tenido. Y después de dos días, Quinn sabía que no iba a salir corriendo. Probablemente igualmente estaba bien. Podía haber sido mucho peor. Por lo menos la mujer estaba dispuesta a seguir su ejemplo y no resistirse a ella a cada paso. Una vez más sonrió. Bueno, no era como si ella le hubiera dado una opción, sin embargo, sospecho que Rachel Berry tenía genio. Eso podría ser divertido.

"Estoy cansada, Matthew. Lo siento", murmuró Rachel cuando rodó sobre su costado. Ella no tenía la energía para hacer el amor. Apenas había logrado estar hasta la cena.

"Amor está bien,. Es sólo que no hemos estado juntos en esta semana. Te echo de menos."

"Yo también. Vamos a vernos el fin de semana, Matthew."

Ella asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos. El sueño la reclamó de inmediato.

Quinn tomo un sorbo de café y vio a Rach que se abrió paso a través de la sala de la brigada. Observo que el día de hoy, tenía puestos unos pantalones azul marino. Coincidencia que hacía con su chaqueta.

"Exactamente ¿a qué hora vienes a trabajar?" Rachel le preguntó. Echó el bolso sobre la mesa y cogió la taza de café.

"Temprano".

"Son las siete y media," dijo mientras se alejaba.

"Antes que eso", murmuró Quinn.

Rachel vino de atrás y sacó su silla, hizo una mueca ante el sabor del café. Ella debería haber comprado uno en el camino.

"Por favor, dime que no condujiste por las calles de nuevo ayer por la noche", dijo Rachel.

"No, estaba cansada", dijo Quinn. Ella cogió el teléfono. "Fabray. Jackson todavía no?" Miró a Rach, y luego asintió. "Vamos a estar cerca de las nueve."

"Ellos ya tienen los resultados de laboratorio?"

"Ya están."

"¿Estás pensando en un asesino en serie?"

"Sí. Esta chica, Cristal, hablé con ella la noche en que murió," Quinn dijo en voz baja.

"¿Qué?"

"La vi en la calle. Eran casi las dos. Le mostré nuestra Jane Doe. La conocía como Lorena."

"¿Por qué justo ahora compartes esto?" Rachel exigido.

"Qué diferencia hace?"

Rachel golpeó con el puño en su escritorio, haciendo volar los papeles a su alrededor. "Somos socios", dijo lentamente. "Sé que tú no sabes la definición de esa palabra, Fabray. No puedes dejar de lado información como una conversación casual. Ellos piensan que ella fue objeto de dopaje durante la noche. Usted sabía desde el principio que no era cierto", acusado. "Me pasé la mitad del día tratando de averiguar quién era ella antes de la medianoche"

"Estoy seguro de que él ME le dará el momento de la muerte. Y será después de las dos."

Rachel miró a Quinn parpadeando sus ojos verdes.

"Buenos días, damas".

Quinn se volvió a Malone, lejos de la ira de los ojos cafe de su pareja.

"Buenos Días, teniente".

Rachel empujó su silla a la distancia, caminando a propósito detrás del teniente Malone, siguiéndolo a su despacho.

"Rach? ¿Qué pasa?" -preguntó mientras colgaba su chaqueta en el perchero.

"Es imposible", dijo Rachel, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. "¡Imposible!"

"Ah. Tercer día. Has hecho bien. Te esperaba aquí ayer", dijo. "Siéntate. ¿Cuál es el problema?"

"¿Cuál es el problema? Ella es una locura", dijo. "Psicótica".

Él asintió con la cabeza.

"Ella hace las cosas a espaldas mías, sale a todas horas de la noche, apenas me habla."

Él asintió con la cabeza otra vez.

"Es imposible trabajar con ella. No es de extrañar que Kaplan saltara. Yo habría saltado, también."

Malone se echó a reír, entonces fue reprimido por los furiosos ojos cafe que se dispararon a su rostro.

"Por favor, dígame que va a mejorar", dijo Rachel en voz baja. "Es casi como si no quisiera a nadie junto a ella, teniente. Ella sale a su camino para enemistarse con la gente. Y un minuto es buena, la próxima es una perra total. Es como, si casi nos conectamos, entonces ella se detiene y hace algo intencionalmente que me hace enojar! "

"Cálmate, Rachel".

"Yo estoy tranquila!"

"Mira, te dije que ella era... difícil. Tiene sus propias reglas. Sin embargo, son eficaces. ¿Me gustarían seis detectives como ella? No, por supuesto que no. Y si no fuera por las normas departamentales, la dejaría trabajar sola. Ella puede manejar por ahí. Ella conoce las calles. No te envidio, detective. Pero nos guste o no, ella es su pareja."

"¿Por qué no quiere a los otros como a ella?" Rachel preguntó en voz baja.

Malone la miró fijamente. Rachel Berry había estado con Fabray dos días y no había imaginado que haría lo que otros no habían hecho en años. Quinn Fabray es abrasiva. No es, por naturaleza, lo sabía. Sin embargo, por decisión. Había tardado cuatro años para darse cuenta de eso. Y una noche en un bar tranquilo del centro, Quinn Fabray había desnudado su alma en él. No había sido capaz de mirarla igual desde entonces.

Malone miró por las ventanas, la búsqueda de la silla de Quinn que estaba vacía. En realidad no era su lugar el de decirle Rachel Berry sobre el pasado de Quinn pero pensó que esta vez, tal vez había encontrado a alguien que podía contener a Quinn. Rachel Berry no estaba en competencia con Quinn, a diferencia de los otros socios.

"Lo que voy a decir no va a salir de esta sala, detective", dijo.

Rachel asintió con la cabeza.

"El padre de Quinn estaba en la fuerza. Un detective, también. Cuando tenía doce años, una noche en la cena, un hombre interrumpió Ató a todos a las sillas del comedor. Madre, padre, dos hermanos y una hermana. Y ella. Uno por uno, los mató. Quinn fue la última con vida. Sostuvo la pistola en la cabeza pero no disparo. Nunca habló una palabra. Se fue. Quedo atada en su silla con su familia, todos los muertos a su alrededor. El caso nunca fue resuelto. "

"Oh, Dios mío", susurró Rachel.

"Ella tiene todos los archivos, todos los datos antiguos. Sigue trabajando en el caso, yo estoy seguro, aunque no lo admitirá. Se alimenta de ello. Ella no tiene a nadie en su vida, Rach. No hay familia, ni amigos, que yo sepa. Sólo este trabajo y los viejos recuerdos. Y ella es imprudente más allá de las palabras porque en el fondo, no le importa si vive o muere. Así que ella hace sus propias reglas y por ello su vida. "

"Lo siento", murmuró.

"Ella está enojada, Rachel. Enojada con la vida. Así que si ella lo lleva a cabo en usted, no es personal."

Rachel asintió con la cabeza. Jesús, ¿y ahora qué? ¿Cómo podía molestarse con la mujer?

"Si alguna vez se entera de que te dije esto, va hacerme pagar el infierno. Nadie lo sabe. Eso fue hace veinticinco años."

"¿Cómo sobrevivió? Quiero decir, mentalmente?"

Malone sonrió. "Algunos dirían que no lo hizo. Ella es una mujer muy fuerte. Al parecer, era una niña muy fuerte. Vivió con su tía en Houston después de eso. Volvió aquí después de la universidad. Ella lo ha conseguido. Es un buen policía. Creo que por eso no se permitirá un descanso hasta que un caso sea resuelto. He visto su trabajo las veinticuatro horas seguidas en numerosas ocasiones. Pero entonces, quiere dormir mucho, de todos modos. Ella dijo que todavía tiene pesadillas"

"No puedo creer que ella se abrió tanto con usted. Apenas me habla y además, es sólo cuando hago preguntas."

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Llegó borracha esa noche a la central. Creo que se sintió avergonzaba. No me habló durante una semana después."

"Yo nunca hare que se entere, teniente. Pero gracias por decírmelo. Su actitud... por lo menos tiene más sentido ahora".

Rachel todavía estaba visiblemente alterada, mientras caminaba de vuelta a su escritorio. Ni siquiera podía comenzar a comprender el dolor de una niña de doce años de edad, que sintió después de ver a su familia asesinada. Después de casi ser una víctima, de repente sólo se queda sola.

La silla de Quinn Fabray estaba vacía y Rachel encontró una nota escrita en su propio escritorio.

"Estoy en el laboratorio".

"Genial", murmuró.

"Buenos días, detective Berry".

Rachel se volvió para ver a Sam Evans que se dirigía hacia ella. Su camisa de color azul claro acento los ojos y le mostró su sonrisa encantadora. Por alguna razón, no la hizo sentir nada.

"Buenos días, Evans."

"¿Dónde está tu pareja?"

"Ella fue al laboratorio."

"Ya despega sin ti? Hay que acostumbrarse a ella." Se sentó de nuevo en la esquina de su escritorio y tomó un sorbo de su café. "Por lo tanto, ya te golpeó?" -preguntó casualmente.

"¿Cómo dice?"

"Tan bonita como eres, me imaginé que iba a tratar de seducirte el primer día. Donaldson dijo que esperaría a la semana, por lo menos."

"¿De qué estás hablando, Evans?"

"Vamos. Es una lesbiana." Se inclinó hacia ella. "Le dije que estaban muy por fuera de su alcance, sin embargo. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte."

Rachel se echó hacia atrás, lejos de él. Ella no sabía qué decir. En realidad, la idea de que Quinn podría ser una lesbiana aún no había cruzado por su mente. Había estado demasiado ocupada estando enojada con ella para sentir curiosidad por su vida personal. Pero luego, todo tuvo mucho más sentido. Los chicos no sólo la odian porque ella era una mujer. Era porque ella era una mujer homosexual. Una atractiva mujer homosexual que no les daría la hora.

"Evans, ¿por qué tengo la sensación de que usted es el que golpea sobre mí? Quiero decir, pensé que el gay eras tú ", dijo con una sonrisa.

Saltó de la mesa, cerca de derramar su café.

"¿Qué demonios? No soy un maldito marica! ¿De dónde sacaste eso?"

Ella le sonrió. "No hay nada malo en ello si usted es", dijo.

"Bueno, yo no lo soy!"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Es sólo por la forma de vestir, ya sabes. Tan limpio. Todo lo combina perfectamente."

Su réplica murió cuando Malone, sacó la cabeza fuera de su oficina.

"Evans, Puckerman, deben ir cerca de Fair Park. El asesinato-suicidio. Un detective de Violencia Familiar ya está en la escena."

"Sí, señor., correcto", dijo Puckerman. "Vamos, Evans."

Sam volvió a mirar a Rachel. "Vamos a terminar esto más adelante."

"Claro".

Rachel se quedó sola en la sala de la brigada con Donaldson y Adams. Ninguno de ellos la miró. Se dio cuenta de ellos, eran las únicas dos mesas que no hacían tope contra la otra. En su lugar, se sentaron en un ángulo. Lo más probable, era para no tener que mirarse el uno al otro durante todo el día. Ella sacudió la cabeza. Si hablan acerca de un escuadrón disfuncional, este era. Le resultaba increíble que tuvieran tanto éxito. Ella nunca había oído rumores de problemas en Homicidios. De hecho, ella había oído sólo elogios para la división y el Teniente Malone por supuesto, es probable que mantengan todo en casa. Una vez que salen del edificio, todo el mundo pone los rostros felices y trabajan como un equipo. Y no era esa en la forma en que estaban con Fabray? Ambos días, en público, la había tratado como su pareja. Bueno, más o menos. Por lo menos no la había ignorado totalmente.

Fue sólo un tiempo después para que Fabray entrara, pasó junto a su escritorio sin hablar y se fue hasta el café. Rachel suspiró. Ella se levantó y siguió a Quinn

"¿Quieres un poco?"

"No, gracias. ¿Has averiguado algo?"

"Tengo un partido para el semen. Por supuesto, no es de mucha ayuda. Ya imaginé que era del mismo asesino."

"Por lo tanto, tenemos que saber para quién trabajó Cristal", dijo Rachel.

"Ella trabajó para Ramón Blackmon. Voy a salir esta noche y ver si puedo encontrar alguna de sus chicas. A ver si puedo encontrarlo", dijo.

"Vamos a salir", corrige Rachel.

Quinn miró y se encogió de hombros. "Haz lo que quieras." Ella se trasladó a pie, pero Rachel la agarró del brazo.

"¿Podemos hablar?"

"Claro".

"¿En privado?"

Quinn miró a su alrededor, y luego hizo un gesto hacia el baño de mujeres. Rachel la siguió.

"¿Qué pasa?" Quinn preguntó cuándo la puerta se había cerrado.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"¿Decir qué? Que yo iba al laboratorio? Estabas con el teniente. Me imaginé que estabas solicitando una nueva pareja, de todos modos."

"No. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eres gay", dijo.

Quinn sonrió. "¿Por qué no te lo dije? No recuerdo que estaban bien decirte", dijo. "Además, ¿estás ciega?" -preguntó, señalándose a sí misma.

"Nunca se me ocurrió. No me gustaría suponer que... por cómo te ves..."

"¿Qué? Como un Muchacho?"

"Yo no iba a decir eso", murmuró Rachel. Miró a Quinn, realmente la miró por primera vez. Era atractiva. Su pelo rubio era corto, por debajo de sus orejas. Los pómulos altos, la piel tan suave, largas pestañas que enmarcaban los ojos oliva e intensos. Pestañas que la mayoría de las mujeres envidiarían. No, ella nunca usaría muchacho para describir a esta mujer. Pero era imponente, alto, en forma. No es extraño que los chicos se sintieran amenazados por ella.

"Mira, tú no eres un homófono, ¿verdad? Ya he tenido mi cuota trabajando", dijo Quinn.

"Creo que podrías haberme dicho, no tenía qué saberlo por Evans."

"En realidad no es tu asunto, ¿verdad? No llevo mi vida personal a la sala de la brigada. Espero que hagas lo mismo y no me expongas a historias acerca de ti y tu novio."

"¿No crees que podríamos trabajar mejor juntos como socios, si compartimos un poco de nuestras vidas y tratamos de ser amigos?" Rachel le preguntó, haciendo caso omiso de su comentario.

"Yo no soy tu amigo. Y no eres el mío. Trabajamos juntos. Después de eso, te vas a casa con tu novio y tienes otra vida. Que es independiente de esta."

"¿Con quién te vas a casa?" Rachel preguntó en voz baja.

"Yo no voy a casa".

Se miraron frente a los ojos, negro oscuro cerrando en verde.

"¿Por qué es tan difícil para ti hablar conmigo ¿Por qué no puedes incluso tratar de tener una relación de amistad conmigo?"

"Alguna vez pensaste que tal vez no me gusta? Tal vez no quiero tener una relación de amistad contigo. Trabajamos juntos. Eso es todo. Y cuando te vas a casa por la noche, estarás encantada de librarte de mí. "

Quinn volteo y se alejó, dejando a Rachel mirándola como un hervidero.

"Sí. Me alegro de deshacerme de ti, está bien", dijo en voz alta, como la puerta cerrada. "perra", murmuró entre dientes.

Se miró en el espejo por un momento, y luego levantó la pierna, lo golpeo como jamás había hecho.

Quinn saltó al oír el sonido de cristales rotos. Incluso Donaldson y Adams se pusieron de pie. Siguió caminando, haciendo caso omiso al teniente Malone cuando salía de su oficina.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?"

Quinn se encogió de hombros. "Al parecer, ella tiene temperamento."

Todos miraban como Rachel salió del baño de damas y pasó junto a Quinn Se sentó y cogió el archivo de su Jane Doe. Entonces miró hacia arriba, viendo como todos la observaban.

"¿Qué?"

Todos se encogieron de hombros y regresaron a su escritorio. Quinn miró a Malone con las cejas levantadas, y se encogió de hombros, también.

Espero que los disfruten y les este gustando la historia.

Mi otra historia estoy volviendo a escribirla ya que hace tiempo tuve que cambiar de computadora y no pude rescatar nada de la anterior.

Sus reviews son siempre bienvenidos. Tengan un excelente día-


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo Siete

"Es imposible, Tina", explicó Rachel. Levantando la vista cuando el camarero trajo las bebidas. "Gracias". Luego se volvió de nuevo a Tina. "Antagónica, grosera. Creo que ella practica ser una perra, y ella lo disfruta."

"Así que realmente rompiste el espejo?"

"Dios, yo estaba tan avergonzada. No sé qué me pasó. Bueno, yo lo sé. Ella... me vuelve loca! Si no pensé en si podía haberme herido, ella me había abordado y termine sacando la mierda de ella fuera. "

Tina se echó a reír. "Nunca te he visto en este trastorno antes. ¿Por qué estás soportando todo?"

"Porque tenemos que trabajar juntas. Siempre he sido capaz de ser amiga de mis compañeros. Y no es como salir fuera después del trabajo o cualquier cosa. Siempre íbamos a casa, con nuestras vidas por separado. Pero hablamos. Compartiendo cosas. Sólo una conversación normal, ya sabes. Con ella, es todo un trabajo e incluso entonces, es como tirar con los dientes para conseguir algo de ella. "

"¿Por qué no ir a tu teniente?"

"Yo no voy a correr chismes y quejas de que ella no está jugando bien. Además, él sabe cómo es. Todo el mundo sabe cómo es."

"Haz estado allí una semana. ¿Cómo va a hacer un mes o incluso un año?"

"No puedo. No así. No dejo de pensar, si trato de ser amable con ella, tal vez ella entre en razón. Dios, ella me llama Rach. ¿Puede usted creer eso?"

"Y se lo permite?"

"Le he pedido que no. Pero me ignora".

"Bueno, yo no te envidio. ¿Qué dice Matthew al respecto?"

"Realmente no le he contado. Él piensa que es sólo estrés por un nuevo puesto de trabajo. Nos hemos visto sólo una sola vez esta semana."

Tina levantó las cejas. "¿Todo bien?"

"Sí, está bien. Estoy cansada cuando llego a casa. Vamos a pasar el fin de semana juntos."

"Rachel, no dejes que este nuevo puesto arruine tu relación con Matthew."

"Yo no lo estoy, Tina. No se preocupe."

Y la verdad, se preguntó subconscientemente, estaba agradecido por su nuevo puesto. Había disfrutado de estar lejos de Matthew esta semana.

Quinn conducía por las calles oscuras, con la llovizna en el limpiaparabrisas que había estado constantemente cayendo durante todo el día. La multitud de la noche del sábado era delgada, sin duda, el clima había mojado muchos planes. Ella vio a dos chicas amontonados en una esquina y se detuvo, bajo la ventana mientras se acercaban.

"Buenas tarde, señoritas", dijo. Mostró su placa y las chicas rodaron de sus ojos a ella.

No estamos haciendo nada malo", dijo una. "Sólo estar aquí observando."

"No estoy buscando arrestarlas". Alzó las dos fotos de Lorena y de cristal. "Las conocen"

Las chicas se miraron uno al otro, y luego una de las chicas hablo.

"Sabes que está muerta", dijo la rubia.

"Sabes para quién trabaja?"

"No", dijo rápidamente.

"Ramón Blackmon?"

"Nunca he oído hablar de él."

Quinn sonrió. "Oh, vamos. Esta es su área. Quiero hablar con él."

"Hey, él no lo hizo."

"No creo que él lo haya hecho. Estoy buscando a John", dijo.

"Ya sabes cómo funciona, oficial. Nosotras no tomamos los nombres. Además no te dan uno real, de todos modos."

Quinn asintió con la cabeza. Se podría decir que estaban asustadas. Por eso no estaban hablando. Sacó su tarjeta y se la entregó a la rubia.

"Llámame si oyes algo, ¿de acuerdo? Las calles no son seguras para las niñas en estos momentos. Necesitan tener cuidado con quien te recoja", dijo.

"Entonces, ¿si hay algo nuevo?"

Era tarde y Rachel había pasado el fin de semana con Matthew, pero había planeado ir a casa el domingo. Le insistió en quedarse. Apenas había tenido tiempo de correr a casa y ducharse, luego entró en el tráfico de la mañana. Ahora eran las ocho y cuarto y corrió a la sala de la brigada, lanzando un rápido "buenos días" al sargento Fisk al pasar por él.

"Siento llegar tarde", dijo a Quinn mientras sacaba su silla.

"No hay problema."

"¿Tuviste un buen fin de semana?" -preguntó ella. Se había dicho que iba a tratar de llevarse bien con Fabray. Y estaba decidida a sacar a su compañero a delante. Cualesquiera sean las consecuencias.

"Una maravilla", dijo Quinn secamente. "¿y tú?"

Rachel estaba sorprendida por la pregunta.

"Sí. Atrapada por el sueño", contesto.

"Es por eso que llegas tarde? "

Rachel sonrió. "No, yo estaba con Matthew. Tuve que pasarme por mi casa esta mañana."

Quinn asintió con la cabeza. Ella haría un esfuerzo. Había pasado todo el día domingo en el barco. Había pescado y relajado. Y se dijo que estaba siendo demasiado dura con Rachel. ¿Qué le duele a abrirse un poco?

"Tu novio. ¿Verdad?"

Rachel se quedó observando a Quinn, fue en realidad una pregunta personal. ¿algo estaba mal con ella?

"No es serio como para el matrimonio", dijo, inclinándose hacia adelante. "¿Qué te pasa?"

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Secuestraron tu cuerpo?"

Quinn sonrió. "Sí. No te preocupes. Van a devolver mi gemelo malvado por la tarde."

"Fabray, Berry. Aquí."

Las dos levantaron la vista cuando Malone asomó la cabeza fuera de su oficina. Se volvieron a mirar a los demás y se encogieron de hombros.

"¿Qué pasa?" Quinn preguntó mientras tomaba una de las sillas en frente de su escritorio.

"¿Cómo está tu Jane Doe?"

"Callejón sin salida. Nadie está hablando. No encuentro a Ramón Blackmon. Hasta donde yo sé, él es sólo un nombre."

¿Y las niñas? "

"Sin ID. "

"Está bien. CIU pide ayuda. Tienen una alerta terrorista. Petróleo y gas en esta ocasión. Hay un viejo gasoducto de una empresa al este de la ciudad. Se ha extendido más de una veintena de hectáreas. Es uno de tres que no están en uso en este momento. Necesitan una mano en la comprobación del lugar. He enviado Donaldson y Adams a Mesquite. Ustedes se dirigirán allí, asegurándose de que todo esté tranquilo".

"No es que no tengamos ningún caso, teniente", dijo Quinn. "No pueden enviar a la policía local?"

"Su caso es un callejón sin salida, Fabray. Usted misma lo dijo. Además, Evans y Puckerman están fuera. Simplemente tomara una hora en coche por ahí. Asegúrese de que no pasa nada, no hay vehículos, no hay actividad. Informe a CIU y regresa es simple".

"Si es tan simple, ¿por qué no lo hacen ellos?"

"Debido a que tienen las manos llenas con los que están activos, Fabray. Eso es, obviamente el objetivo más probable. Pero todos sabemos que luego tienen toneladas de mierda de subsuelo. Es solo asegurarse del área"

"Cuatro mil policías en la fuerza y cae en homicidios?"

"Déjame en paz, Fabray. Me limito a cumplir órdenes."

"Vamos, Quinn. Va a ser divertido. Va a darnos la oportunidad de hablar", dijo Rachel.

"Diversión? Hablar?" Ella siguió a Rachelpor la puerta. "Rach, sólo porque tuvimos una pequeña charla esta mañana, en realidad no cambia nada. Todavía soy una perra."

"Oh, yo no lo dudo ni por un minuto. Y yo casi no lo llamaría una conversación."

Quinn permitió una sonrisa tocar su cara, pero ella lo mantuvo oculto de Rachel. Golpeó con los nudillos sobre el mostrador. "Fisk? El Teniente nos está enviando a la maldita cerca de Terrell. ¿Tienes un Lexus o algo así listo para salir?"

"Claro, Fabray. ¿Por qué no tomas el Mercedes?" Agarró las llaves de la rejilla y los arrojó a ella. "213. Traerlo de vuelta en una sola pieza".

Rachel vio el intercambio con los ojos muy abiertos. Nunca había visto a tomadura de pelo Quinn con nadie. Y sobre todo Fisk. Si había alguien en la oficina que la intimidaba, que era este hombre gigante.

El Mercedes terminó siendo un Ford gris beige. Rachel ni siquiera sugirió en conducir. Ella fue obedientemente hacia el lado del pasajero.

Quinn maniobró por el centro y por la interestatal en silencio. Luego de varios kilómetros de distancia fue cuando Rachel rompió el silencio.

"¿Dónde vives?"

Quinn la miró y luego volvió a la carretera.

"¿Por qué?"

"Sólo por curiosidad. Sólo haciendo una conversación", dijo.

"Tengo un pequeño apartamento en el lado sur de Dallas. Cerca de Oak Cliff. No voy allí mucho, sin embargo. Tengo un barco, un yate, en el Eagle Mountain Lake. Eso es más como una casa, pero tampoco voy mucho por allí."

"Entonces, yo tenía razón. Tu no duermes". Oak Cliff? ¡Dios mío, ¿por qué un policía vive cerca de Oak Cliff?

"Yo no he dicho eso."

"Está bien. Simplemente no duermes en tu propia cama. No hay nada malo con eso".

"Al igual que tu no dormiste en tu cama este fin de semana?"

"Entonces, ¿hay alguien especial?" Rachel le preguntó, ignorando la pregunta propia de Quinn.

"Especial?"

"Ya sabes, una novia", le preguntó a Rachel.

Quinn se echó a reír. "No hay novia, no especial."

"ni de una sola noche? O todas las noches?"

"Si yo tuviera la energía", murmuró. "No, abajo en el gimnasio, yo duermo en un catre en el vestuario".

"Ya veo. No me extraña que estés tan temprano trabajando cada mañana." Rachel miró. "¿Malone lo sabe?"

"Por supuesto. ¿Quién crees que puso la cama allá abajo?"

Rachel vaciló, luego se volvió a Quinn de nuevo. "¿Por qué no te vas a casa?"

Quinn apretó las manos en el volante. Si esto hubiera sido la semana pasada, ella le habría dicho que se metiera en su propia mierda. Pero se trataba de una nueva semana y Quinn estaba haciendo un esfuerzo.

"Tienes razón. No duermo mucho", dijo finalmente Quinn. "Me quedo allí tarde. Suelo ir al gimnasio a trabajar de todos modos. No veo el punto de conducir a casa después de la medianoche sólo para conducir de vuelta."

Rachel quería hacer más preguntas, pero ella no se atrevió. Ella vio la empuñadura que Quinn tuvo en el volante, vio el ceño arrugado en la frente. Ella pensó mejor en cambiar de tema.

"¿Cómo sabremos si hay algo fuera de lo normal, quiero decir, no sabemos cómo se supone que debe ser un gasoducto sin funcionar. ¿Verdad?"

Quinn se encogió de hombros. "Tal vez habrá todo tipo de actividad y podemos llamar a los muchachos de CIU para venir a nuestro rescate."

"De alguna manera, no puedo verte haciendo eso", dijo Rachel.

Malone había tenido razón. Les tomó una hora para llegar a la zona. Tuvieron que parar en una tienda de comestibles para ver la dirección y ahora se dirigían por un pequeño camino, prados, con heno al final y campos de cultivo. Ellas vieron las torres de una antigua planta a una milla de distancia. Quinn aminoró su velocidad y se detuvieron en la puerta cerrada. Salieron y se plantaron delante del coche, exploraron los edificios en busca de cualquier actividad, y escucharon ruidos.

"¿Qué ves?" Quinn preguntó.

"Nada".

"Mira al frente de la puerta."

"No hay nada. No hay pistas."

"No. No vez. Mira para arriba a unos quince o veinte metros," dijo, señalando.

Allí, en la tierra, parecía huellas de neumáticos nuevos. Pero no cerca de la puerta. A continuación, Rachel miró más de cerca. La tierra se veía casi como si hubiera sido cepillado, ocultando las pistas.

"Oh, mierda", murmuró.

"Vamos".

Quinn dio la vuelta, a continuación, estacionándose a la orilla de la carretera.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Vamos a echar un vistazo", dijo Quinn.

"¿No deberíamos simplemente llamarlos?"

"Llamarlos por pistas de neumáticos? Para que puedan enviar al equipo SWAT y descubrir que no hay nada aquí? Jamás voy a escuchar ese final."

Quinn ya estaba caminando de regreso por el camino. Rachel corrió para ponerse al día. Tenía miedo de que fuera a ver a Quinn Fabray en acción. Y ella no estaba segura de estar preparada para ello.

"¿Cómo vamos a entrar?"

"Trepar por la valla."

"No, hay alambre de púas en la parte superior", señaló Rache la cabo.

"Sí, la hay."

Rachel mantuvo la boca cerrada. Era inútil hacer preguntas. Ella siguió en silencio, deteniéndose cuando Quinn lo hizo unos veinte metros de la puerta. Ella vio como Quinn escudriñó la zona, y la siguió a través de la acequia a la valla.

"Dame tu chaqueta", instruyó Quinn.

"Mi chaqueta?"

"Necesitamos algo para envolver el alambre".

"Mi chaqueta? ¿Sabes cuánto costó la chaqueta?"

Quinn se quedó con las manos en las caderas y miró fijamente a Rachel. Ella finalmente le tendió la mano.

Rachel se quitó la chaqueta y vio como Quinn saltó la cerca de diez pies, colgando de un brazo mientras envolvía la chaqueta alrededor del alambre de púas con el otro. Luego pasó la pierna por encima, sentada al otro lado del alambre.

"Maldita sea", dijo entre dientes. Incluso con los pantalones vaqueros, las barbas del alambre llegaron a rozarla. Ella sacó la pierna libre, entonces se tiró al suelo del otro lado.

Rachel se quedó mirando. Ella miró sus pantalones y mocasines propios, luego de vuelta a los pantalones vaqueros y zapatillas de deporte de Quinn.

"Vamos, Rach", dijo Quinn con impaciencia.

"¿En serio esperas que yo haga eso?"

"Sube, balancea tus piernas por encima, y salta hacia abajo. ¿Qué tan difícil es?"

Rachel cerró la boca. Ella se negó a quejarse, que sí rasgaba sus pantalones? que sí su chaqueta estaba arruinada? Por Dios, ella estaba siguiendo Quinn Fabray encima de la maldita valla!

Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Ella llegó a la cima, pero no tenía la fuerza para detenerse por sí misma.

"Jesucristo", murmuró Quinn. Volvió a subir y llegó a Rachel agarrándola por el muslo y tirando de una pierna por encima

"¡Ay ... maldita sea, Fabray. Has rasgado mi pierna. ¿Quieres verlo?" Ella se tambaleó en la parte superior, con los ojos cerrados apretó cuando sintió su carne en extracción de las púas. Quinn se trasladó junto a la valla, llegando otra vez para agarrar la otra pierna.

"¿Quieres venir?"

"Te odio. Ya lo sabes, ¿no?"

Quinn no le hizo caso, y en su lugar tiro de la pierna libre de las púas y la empujo al suelo. Ella aterrizó en el culo. Quinn se dejó caer a su lado, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Eso fue genial."

"Si le dices a alguien lo que ha pasado, te pego un tiro", amenazó Rachel.

Quinn se echó a reír, y luego tendió una mano y tiró de Rachel sobre sus pies. Trotaron por el resto del camino hasta el primer edificio, caminaron silenciosamente a lo largo del lado de la puerta. Se detuvieron y escucharon. Nada. Ella trató de abrir la manija, pero estaba cerrada. Bajaron a las ventanas y miraron dentro. Estaba oscuro, pero no vieron ningún movimiento.

"Vamos. Vamos atrás de la espalda", dijo Quinn en voz baja.

Dieron la vuelta en la esquina, y luego se detuvo, tanto para sí mismos presionando contra la pared. Tres camiones fueron estacionados en la parte trasera y varios hombres estaban a su alrededor.

"Ahora parece un buen momento para llamar," susurró Rachel.

"Sí, tienes razón." Quinn tomó su teléfono celular, sin apartar los ojos de los hombres. Marcó el número sin mirar. "Fisk? Dile a Malone que envié a las tropas. Sí". Miró detrás de ellos. "Oh, mierda!" Dobló su teléfono mientras dos hombres se les acercaron por detrás. Ella agarró la mano de Rachel y empezó a correr hacia las torres, les siguieron a continuación gritos y disparos.

Se ocultaron detrás de una torre, haciendo una pausa para orientarse. Fue por lo menos doscientos metros a los bosques y otra cerca. Entre ellos se encontraban unos pozos de agua.

"Vamos, Rach. ¡Corre!"

"No me llames Rach!"

Quinn pasó por dos pozos antes de detenerse. En la tercera, agarró una escalera de metal y la introdujo en el fondo del pozo.

"Vamos", gritó.

"Oh, mierda", murmuró Rachel. Pero ella siguió a Quinn por el agujero. "¿Debo siquiera saber lo que hay aquí abajo?"

"No."

Se arrastraron por la escalera de casi treinta metros antes de que los peldaños se acabaran. Quinn se encontró una cornisa. Era pequeño, apenas un 30cm. de ancho. Ella dio un paso hacia Rachel para guiarla a su lado. Ambos presionaron la espalda contra la pared húmeda. Mientras arriba, escuchaban gritos.

"Ellos no saben que estamos aquí", dijo Quinn en voz baja.

"Muy bien. ¿Es ahora un buen momento para decirte que soy claustrofóbica?"

"No." Quinn vuelta, frente a Rachel, luego entró a su alrededor, paso su cuerpo por encima de Rachel usando las piernas mientras luchaba por mantenerse en la repisa pequeña.

"¿Sabemos realmente lo suficientemente para salir de esto?" Rachel le susurró mientras sentía el cuerpo de Quinn presiona hasta quedar apretado contra el suyo.

"Tú lo crees", se rió entre dientes Quinn, entonces llegó a su alrededor para agarrar las escaleras. Le puso la mano en la cintura de Rachel y empujo, se aferro a la escalera con ambas manos.

"Quédate aquí".

"No creo que pueda ir a algún otro lugar " susurró Rachel. No podía ver un pie delante de ella y ella tuvo miedo de mirar hacia arriba, miedo de que las verían mirando hacia ellas.

Quinn agarró fuertemente la escalera y bajó, colgada por los brazos hasta alcanzar el agua.

"Mierda".

Se sentó en el agua fría, hasta tocar el fondo. El agua estaba sobre los hombros.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?"

"Hay un túnel. El agua tiene que ir a alguna parte."

"Un túnel? En verdad lo crees?"

"Ellos van a traer luces, van a iluminar aquí y nos encontraran, luego nos van a disparar. Así que sí, espero que haya un maldito túnel!"

Quinn respiró hondo, y luego desapareció bajo el agua. Nadó a lo largo y finalmente encontró la apertura que estaba buscando. Nadó en él, luego hacia arriba en la bolsa de aire, respirando con dificultad. No tenía idea de donde terminaba el túnel, pero era mejor que ser un blanco fácil en el pozo. Ella tomó un respiro y luego volvió por donde había venido, rompiendo directamente en el agua a los pies de Rachel.

"Vamos. Lo encontré", dijo.

"No, no puedo", insistió Rachel.

"Sí, puedes. Ahora ven aquí."

Las voces eran más fuertes. Poco tiempo después, estarían atrapadas.

"Rach, ahora," susurró Quinn, agarrando el pie de Rachel y casi arrastrándola por la borda.

Entraron juntas en el agua, Rachel se agarró duro a Quinn alrededor de los hombros.

"No me gusta esto. Realmente odio esta mierda."

"No es tan malo, desde donde estoy parada", murmuró Quinn cuando las dos manos frenéticas se trasladaron sobre sus hombros.

"Se supone que es divertido?" Sin embargo, Rachel no cedió su agarre.

"Aguanta la respiración," instruyó a Quinn. "Te voy a guiar a través del agua. Hay una bolsa de aire en el túnel. Vas a estar bien."

"Si salimos con vida de aquí, te voy a pegar un tiro", dijo Rachel con los dientes apretados.

"A las tres."

Ambas tomaron respiraciones profundas, contando silenciosamente. A continuación, Quinn desapareció bajo el agua, tirando de Rachel con ella. Rachel estaba segura de que sus pulmones estallarían, a continuación, Quinn la empujó y ella se golpeó la cabeza con la parte superior del túnel, quedando sin aliento.

"Te odio, te lo he dicho?" se quedó sin aliento. "Me ocasionaste una maldita conmoción cerebral".

"Lo hiciste muy bien."

"Uh-huh. Y ahora qué?"

"Ahora vamos a ver hacia dónde va el túnel."

"¿Ves? Yo no puedo ver nada", dijo Rachel.

"Vamos a seguir nuestro camino. Estos pozos de agua tienen que vaciarse en alguna parte. Un tanque de almacenamiento o algo así."

"¿Qué es esta cosa, de todos modos?"

"Probablemente un canal de aguas residuales."

"No quiero saber"

"No, mejor que no sepas."

"No crees que haya... ratas o algo así por aquí, ¿verdad?"

"No. No hay ratas. Tal vez serpientes", dijo Quinn.

"Serpientes?" Rachel chillo y una vez más se agarró de Quinn, casi subiendo por su espalda.

"Solo estoy jugando. Vamos."

Avanzaron a lo largo del túnel, manteniendo sus cabezas por encima del agua en la bolsa de aire. Rachel se abrazó con fuerza a la cintura de Quinn, como si sintiese algo a los lados del túnel. Llegaron a un cruce con otro túnel y se detuvieron. Cerrando los ojos, Quinn trató de imaginar la dirección. El túnel en el que habían entrado estaba en el lado norte del pozo. La mayoría de los otros pozos se encontraban al este. La lógica indicaba que el túnel hacia el oeste era el túnel de desagüe.

"¿Qué estás pensando?" Rachel le preguntó.

"Vamos a la izquierda", dijo Quinn.

Rachel asintió con la cabeza. Ella no iba a discutir. Ella tampoco soltó su agarre sobre la cintura de Quinn. El nivel del agua bajó considerablemente, ya que siguieron caminando y luego deslizó sus manos hacia abajo una vez, casi tirando de Quinn con ella.

"Espera", dijo Quinn. Se dio la vuelta y agarró los brazos de Rachel, tirando de ella hacia arriba. "¿Estás bien?"

"Fantástico", murmuró Rachel.

"Realmente debes usar zapatos más cómodos," bromeó Quinn.

"Estos zapatos son perfectamente razonable para la ciudad. Si hubiera sabido que íbamos a ir a nadar esta tarde, me habría vestido apropiadamente."

"Está bien... Estoy tratando de imaginarte en un bikini".

"No he usado un bikini en diez años."

"Está bien. Un traje de neopreno de una sola pieza entonces", dijo Quinn, que ya seguía caminando por el túnel. El agua estaba ahora sólo a nivel de sus cinturas. "Tal vez uno de color café. Ya sabes, como tus ojos."

Rachel sonrió. De una sola pieza de Speedo? Ella tampoco había estado nadando cerca año.

"Oye, mira", dijo Quinn.

Rachel miró a su alrededor y Quinn se echó a reír. Luz del día!

"Gracias a Dios", dijo.

"Gracias a Dios? Yo soy la que te ha arrastrado a través de este túnel", dijo Quinn.

"Sí. Tú eres la que me arrastró a este túnel".

"Mejor que recibir un disparo."

"Definitivamente".

El túnel fue bajando su nivel y Rachel finalmente soltó completamente su agarre sobre Quinn, ya que se dirigían a la entrada del túnel. Pero más adelante, una criatura acechaba y Rachel se aferró de su cintura, una vez más.

"¿Qué diablos es eso?" -susurró-.

"Demasiado grande para ser una rata. Tal vez una nutria", dijo Quinn.

"¿Una qué?"

"Nutria. Una rata grande y peluda del agua", explicó Quinn.

Rachel trató de subirse a su espalda.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?"

"Dispárale!"

"No lo haré."

"Entonces lo hare yo. ¡Fuera de mi camino."

"Rachel, vive aquí, esta es su casa. No vamos a dispararle. Además, ¿no crees que va a hace llamar la atención sobre nosotras?"

"No esperaras que yo camine pasando al lado de eso", dijo.

"Quédate aquí".

"Con mucho gusto".

Rachel miró hacia atrás, imaginando cientos de las criaturas peludas que vienen detrás ella desde el túnel. Ella se estremeció. Quinn se acercó a la criatura, aplaudiendo mientras se iba. Por último, se arrastró hacia la puerta y desapareció.

"Todo claro", gritó.

"¿Está segura?"

"Sí. Ahora vamos."

Rachel caminó vacilante hacia Quinn, con sus ojos sin dejar nunca la entrada, esperando a la rata reaparecer.

"Está bien, Rach. Dudo de te ataque."

"Yo ni siquiera voy a preguntarte cómo sabías lo que era", dijo.

"Por un tiempo viví en el área de Houston, en el pantano. Solían venir directo a casa antes de anochecer", dijo.

Rachel se quedó quieta. Este fue el primer bit de la información personal que Quinn había compartido con ella.

"Me gusta pensar que son más como un castor que una rata", continuó Quinn.

"Bueno, eso hace toda una diferencia", dijo Rachel. "¿Por qué no lo dijiste desde el principio?"

"Y perder la oportunidad de que subieras a mi espalda?"

Rachel sonrió. "Probablemente me habría subido de todos modos."

Ambas se situaron en la entrada del túnel. Rachel observo que eran unos treinta metros de altura. Se preguntó a dónde habría ido la rata.

"Maldita sea. Ellos vuelcan esta mierda directo en el arroyo", dijo Quinn, señalando. "¿Puedes creer eso?"

"Vamos a jugar al policía de medio ambiente después, Quinn. ¿Cómo diablos vamos a salir de aquí?"

Quinn se apoderó de los lados del túnel, mirando hacia arriba. Ellas estaban en el lado del lecho del arroyo. Probablemente era tan sólo diez metros hasta la cima, pero no habian puntos de apoyo. El concreto había sido vaciado. Ella se volvió y miró hacia abajo. Unas pocas raíces de árboles sobresalían, pero no mucho más que eso.

"Me pregunto qué tan profundo es?"

"En el fondo? El arroyo? Sé que no estás sugiriendo bajar", dijo Rachel.

"Sólo en caso de que caigas", dijo Quinn. "Vamos".

"Vamos a dónde?"

"Vamos a tratar de bajar." Ella ya estaba sentada en el suelo del túnel, con las piernas colgando por los lados.

"¿Estás loca?"

"Ya lo mencionaste ", dijo a la ligera. "Siéntate aquí", dijo, señalando a su lado.

"No estoy realmente loca por las alturas", murmuró Rachel. "Es un buen momento para decirte eso?"

"Yo voy primero. Si caes, te voy a atrapar."

"Oh, bueno, eso me hace sentir mejor."

Se sentaron una junta a la otra, mirando por encima del borde. Entonces se miraron el uno al otro y sonrieron, luego se echó a reír.

"¿Has estado en un infierno por un día, ¿eh?"

"Oh, sí", dijo Rachel. "Y no ha terminado todavía."

"Los lechos de los arroyos suelen ser bastante suave. Sabes, el barro y todo."

"En caso de que me caiga?"

"Sí".

"Pensé que me ibas a atrapar"

"En caso de que no pueda hacerlo."

Rachel vio como Quinn dio la vuelta y se aferró al borde del túnel, agarró una raíz, y luego se deslizó, salió a la tierra. Ella se dejó caer cinco metros antes de detenerse.

"Tú no eres alérgica a la hiedra venenosa, ¿verdad?" Quinn acotó.

"No sé".

"Bueno, lo sabrás en un par de días." Quinn continuó su descenso finalmente, mirando hacia atrás observando como Rachel seguía sentada en el borde. "Vamos, Rach, no puedes quedarte allí."

"Podría usar tu teléfono celular y pedir ayuda", sugirió.

"Bueno, además del hecho de que ha estado bajo el agua durante un tiempo, ¿te imaginas lo que los chicos van a decir al respecto? De ninguna manera. Prefiero recibir un disparo".

"Prefiero ser rescatada por un helicóptero", murmuró Rachel. Luego respiró hondo y trató de seguir a Quinn hacia abajo. Por desgracia, la raíz del árbol no se mantuvo, y ella se deslizó y chocó en su camino con la orilla, aterrizando de golpe en el agua, enterrándose en primer lugar hasta la cintura.

Quinn trató en vano de agarrarla mientras caía. Sin pensarlo, aprovechó los últimos veinte metros y se dejó caer, aterrizando justo más allá de Rach en aguas más profundas, agarrándose a ella.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Tan pronto como pueda encontrar mi arma, lo voy a estar y luego te voy a disparar", susurró Rachel.

Quinn se echó a reír, y luego extendió la mano y frotó el barro que cubre la cara de Rach. Ella se rió más fuerte.

Rachel se enderezó, y luego zambulló a Quinn, luchando con ella en el desagüe, entre el agua una y otra vez. Se quedaron en el agua hasta la cintura, mirando el uno al otro con el barro y el agua que corría por sus rostros. Quinn sonrió y Rachel hizo lo mismo. Luego se echó a reír, sus fuertes risas sacudieron a las dos.

"Me pregunto en dónde diablos estamos", Rachel dijo finalmente.

Quinn miró su reloj. Habían pasado dos horas.

"Me pregunto dónde está la caballería?"

Las palabras apenas habían salido de su boca cuando se escucharon disparos. Las dos miraron hacia arriba, escuchando.

"Vamos", dijo Quinn. Ella agarró la mano de Rachel y la sacó del agua.

Se metieron por el arroyo hacia el otro lado. Rachel tenía un solo zapato. Caminaron sólo unos pasos antes de que el fuego se detuviera.

"Eso no duro mucho tiempo", dijo Quinn. Se acercó y estaba ayudando a Rachel a levantarse cuando una explosión las sacudió. Quinn se lanzó a la tierra, por instinto cubrió el cuerpo de Rachel con el suyo. La tierra debajo de ellas se sacudió, y luego se escuchó otra explosión más pequeña.

"¿Estás bien?"

Rachel examinó lo sucedido. Estaba empapada, cubierta de barro y agua. Sus ropas estaban en ruinas y había perdido un zapato. Y ahora, el peso no desagradable de otra mujer cubría su cuerpo. ¿Estaba bien? Sí, ella sólo había tenido el momento de su vida.

"Pesas una tonelada", dijo Rachel y oyó reír Quinn, entonces sintió que se alejaba. Se sentó, mirando atrás hacia el túnel, el humo se filtra por este hacia fuera.

"Maldita sea".

Rachel asintió con la cabeza, mirando a la vez a Quinn. Estaba sentadas una junta a la otra, empapadas de pies a cabeza. Era obvio que Quinn no llevaba sujetador…su camisa quedó pegada a ella. Por alguna razón desconocida, Rachel no podía apartar sus ojos de ella.

"Vamos. Nos están buscando."

Rachel parpadeó y miró hacia arriba, mirando a los ojos de Quinn. Luego sonrió y extendió la mano, limpiando el barro que cubría la cara de Quinn.

"No creo que eso va a ayudar". Quinn se levantó y le ofreció la mano a Rachel, quien la tomó de buena gana.


	6. Chapter 6

"Podrías haber muerto", dijo Matthew, por tercera vez. "No puedo creer lo que estuve escuchando todo el día en las noticias y te encontrabas en medio de ello." Él trajo una taza de té caliente y Rachel lo tomó.

"Estoy bien, te lo dije. Unos cuantos golpes y moretones es todo." Se sentó en la esquina de su sofá, envuelta en una cobija sorbiendo su té. Después de estar mojada todo el día, había tomado varias horas para entrar en calor.

"Entonces, ¿te vas a quedar?" preguntó vacilante.

"¿Quedarme? ¿Quedarme dónde?"

"¿En homicidios? ¿Con tu… pareja?"

Dejó la taza sobre la mesa y lo miró fijamente. "Matthew, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

"Creo que tal vez esto es más de lo que esperabas", dijo.

"Bueno, sí lo es. Estábamos ayudando a CIU. ¿Te acuerdas cuando pensabas que CIU sería el lugar perfecto para mí", le recordó ella. "Y sí me quedo." Se inclinó hacia delante. "Matthew, en todos mis años en la fuerza, esto es lo más divertido que he tenido."

"¿¡Diversión!?"

"Sí, divertido. Fue emocionante. ¿Y sabes qué? No hubo un solo momento en el cual sentí como si estuviéramos en peligro. Bueno, estábamos en peligro, pero me refiero a un grave peligro. Ella era increíble, totalmente increíble. Sugirió que hacer y yo confié en ella. Y tenía razón. Nos sacó de allí".

"Ella ha llegado hasta allí", dijo. "He escuchado historias sobre ella, es peligrosa."

"Ella no es peligrosa. Estábamos haciendo nuestro trabajo, Matthew."

"Pudiste haber sido asesinada."

"¿Vas a parar con eso? Me podrían matar cada vez que salgo."

"Me preocupo por ti, cariño." Se sentó a su lado y frotó su muslo. "No sé lo que haría si te perdiera".

"Oh, Matthew." Se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó. "Estoy bien. Agotado, pero bien."

"¿Quieres que me quede contigo esta noche?" preguntó en voz baja.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "No voy a ir a la cama y dormir. No sería una gran compañía."

"No me gusta dejarte. Ya sabes, si viviéramos juntos, yo no tendría que irme", dijo, dirigiéndose a besarla de nuevo.

Quería decirle que a pesar de que no vivían juntos, él todavía no tenía que irse. Pero ella quería que él se fuera. Ella quería estar a solas. Como dijo, estaba agotada. La prueba de hoy y el interrogatorio sin fin por CIU había durado horas.

"Yo sólo quiero descansar un poco, Matthew. Tal vez mañana, voy cocinar la cena temprano para ti. ¿Qué te parece?"

Él puso su brazo alrededor de ella y la atrajo hacia sí, besándola en la frente. "Eso suena muy bien."

Más tarde, mientras se arrastraba debajo las sábanas a solas, se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo Quinn. Hubiera querido tener su número de teléfono. Seguramente, ella no estaba en la estación esta noche durmiendo en el catre. Sin duda, se fue a casa. Rachel se echó hacia atrás, con los ojos muy abiertos. Su nueva compañera estaba lo más probablemente sola, sin nadie que se preocupara por su bienestar o traer una taza de té caliente. Nadie quejándose porque ella casi se mató. El pensamiento la entristecía. Odiaba pensar que Quinn estaba sola. No después de un día como hoy.

¿Y por qué estaba sola? Rachel no sabía nada sobre su estilo de vida, pero Quinn era atractiva. De hecho, era... preciosa, con un cuerpo para ir detrás de ella. ¿Por qué no tiene a alguien?

Pero Rachel sabía la respuesta. Quinn no quería alguien.

Quinn encendió las luces de su pequeño apartamento y miró alrededor. Ella no había estado allí en casi una semana. Arrojó las llaves sobre el mostrador, abrió la nevera y se quedó observando el interior. Dos cervezas y un cartón de leche que se había agriado, nada más. Cerró la puerta y abrió el armario, sacando una botella de whisky. Cogió un vaso grande y lo llenó casi hasta la cima, luego se trasladó a la silla solitaria, en un sillón reclinable.

"El infierno de un día", murmuró ella en la habitación vacía.

"Bueno, bueno, el héroe por un día", dijo Evans como él se acercó a Rachel y le palmeó el hombro. "Buen trabajo, Berry".

"Gracias, Evans. Todo en un día de trabajo", dijo a la ligera.

"Te veías muy bien en las noticias, toda mojada con tu cabello peinado hacia atrás", continuó, sentándose en la habitual esquina de su escritorio.

"No pensé que te darías cuenta ese tipo de cosas, Evans."

Se puso de pie rápidamente. "Te lo dije, yo no soy gay! No sé de dónde sacas eso, pero es mejor parar aquí."

Ella sólo le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Noah Puckerman se acercó entonces, sacando la mano y saludando a Rachel.

"Ustedes lo hicieron muy bien", dijo. "Buen trabajo en Homicidios. No puedo creer lo que hizo Fabray."

"Bueno, estaba actuando como CIU, reventó todo el asunto por su cuenta", dijo. Ella en realidad no lo podía creer tampoco. Cuando el equipo de televisión había preguntado cuánto tiempo había estado con CIU, Quinn se había reído. "Estamos con homicidios, no CIU. Estaban demasiados ocupados para ver este callejón sin salida, por eso nos hicieron correr hasta aquí. Demonios un callejón sin salida, ¿eh?"

"Tu debiste haber oído Fisk cuando él estaba contando la historia." Oh, mierda! dile a Malone que envié a las tropas'", Dijo Puckerman, imitando a Quinn.

Rachel se echó a reír. Eso fue sólo el comienzo de su calvario.

"¿Dónde está Fabray, de todos modos?" -preguntó ella.

"No la he visto."

"Son las ocho y media," dijo Rachel. "Ella está siempre aquí antes que yo."

Se encogió de hombros. "Ella es probablemente este afuera trabajando ya." Luego le entregó algo caliente envuelto en un papel de aluminio. Puso uno idéntico en el escritorio de Quinn. "Mi madre hizo esto. Quinn los ama."

"Gracias, Noah. Es muy dulce de tu parte."

Pero fue otra media hora antes de Quinn entrara, con el aspecto de apenas haber dormido algo.

Pasó por la mesa de Rachel y fue directo al café.

"¿Estás bien?" Rachel le preguntó cuándo Quinn volvió.

"Uh-huh", dijo, bebiendo el líquido caliente. Miró el papel sobre la mesa y sonrió. No tenía ninguna duda que la madre de Noah había cocinado para ella.

"¿Dónde has estado?"

Quinn levantó las cejas.

"¿Qué? ¿No puedo pedir eso? Yo creo que después de ayer, te puedo pedir cualquier cosa que me de la real gana."

Quinn sonrió. "Eso es lo que te parece, eh?"

"Sí, eso es lo que pienso."

"Muy bien, es justo. Yo estaba en mi barco. Me quedé dormida", dijo.

"¿Por qué no te creo?" Ella bajó la voz. "Parece que casi no dormiste, Quinn"

"Oh, pero lo hice. Me fui a mi primer apartamento. No había nada allí, excepto una botella de whisky. Cerca de la medianoche, salí y conseguí algo de comer, luego me dirigí a mi barco. Me dormí a las cuatro y después me quede atrapada en el tráfico. "

Rachel se quedó mirando. ¿Cuatro? Ella estaba dormida cerca de las diez. Estaba a punto de hacer comentarios cuando el teniente las llamo.

"Ustedes dos quieren venir aquí?"

Quinn suspiró y se apartó de su escritorio. Estaba acostumbrada a tener sólo unas pocas horas de sueño cada noche, pero por alguna razón, ella no pudo moverse esta mañana.

"Bueno, espero que tengan un buen día, detectives", dijo. "Felicitaciones, ustedes han hecho el departamento un orgullo".

Ambos lo miraron sin decir nada.

"Sin embargo, CIU tiene los pantalones en un hoyo. Su entrevista ayer por la noche, Fabray."

Ella se encogió de hombros.

"Sólo quería decirles que ustedes hicieron un buen trabajo. Me alegro de que lo hicieran de nuevo en una sola pieza". Miró a Fabray a Berry, luego de vuelta. Berry se veía descansada. Fabray parecía una mierda. "Creo que es hora de volver a su Jane Doe. El laboratorio llamó esta mañana, Fabray. Fisk tiene la información. Encontraron algunas de las fibras correspondientes."

"Muy bien. Vamos a echarle un vistazo."

Se levantaron para irse, pero Malone llamo a Quinn.

"Fabray... ¿Podemos hablar?"

Rachel miró a los dos, y luego cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Quinn se sentó de nuevo, a la espera.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien, mi teniente."

Él asintió con la cabeza. "¿Cómo van las cosas con Berry?"

"Bien".

"¿Crees que podría funcionar?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza, y luego sonrió. "Creo que podría funcionar. Era una verdadera compañía teatral por ahí ayer. Sólo me amenazó con disparar a un par de veces."

"En este caso fue fácil, Fabray. Ella podría ser buena para usted."

"Creo que podría tener razón."

"¿Cómo te sientes acerca de dejarme trabajar contigo?" Rachel le preguntó más tarde, cuando se dirigían hacia la Central.

"¿Dónde? ¿En el gimnasio?"

"Me di cuenta ayer que mi fuerza en la parte superior del cuerpo es un poco escasa", admitió.

"Tal vez. Pero voy a tomar más que un momento. Suelo ejercitarme tarde en la noche, pero podemos arreglar para ti unas clases después de trabajar unos días a la semana." Quinn miró rápidamente. "¿No quieres primero consultar con tu novio?"

"¿Por qué tengo que hacer eso?"

"Como he dicho, voy a tomas más que unos momentos."

"Sí, pero es mi tiempo no el suyo."

Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, Rachel oyó resonar en su cerebro como Matthew se enfadaría. Sabia, sin embargo, que sería quitar sus tiempos juntos y, últimamente, el tiempo se había estirado al máximo. Bueno, él lo entendería. Su trabajo era importante para ella, al igual que el suyo era para él. Tenía horas en la noche, también. Ella siempre lo entendió, cuando tuvo una reunión después de las horas o ha tenido que preparar un caso. Ella no se quejó. Sería igual su comprensión.

"¿Tres noches a la semana? Pero Rachel, apenas nos vemos el uno al otro, tal como estamos, y mira no creo que necesites ir al gimnasio", dijo.

"Por poco y no pude subir la valla, Matthew. Sí, tengo que ir al gimnasio. No estoy en gran forma."

"No estoy de acuerdo. Creo que estas de una muy buena forma."

Ella le sonrió y le entregó el plato.

"Gracias. Pero tú sabes lo que quiero decir."

"Bueno, esperemos, no escales cercas con demasiado frecuencia. ¿No te parece que estás exagerando?"

Se sentaron uno frente al otro en su mesita y lo observó en silencio mientras servía el vino. Estaba reaccionando de forma exagerada? Era sólo que Quinn estaba tan buena forma. Rachel no quería detenerla, no quería que Quinn se sintiera como que tenía que ayudarla a través de obstáculos que se produjeran. Ella debía ser capaz de mantener el ritmo. Y además, si se ejercitaban juntos, les daría más tiempo con su pareja. Más tiempo para llegar a conocerla. Rachel sospecha que la Quinn Fabray que habían conocido, no era para nada como la Quinn Fabray que había visto en el túnel ese día. Quinn nunca había perdido la calma, nunca había perdido la paciencia con ella. De hecho, ella había estado bromeando, había actuado como si fuera todo un juego. Tal vez por eso Rachel no se había sentido realmente como si estuvieran en peligro. Quinn se había limitado a tomar la carga y conseguir sacarlas de allí. Y había sido divertido.

Y Rachel quería más de ella.


	7. Chapter 7

"Me está matando", se quejó Rachel mientras trataba de levantar las pesas una vez más.

"Dos más".

"¿Dos? Dijiste uno."

"Mentí".

Rachel empujo hacia arriba, con esfuerzo. ¿Está realmente fue su idea? ¿En qué había estado pensando? Tomó una respiración profunda, finalmente empujo las pesas por encima de su cabeza.

"Genial", dijo Quinn, tomando la barra de Rach. "Ahora, la prensa de piernas".

Rach se puso de pie, agitando los brazos a los costados.

"Espero mejor no tener que sacar mi arma mañana", dijo.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque dudo que será capaz de levantar los brazos."

"Mañana vas a estar bien. Será la próxima vez", dijo Quinn. Se acercó a la prensa de piernas y señaló. "Siéntame".

Rachel lo hizo, recostándose y doblando las rodillas, apoyando los pies contra la placa. Ella vio como Quinn ajustaba el peso.

"Trata con eso".

Ella lo hizo. Se movió unos centímetros. Quinn disminuyo el peso y Rachel lo intentó de nuevo. Esta vez, ella fue capaz de extender sus piernas. Con esfuerzo.

"Genial. Ahora diez".

"¿Por qué no te creo?" Rachel murmuró mientras empujaba hacia abajo la placa.

Quinn observo sorprendida por los músculos bien definidos del muslo. Ella extendió la mano y le tocó la pierna de Rachel a la ligera, sintiendo como los músculos se mueven bajo su mano.

"¿Tu corres?" -preguntó ella.

Rachel era consciente de la mano que descansaba sobre su muslo mientras respiraba duro para terminar la serie. "Antes. Pero no desde hace un par de años. Me conformo ahora con la elíptica."

"Es mejor que nada. Tus piernas se ven como si estuvieran en buena forma".

"Gracias". Por alguna razón, la hacía sentirse mejor. Luego se inclinó hacia arriba. "¿Por qué no te ejercitas?"

"Yo lo haré esta noche. Te prometí que te ayudaría", dijo.

"¿No podemos hacer las dos cosas? Odio que estés de pie alrededor mirándome."

Quinn levantó las cejas. "Podría ser peor", bromeó. "te podría estar mirando Evans u otra persona."

Rachel sonrió. A ella le encantó cuando Quinn estaba relajada y hacia bromas. "¿Por qué no trabajas conmigo? Entonces después te invito a cenar", ofrecía a Rachel.

"¿Cenar?"

"Sí. No creo que te tomes el tiempo para comer si estás pensando en trabajar más adelante. Vamos y compraremos una hamburguesa o algo así."

Quinn se quedó pensando. Ella no había sido invitada a cenar en mucho tiempo, ella no sabía cómo responder. ¿Cómo sabía? Al parecer, Rachel le agradaba. Así que ella asintió con la cabeza.

Rachel le dirigió con una sonrisa y le extendió la mano, para apretar su brazo.

"Gracias".

"Eso no quiere decir que esté ejercitándome la ligera", dijo Quinn, tomó el equipo junto a Sam. Doblo las piernas, estiró su estómago y enganchó los tobillos debajo de la barra. Cerró los ojos y tomó aire, después inició con un ritmo constante, contando en silencio para sí misma.

Rachel miró las piernas estiradas a su lado, los músculos de la pantorrilla se abultaban con cada repetición. Ella miró sus propias piernas delgadas, preguntándose si alguna vez tendría más definición.

"Vamos, Rach otra serie", dijo Quinn a su lado.

"Sí, sí", murmuró.

Se movieron a través de las diferentes máquinas de pesas, Quinn ayudando a Rachel a reencontrarse con ellos. Habían pasado años desde que había estado en un gimnasio. Ella en realidad se sentía fortalecido por el ejercicio. Siguió las instrucciones de Quinn, no del todo consciente de sí misma mientras luchaba a través de algunos de los pesos. Pero más tarde, en el vestuario, la timidez se apoderó de ella mientras se desnudaba sólo unos casilleros más abajo de Quinn. Quinn, aparentemente, no tenía un solo hueso tímido en su cuerpo. Se desnudó, se puso de pie, caminando desnuda a la ducha.

"Dios", murmuró Rach mientras observaba a Quinn de pie. La mujer era una diosa, desde la cabeza con el cuerpo esculpido hasta los pies. Ella bajó la mirada hacia su propio cuerpo, todavía vestido con sujetador deportivo y pantalones cortos. Ella ciertamente no estaba avergonzada por su cuerpo. De hecho, Matthew dijo en numerosas ocasiones que tenía un cuerpo maravilloso. Simplemente no estaba definido como el de Quinn. Se quitó el sujetador y pantalones cortos y cogió una toalla, caminando rápidamente a una cabina de ducha.

Quinn ya estaba vestida cuando ella salió. Se inclinaba para atarse los zapatos, y miró a Rachel "Voy a esperarte afuera ", dijo.

"Está bien. Voy a estar un segundo", dijo Rachel.

Dejó caer la toalla tan pronto como Quinn salió, se vistió rápidamente. Se puso unos vaqueros y una sudadera, cepillo su pelo húmedo y empujó todo en su bolsa de deporte. Encontró a Quinn sentada en un banco de pesas cuando salió.

"Mejor?" Quinn preguntó.

Rachel sonrió. "Me siento muy bien. Gracias."

Quinn se levantó y metió ambas manos en los bolsillos, esperando.

"¿Qué hay de Albert's cerca de Pearl?" -Preguntó Rachel. "Es suficientemente casual."

"Por supuesto. Yo te seguiré."

Rachel era consciente de la camioneta Explorer detrás de ella y miró hacia arriba varias veces en el espejo. Estaba nerviosa y no podía imaginar por qué. Tal vez era porque no le había dicho a Matthew. Entonces ella miró a su teléfono celular, que estaba apagado. Podría llamarlo, pero dudaba de que fuera una breve conversación. No, ella hablaría después con él.

Albert's estaba lleno durante la noche entre semana y tenían que sentarse en el bar hasta que estuviera una mesa vacía. Ambas pidieron una cerveza, luego descansaron sus brazos casualmente en la barra superior.

"Oh Dios, esto es tan bueno", dijo Rachel después de su primer largo trago.

"Mmm", coincidió Quinn.

"Gracias por hacer esto. El entrenamiento y la cena", explicó Rachel. "Realmente quiero que seamos amigas, Quinn. Creo que va a hacer que sea mucho más fácil trabajar juntos."

"¿Crees eso?"

"Sí". Rachel apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y miró a Quinn. "Tienes que admitir, que esto es mucho mejor que discutir y discutir o simplemente no hablar., ¿Verdad?"

Quinn sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

"Lo digo en serio. Tengo miedo del infierno que me hiciste pasar la primera semana, ya sabes."

"¿Yo lo hice?" Ella se encogió de hombros. "Yo no sé por qué estaba así"

"¿En serio?" -Preguntó Rachel. "¿Y quién eres ahora?"

Quinn encendió su mirada a Rachel luego volvió a su cerveza, bebiendo la mitad de su trago.

"Era como si quisieras que no me agradaras", continuó Rachel. "Yo no puedo ir por la vida sin averiguar por qué."

"Nadie me quiere, Rach".

"Me agradas".

"¿Por qué?"

Rachel se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

"Te puedo asegurar que yo tuve más diversión contigo el otro día, que en toda mi vida"

"¿En el túnel?" Quinn preguntó con las cejas levantadas.

"Sí. En el túnel".

"¿Diversión? Me amenazaste con dispararme varias veces," Quinn le recordó.

"Ah, ya sé. En ese momento, me pareció una buena idea", dijo Rachel con una sonrisa. "De hecho, cuando pienso en el agua y me imagino ese un bonito color azul del agua! Pero lo más probable es que era de color café."

"Lo más probable".

"Quiero decir, que estábamos siendo perseguidas, tiroteadas y luego casi nos ahogamos. Luego estaba la rata come-hombres. Por no hablar de la caída de diez metros en el arroyo."

"No te olvides de la explosión."

Rachel se echó a reír. "Sí y lo único bueno es que no soy alérgica a la hiedra venenosa."

Era el turno de Quinn a reír. "No creo que hayas estado allí el tiempo suficiente para averiguarlo. Deberías haber visto tú cara a medida que caías."

"Deberías haber visto tu cara cuando te sumergí bajo el agua", disparó a Rachel de vuelta.

Quinn sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Sí, había sido muy divertido. Ellas podrían haber sido asesinadas, pero fue muy divertido. Y ella no podía recordar la última vez que se divirtió.

Rachel vio a Quinn alejarse. Ya era tarde. Después de las diez. Matthew se pondría furioso. Pero ella se encogió de hombros. Sabía qué hacer con él. Había estado divirtiéndose mucho antes de poner fin a la noche. Quinn se había abierto. No mucho, pero si un poco. Había hablado sobre todo de su barco. De hecho, ella había invitado a Rachel y Matthew a unirse a ella un fin de semana. Eso sorprendió a Rachel. Dudaba que Quinn haya invitado a alguien a hacer algo con ella. No mencionó una sola palabra sobre su infancia o de la familia, y Rachel no le preguntó. Si Quinn quería compartir, lo haría. Rachel agradeció por solo estar hablando. Así el trabajo juntas sería mucho más fácil.

_

Por último, no se podía postergar más. Dio la vuelta a su teléfono celular. El pitido insistente le dijo que tenía mensajes de voz, cuatro, de hecho. Lo agarró y hojeó identificador de llamadas. Todos de Matthew, no se molestó en escucharlos, marcó el número de él, solo tomo un tono para escucharlo responder.

"¿Estás bien?" -preguntó rápidamente.

"Por supuesto".

"¿Dónde estás?"

"Estoy dejando Albert's", dijo.

"Albert's ¿Qué estabas haciendo en Albert's?"

"Comimos una hamburguesa después de nuestra sesión de ejercicios. Lo siento, no tuve la oportunidad de llamar", dijo, permitiéndose a sí misma que una pequeña mentira.

"He estado preocupado. Yo esperaba que estuvieras en casa antes." Antes?

"Matthew, te dije que iba a salir. Yo no creo debas estar esperando por mí."

"Pensé en pasar cerca de las siete, a más tardar. Te espere. Pensé que podríamos cenar juntos", dijo.

Ella gimió en silencio. Debería haberlo llamado.

"Lo siento", dijo otra vez. "¿Quieres venir?"

"Eso estaría bien. Incluso podría comprar algo para comer."

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Está bien ¿Una hamburguesa?"

"Sándwich de pollo sería mejor."

"Está bien. Voy a estar allí en unos quince o veinte minutos", dijo. Estaba cansada y no quería saber nada más que ir a casa y meterse en la cama sola. Pero se sentía culpable por no llamar a Matthew. Iría con él esta noche, pero no sentía el haber pasado la noche con Quinn Fabray.

Un Review no estaría mal. Tengan una bella tarde.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo Trece

Quinn levantó la vista a Rachel caminando con cautela por la habitación. Ella puso una taza sobre su escritorio y otra igual para Quinn, luego se inclinó lentamente en su silla.

Quinn sonrió y tomó su café, tirando de la tapa y la inhalación. Cappuccino. Mmm.

"Gracias. Me sorprende que fueras capaz de levantarte con tus dos piernas, sin embargo" Quinn bromeó.

"Ni una sola palabra", amenazó Rachel.

"¿Tienes un poco de acumulación de ácido láctico? ¿Verdad?"

La miró. "No podía salir al baño esta mañana, gracias", dijo Rachel. "Mis muslos se negaron a cooperar."

Quinn se echó a reír, haciendo que varios de sus compañeros la observarán. Incluso Adams y Donaldson levantaron la vista.

"Deberías haber subido a la bicicleta estática esta mañana, ayudaría un poco."

"¿Estás bromeando?"

"Tal vez deberías haberle dicho a Matthew que te diera un masaje", sugirió Quinn. "He oído que ayuda."

Rachel sólo gruñó. Matthew todavía estaba un poco molesto con ella. No tan molesto para no querer dormir con ella anoche, pero molesto lo suficiente para no querer hablar de su noche en el gimnasio. Ella, sin embargo, estaba demasiado cansada incluso para hacer el amor y mucho menos para peticiones.

"¿Fabray?"

Quinn levantó la vista cuando se acercó Fisk, tomando la nota de sus manos.

"Tengo otro cuerpo en este momento. Little Mexico."

Quinn miró el papel y asintió con la cabeza.

"Gracias, Fisk. Vamos, Rach. Tiempo para jugar a policías."

Rachel cerró los ojos mientras permanecía de pie, dejando escapar un gemido pequeño por el ardor en los muslos.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" Quinn ofrecido. "¿Quieres que te lleve?"

"Esto es todo por tu culpa", dijo. "'Una burla más. ¡Una vez más!'", indicó ella a Quinn después de salir de la sala de la brigada.

Ambas se colocaron los guantes, y se acercaron al contenedor de basura. El médico forense aún estaba en pie sobre la víctima, tomando fotografías.

"Lo mismo?" Quinn preguntó.

"No lo creo. Eche un vistazo."

"Jesús", susurró Rachel y le apretó el brazo de Quinn con fuerza.

La mujer estaba desnuda, cubierta de sangre. Su estómago había sido cortado.

"Hay una gran cantidad de sangre", dijo Quinn en voz baja. "¿La mataron aquí?"

"Lo dudo", dijo Rita. "La sangre está concentrada en la víctima, por aquí solo se filtraba un poco." Señaló a la basura. "Se encontró una huella de sangre." Ella se volvió y señaló hacia el callejón.

"Voy a echar un vistazo", ofreció Rachel. Cualquier cosa para evitar mirar a la joven.

"Por lo tanto, la mató en otro lugar, arrojándola aquí luego. Es por ello que no hay cantidades de sangre aquí..."

"Sí, habrá un doble de la escena del crimen. He embolsado sus manos. Tiene las uñas rotas. Posiblemente se defendió. Podemos obtener una muestra de piel."

Quinn se encogió de hombros. Ya tenían el ADN del partido de semen en los dos primeros. Ella se acercó más, mirando el contenedor a su alrededor. Había gotas de sangre en el borde y una mancha en la cara.

"¿Hay alguna posibilidad para impresiones?" -preguntó ella.

"No. La prueba indicó que no hay nada. Estoy seguro de que usaba guates de látex".

Quinn estiro la mano y apartó el pelo enmarañado lejos de la cara de la chica. Algo no estaba bien.

"Rita... sin maquillaje", dijo Quinn. Cogió el brazo de la muchacha, mirando a través de la bolsa de plástico que Rita había puesto alrededor de su mano. "No hay pintura en las uñas."

"¿Y?"

"No creo que ella fuera una prostituta."

"Quinn, ves la impresión de una zapatilla de deporte", dijo Rachel, mientras caminaba de vuelta a ella. Miró una vez el cuerpo, y luego a Quinn. "Sin embargo, está a poca distancia, y no hacia el contenedor de basura. ¿Por qué habría una huella de sangre allí" -señaló- "y no aquí?"

Todos ellos dieron un paso atrás, mirando el suelo a su alrededor. Quinn calculó que la impresión estaba a unos veinte metros del contenedor de basura. También que va hacia el callejón, no hacia la calle, donde podría estar un automóvil estacionado.

"¿Hasta dónde llega este callejón?" -le preguntó a uno de los oficiales uniformados de pie junto a ella.

"Hasta tres cuadras. Pero hay una entrada lateral por allá", señaló. "Se divide a la panadería y la tienda de comestibles."

"Vamos a echar un vistazo."

Quinn y Rach caminaron por el callejón lateral, mirando al suelo en busca de gotas de sangre.

"Quinn, un auto apenas cabría por aquí."

"Sí, apenas. Revisa los botes de basura. Quizá tengamos un rasguño."

Rachel asintió con la cabeza, caminando hacia la calle, observando contenedores. Quinn caminaba a su lado, dejando a Rachel tomar la iniciativa. La mayoría de los contenedores se encontraban abollados.

"Pintura verde en este", dijo Rachel, señalando. "Podría ser cualquier cosa, pero parece fresco."

"Sí". Quinn levantó la tapa. El contenedor estaba lleno. Sintió el olor. "Grandioso". Miró de nuevo a los dos oficiales uniformados que estaban de pie en el callejón a su espera. "Rach, ¿cuál es el nombre de ese tipo de la otra vez?"

"Sánchez".

"Correcto." Quinn hizo señas a los dos chicos. "Sánchez? Averigüe a qué tienda pertenece este contenedor. Quiero llevarlo al laboratorio. Quiero saber de esta pintura".

"Sí, señora".

Se puso en cuclillas al lado del contenedor de basura, mirando la pequeña raspadura de la pintura en el lateral.

"Él empujó aquí", dijo Quinn, "golpeo el contenedor cuando trataba de pasar entre él y la pared. Estacionado allí. Llevó el cuerpo hasta otro el contenedor de basura. La puso dentro como todas las demás, y luego regresó a su coche, dejando la huella en una".

"¿Por qué sólo una?"

"¿Y por qué tan lejos del contenedor de basura?"

"Tal vez lo dejó a propósito", sugirió Rachel.

"¿Una pista? ¿Se burlan de nosotros? Entonces sí que tengo un enfermo hijo de puta" dijo Quinn.

"Ella está mucho peor que las demás", dijo Rachel en voz baja. "¿Por qué?"

Quinn se encogió de hombros. "Tal vez por oponer resistencia. No creo que ella sea una prostituta, Rach. Su cara se veía muy limpia. No hubo maquillaje. Tenía las uñas cortas, sin pintar."

"Podría haberla limpiado."

"¿Por qué haría eso? Los otras dos estaban completas. Sin lesiones en otra parte. Esta no."

Rachel se encogió de hombros. Ella no tenía una respuesta.

Apenas habían entrado en la sala de la brigada, cuando Malone las llamó a su oficina. Cerró la puerta detrás de ellas.

"El capitán llamó. Quiere saber si se trata de un asesino en serie. Si es así, tenemos que llamar a un perfilador de CIU".

"Los dos primeras están enlazadas. No tenemos el reporte del laboratorio hasta mañana."

"¿Qué dice tu instinto, Fabray?"

"Esto es diferente. No estoy segura de que fuera una prostituta. Las dos primeras lo eran. Las dos primeras fueron estranguladas. Esta tenía el vientre destrozado. Las dos primeras tenían la ropa puesta. Ésta estaba desnuda", dijo Quinn.

"¿Copia? Dos prostitutas asesinadas apenas están en los periódicos. Dudo que sea un imitador", dijo.

"No. Ella fue colocada en el contenedor de basura como las demás. Pero tal vez nuestro ángulo sobre prostitutas está mal."

"¿Qué te hace pensar que no era una prostituta?"

"Ella era simplemente diferente."

"Ella no tenía maquillaje, teniente", dijo Rachel. "Tenía las uñas cortas, no demasiado y no estaban pintadas como las demás."

"Apenas concluyente. Vamos con algo. Dos prostitutas fueron mencionadas a través de los periódicos. ¿Tres? Va a estar en la página principal. La oficina del alcalde va a llamar. Ellos quieren enviar a alguien para elaborar un informe. Voy a tratar de detenerlo por unos pocos días. "

"Por lo menos hasta que tengamos los resultados del laboratorio. Quiero ir también mañana a la autopsia."

"¿Quieres un perfilador?"

"¿CIU? Eso va a estar bien," dijo Fabray.

"Tal vez deberías dejar que Berry maneje esa parte. No creo que les moleste tanto como tú lo hiciste."

Quinn aún estaba en la introducción de notas acerca de su caso cuando Rach le dio un golpecito en el brazo. Quinn levantó la vista cansada.

"Me voy", dijo Rachel. "ya son después de las seis".

Quinn asintió con la cabeza, y luego volvió a sus notas.

"Sé que estás cansada. ¿Por qué no le das un descanso hasta mañana?" Rach sugirió en voz baja.

Quinn se reclinó en su silla, mirando a Rachel. Sus pantalones estaban una poco arrugados ahora, pero sigue viéndose bien. Rodó sus ojos las mangas enrolladas de su camisa y observo su cabello castaño que estaba en desorden. Quinn sabía que en numerosas ocasionee, Rachel había pasado sus manos a través de él durante el día.

"Sólo quiero asegurarme de colocar todas las notas en el ordenador, cuando todavía estoy fresca".

"¿Fresca? Hemos estado repasando esto todo el día", dijo Rachel. "Supongo que vas a quedarte aquí esta noche?"

"Probablemente".

"¿Vas a ir a cenar por lo menos?"

"Sí. Tengo el nombre del repartidor de pizza."

"Está bien. Entonces no voy a preocuparme por ti."

"Yo no estoy acostumbrada a que alguien esté preocupado por mí", dijo Quinn.

"Bueno, mejor acostúmbrate a ello", dijo Rach mientras se alejaba. Entonces se detuvo. "Yo ni siquiera tengo tú número de teléfono. Si te necesito para algo, ¿cómo puedo ponerme en contacto contigo?"

"Sólo mi celular".

"Sí. No tengo ni siquiera eso."

Quinn sacó su cajón y cogió una de sus tarjetas. Ella garabateó su número de celular en la parte posterior y se lo entregó a Rachel.

"Gracias. Ahora descansa un poco."

Quinn asintió con la cabeza. "Tú también".

"Me gustaría pero le prometí a Matthew me iba a una cena con él. Eso es lo último que quiero hacer." Luego hizo una pausa. "Podría quedarme aquí contigo y trabajar. Entonces tendría una excusa para no ir", dijo esperanzada.

"No quiero que te quedes aquí, Rach. Ve y pasar un buen rato. Por lo menos tendrás una cena."

Rachel asintió con la cabeza. Luego sonrió y se alejó, a sabiendas de que Quinn pasaría muchas más horas allí mismo, en su escritorio. Ella hizo una nota mental para invitar a Quinn a cenar de nuevo mañana después de su entrenamiento.

Quinn ciegamente agarró el último trozo de pizza, mientras buscaba en la computadora otra vez, repasando los archivos de las tres mujeres. Estaba cansada y su visión era borrosa, pero ella no se detuvo. No era una suma. Ya no se trataba de prostitutas al azar asesinadas, estaba convencida que la tercera chica no pertenecía al grupo de las otras.

Ella aterrizó de nuevo en el tatuaje que tenía Lorena en el brazo. Ya había leído el informe suministrado por Sara. Era breve, el diseño se remonta a principios de 1900 como un símbolo de la Krewe, el primer negro que participó secretamente en el Mardi Gras. Se utilizan en la actualidad por miembros de pandillas locales en Nueva Orleans. No había mucho más, pero tal vez la Internet podría encontrar más.

Pero una hora más tarde, seguía navegando a través de otra página web de tatuajes. Hasta ahora, no coinciden. Había encontrado máscaras del carnaval que habían sido utilizados como diseños para tatuajes, pero no éste. Este era oscuro, buscando el mal, siniestro. No es extraño que las pandillas lo hubieran adoptado. Había perdido la esperanza de encontrarlo, pero siguió pasando las páginas Web. Estuvo a punto de saltar a otra página, cuando apareció la imagen en su pantalla.

"Mierda", murmuró.

"¿Todavía estás aquí?"

Ella dio un salto, no había oído a Andy entrar empujando la bolsa enfrente, doblando el mostrador de Evans para recoger la basura.

"Es tarde, detective. Tengo tu cama lista."

"Gracias, Andy. Pero, ¿quién podría dormir con todo ese ruido allá abajo. ¿Qué está pasando?"

"Parecen adolescentes corriendo por toda la estación."

Ella asintió con la cabeza, luego miró a su impresión.

"Ven aquí un momento, Andy".

"Seguro, señorita."

"Mira esto". Señaló a la pantalla. "¿Coincide?" Ella levantó la impresión de los tatuajes de su chica.

"Bueno, vamos a ver." Se puso las gafas del bolsillo y empezó a mirar por encima del hombro de ella a la pantalla y luego al papel.

"Sí", dijo. "Aparece el mismo." Luego tomó la impresión. "Excepto que está de aquí tiene esa cosa en círculo en la parte inferior."

"Déjame ver". Vio la impresión y entrecerró los ojos. Sí, en la parte inferior de su tatuaje había un círculo con un. . . maldita sea, un símbolo femenino. Miró de nuevo a la pantalla, a continuación, hizo clic sobre "variaciones". Había cuatro imágenes, una tenía el símbolo femenino. Hizo clic en él.

"Mierda", murmuró mientras leía. "Gracias, Andy."

"Por supuesto." Siguió caminando, vaciado papeleras a su paso.

"Difícilmente me dijiste dos palabras toda la noche", se quejó Matthew cuando se preparaba para acostarse.

"Lo siento, estoy muy, muy cansada", dijo. Se cepilló los dientes, y luego lo eludió cuando ella entró en su dormitorio. Tendría que haber ido a casa. Maldita sea, que debería haberse quedado en la oficina con Quinn. La cena había sido insoportable. Todo lo que podía pensar era en el caso y de la autopsia a la que tendría que presentarse en la mañana. Habían pasado años desde que ella había estado en una autopsia, y lo último que quería era llegar aprensiva frente a Quinn.

"Si estabas tan cansada, podrías haberte quedado en casa."

"Matthew, estos son sus compañeros de trabajo. No podía haberme quedado en casa." Ella apartó la manta y se metió debajo, suspirando profundamente.

"Sólo deseaba que, ya sabes, no me defraudaras."

"Fui a la cena", dijo, haciéndose eco de las palabras de Quinn. "Eso es lo único que importa", dijo en voz baja, dándose la vuelta y cerrando los ojos. Ella lo sintió gatear a su lado, sintió que su brazo mientras que serpenteaba alrededor de su cintura. Ella no se movió.


	9. Chapter 9

Quinn estaba en la misma posición en que Rachel la había dejado. Mirando a su equipo, con una mano en el ratón, la barbilla apoyada en la palma de la otra mano. Rachel se acercó y coloco una vaso de capuchino en frente de ella.

"¿Cómo te puedes ver tan fresca y descansada?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Quinn preguntó mientras sacaba la tapa del vaso. "Mmm, gracias."

"¿Qué tan tarde has trabajado?"

Quinn se encogió de hombros. "No fue tan tarde."

"¿Por qué no te creo?"

"Yo no duermo mucho."

"Parece que dormiste las ocho horas."

"Tú no lo hiciste."

"Oh, muchas gracias."

"¿Cómo fue tu cena?"

"Fue horrible". Rachel se sentó y quitó la tapa, bebiendo tranquilamente su café. "Yo estaba tan cansada y lo último que quería era estar en una cena con abogados de defensa, contando historias de guerra".

"¿Es eso lo que es?"

"Sí, y le encanta."

"Alguien tiene que hacerlo", dijo Quinn. Ella volvió a su equipo, hojeando las notas que había hecho la noche anterior.

Rachel la miraba. Ella realmente se veía descansada. Tal vez había tomado su consejo y fue a dormir. Su pelo rubio estaba tan limpio como siempre. Sus siempre presentes pantalones vaqueros se complementaron esta mañana con una chaqueta ligera.

"Te ves bien", dijo.

"¿Mande?"

"La chaqueta. ¿Cuál es la ocasión?"

Quinn sonrió. "Me he quedado sin ropa aquí. La camisa está sucia."

Rachel suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Cuándo lavas?"

"Cuando me quedo sin ropa."

"Así que esta noche lavas tu ropa?"

"No. Tengo un algo en mi apartamento."

"¿Podemos hacer una sesión de ejercicios?"

"¿Quieres continuar?"

"Sí. Todavía estoy dolorida, pero quiero continuar". Ella flexiona sus músculos. Sí, sin duda dolorida. "¿Cenamos?"

Quinn levantó las cejas.

"Después de nuestra sesión de ejercicios", explicó Rachel.

"Claro, si tienes tiempo."

"Tengo tiempo, además, sé que voy a estar muriendo de hambre, después de esta autopsia, dudo que quiera comer el resto del día."

"Supongo que en Asalto no tenías muchas ocasiones de presenciar una autopsia, ¿eh?"

"Hace años", admitió Rachel.

"Puedes saltarla", ofreció Quinn. Recordó la primera vez que había hecho una autopsia con Kaplan. Apenas había salido de la habitación antes de perder el desayuno. Ella nunca ofreció esto, ahora se preguntó por qué estaba ofreciéndoselo a Rachel.

"No lo haré. Somos socios. En todo."

Las dos levantaron la vista cuando se acercó Donaldson. En las últimas semanas Rachel había estado aquí y apenas había hablado con el chico.

"Necesito un poco ayuda, Fabray ", dijo vacilante.

"¿Qué pasa, Donaldson?"

"Los bares gay ¿Qué tan bien los conoce?"

Quinn le miró, entrecerrando los ojos.

"Los clubes de negros ¿Qué tan bien los conoce, Donaldson?"

"Sólo estoy pidiéndote ayuda en este tema, Fabray."

Ella se echó hacia atrás, mirando a Rachel, quien asintió con la cabeza y le dio una leve sonrisa.

"Está bien. ¿Qué quieres?"

"Tenemos un travesti. Fue...maldición…decapitado. Su jefe lo encontró esta mañana. Tenemos dos sellos del clubes en él." Donaldson miró sus notas. "Uno es de Change, el otro de la Laguna Rosa."

"¿Tu y Adams recibieron este caso?"

Él asintió con la cabeza.

"Bueno, yo apuesto a que ambos van a reventarse el culo tratando de resolverlo."

"Sólo hacemos nuestro trabajo, Fabray. ¿Sabes de estos clubes?", preguntó..

"Se podría pensar que Change serían para la gente transgénero, pero no lo es. La Laguna Rosa abastece sobre todo a ellos."

"Gracias".

"¿irán allí?"

Él asintió con la cabeza.

"Eso va a ser divertido", arrastrando las palabras fuera de ella. "Ojalá pudiéramos ir y ver." Luego se inclinó hacia delante. "Ten cuidado. Adams podría tratar de seducirte ", bromeó. "Asegúrese de que sabe que en realidad son hombres vestidos."

Rachel cubrió la sonrisa en su rostro como los ojos de Donaldson amplió.

"Vamos deja de jugar, fabray."

Quinn negó con la cabeza, y luego sonrió a Rach.

"Homofóbico, ambos. Confía en mí, este caso nunca se resolverá."

"Ninguno de ellos realmente han hablado conmigo, ya sabes. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que me aceptan?"

"Son unos idiotas. No te preocupes por eso."

"¿Esa tú manera de decirme que no me van a aceptar?"

"No. Ellos van a hacerlo, eres hetero. Si haces un buen trabajo, van a entrar en calor. Bueno, Adams no puede, pero Donaldson sí".

"Es porque eres gay, ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué?"

"Por eso te tratan así".

Quinn sonrió. "No. Es porque soy una perra."

"Yo no lo creo."

"¿Qué? ¿Que soy una perra?"

"Bueno, si me hubieran preguntado un par de semanas atrás..." Rach dijo. "Pero ahora pones buena cara".

"Oh, ¿Y tú crees que me he abierto? Que ya has visto el verdadero yo?"

"Sí".

Quinn se quedó mirándola durante un largo momento.

"No sabes quién es mi verdadero yo ", dijo en voz baja.

"Yo creo que sí."

Se miraron la una a la otra a través de las mesas, y luego asintió con la cabeza. Rach sonrió.

"Vamos. Tenemos una autopsia. Te informare sobre lo que me enteré ayer por la noche."

Rachel empujo su silla hacia atrás y agarró su bolso, después de Quinn.

"Yo sabía que trabajaste ayer por la noche. ¿Comiste algo siquiera?"

"Pizza". A continuación, Quinn tiró las llaves a Rach. "Tú conduces."

"¿De verdad crees que era gay?" Rachel le preguntó mientras caminaban en el laboratorio. "Ella era una prostituta. ¿Es posible?"

Quinn se detuvo. "Ella era una prostituta, ese era su trabajo. No estaba haciendo el amor, Rach. Era sexo por dinero. Cuando no estaba trabajando, sí, creo que era gay."

"No sé, Quinn. El hecho de que el tatuaje era de una pandilla de lesbianas, no prueba que era una prostituta."

"Vamos a seguir con esto más adelante. Vamos a ver qué resulta hoy después de la autopsia."

Jackson ya había empezado, Rachel entro y dio un paso atrás, lejos del cuerpo. Una sábana todavía está cubriendo el torso.

"Llegas tarde", dijo. "Ya he hecho el preliminar."

"Espero no perderme nada."

"Tiene muestras de piel de debajo de las uñas", dijo. "Tenemos un pelo, también marcas en la piel." Se retiró la sabana y Rachel exclamó. "Lo siento, detective". Señaló a su cuello. "Los moretones alrededor del cuello, el mismo indicativo que las otras, pero es lo que la mató. Las heridas en su vientre era post-mortem".

"El tiempo de la muerte? Rita pensó después de la medianoche."

"Suena bien. El estómago estaba vacío o lo que quedaba de él, de todos modos. Ella había sido sodomizada brutalmente. He encontrado fibras de madera en el recto, sufrió una hemorragia", afirmó.

"Estoy buscando un partido para el esperma", dijo Quinn.

"Sí, lo sé. Vamos a tener el ADN esta tarde. Tendré que hacerlo antes que el laboratorio cierre."

Rachel la observo mientras caminaban alrededor del cuerpo. Vio los rostros impasibles de Quinn, y el Dr. Jackson. Ellos no parecían estar afectados en lo absoluto. Mientras ella estaba agradecida de no haber tenido el tiempo para el desayuno.

"Hay moretones en sus piernas y brazos. Mira aquí". Señaló. "Sus muñecas estaban atadas. Tenemos fibras de la cuerda. Bueno, dos", dijo. "Voy a coincidir con los que se encuentran en la segunda víctima."

"La cortó él?"

"Yo creo con un cuchillo de cocina de sierra o tal vez un cuchillo de pan. La herida inicial fue aquí." Señaló. "Entonces, el asesino no detuvo el cuchillo, hasta el esternón. Se presentó aquí". Mostró Fabray "Voy a ser capaz de obtener algunas marcas del hueso. Si logras encontrar un cuchillo, podemos buscar coincidencia".

"Rach, echa un vistazo..." Quinn se detuvo cuando vio la blancura del rostro de Rachel. Se acercó en silencio, de pie frente a ella, bloqueando la vista del cuerpo. Esperó hasta que Rach la miró a los ojos. "¿Por qué no tomas un poco de aire?"

"Estoy bien".

"No, no lo estas, voy a terminar aquí. Busca un poco de aire".

Rach tragó saliva, volvió y se dirigió rápidamente fuera de la habitación. Quinn se volvió de nuevo a Jackson y se encogió de hombros.

"Lo siento".

"Está bien. Al menos ella no lanzó todo por el suelo como Kaplan."

"Sí. Tenía miedo de que llegara a ese punto, sin embargo."

Media hora más tarde, Quinn encontró a Rachel sentada en un banco fuera a la luz del sol. Se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

"¿Estás bien?"

Rach estaba mirando hacia adelante, volcando su ira.

"Me gustaría que no me hubieras avergonzado."

"No fue mi intención avergonzarte, Rach. Estabas tan blanca como una hoja."

Rach finalmente volvió la cabeza y miró a Quinn. Pero los ojos de Quinn eran cálidos, preocupados. Su ira desapareció. Quinn no la había enviado fuera de la habitación para su vergüenza frente al Dr. Jackson. Simplemente había estado preocupada por ella.

"Lo siento. Me llevará un tiempo acostumbrarme a eso."

"¿Cómo lo lograrías? No creo que alguna vez yo me acostumbre a ello." Quinn fue hacia atrás y estiró las piernas. "tú sólo tiene que separar, ya no es el cuerpo de una joven. Es una prueba para atrapar a un asesino."

"¿Ha encontrado alguna otra cosa?"

"Hasta que tengamos nuevamente el ADN, es difícil creer que era el mismo asesino. Los dos primeros cuerpos estaban limpios, excepto por el semen. Estas...fibras de la cuerda, fibras de madera, la herida de cuchillo...todo es diferente."

"Tal vez es sólo avanza."

"Sí. Escucha, Jackson va a poner las fotos en la base de datos tan pronto como le sea posible. Si tenemos una coincidencia de ADN, creo que se debería establecer una reunión con CIU y el generador de perfiles. Me quedo fuera de ese camino. Además de lo que sucedió la semana pasada, CIU y yo tenemos una vieja historia."

"¿Hay alguien en el departamento con quien no estés enojada?"

"Creo que has visto a todos más o menos".

Teléfono celular de Quinn las interrumpió.

"Fabray, creo que puede tener un ID de tu chica." dijo Fisk.

"¿Cuál?"

"Es una chica que estaba desaparecida, Raquel Anderson. Se ajusta a la descripción. He enviado una unidad a la casa de sus padres. ¿Quieres traerlos?"

"Vamos a conseguir las fotos primero y vamos a echar un vistazo. No hace falta molestarlos si no es ella."

"Entendido".

"Vamos, Rach", dijo Quinn, ya caminando hacia el coche. "Personas Desaparecidas tiene un posible partido."

Quinn miraba a través de la ventana de cristal en una de las salas de interrogatorio como Rachel habló en voz baja con la señora Anderson. Ella nunca había sido buena con esta parte del trabajo. Demasiados recuerdos. Pero Rachel, tenía calidez. Quinn vio que la mujer se acercó a Rachel, aferrada a su brazo. Quinn apartó la mirada del dolor. Rachel le había dicho acerca de su hija. Si fuera Quinn, ella acabaría soltando la noticia bruscamente.

"Quinn?"

"¿Sí?" Se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a Malone.

"La oficina del Alcalde acaba de llamar. Ellos quieren reunirse mañana. ¿Has leído el periódico?"

"No."

"No lo hagas. Parece que es culpa nuestra no informar lo suficiente sobre los dos primeros asesinatos". Miró a Rachel. "¿Es la madre?"

"Sí".

"¿Vas a hacerle preguntas?"

"Sí. Tan pronto como Rachel piense que está bien."

Malone asintió con la cabeza.

"Por lo tanto, ella está trabajando bien? Nunca he visto quedarte de brazos cruzados antes", dijo.

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Ella es mejor en esto que yo."

"Está bien. Pero date prisa. Tenemos que cumplir. ¿Quieres traer a otro equipo?"

"No."

"Está bien. Pero estamos bajo el microscopio con este."

"Tengo una teoría. Sabré más después de hablar con la madre."

"Quiero saber todo".

Quinn devolvió la mirada hacia Rachel, viendo como la madre se secó los ojos. Finalmente se alejó del cristal y abrió la puerta. Las mujeres la observaron entrar.

"Señora Anderson, soy el detective Fabray. Siento mucho lo de su hija", dijo.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza, todavía secándose los ojos. Rachel todavía sujetaba su mano.

"Tenemos que hacerle algunas preguntas", dijo en voz baja. Sacó una silla frente a ella, y luego miró rápidamente a Rachel. Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Han habido tres mujeres jóvenes que murieron. Las dos primeras fueron...prostitutas. Pensamos que ese era el patrón."

"Prostitutas? Seguro que no está sugiriendo que mi Raquel lo era ..."

"No, por supuesto que no. Estamos tratando de encontrar un vínculo entre ellas. Creemos que es el mismo asesino. Señora Anderson, era su hija ... gay?"

La señora Anderson levantó los ojos llenos de lágrimas a Quinn, y luego sollozó. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Sí. Ella ... ella me dijo hace aproximadamente un año. Yo no lo podía creer. Mi marido, que aún... no lo puede aceptar."

"Yo entiendo. Lo siento." Quinn miró a Rachel de nuevo.

"Señora Anderson", dijo Rachel. "¿Sabe usted sí que estaba viendo a alguien? ¿Sabes si ella frecuentaba los clubes?"

La señora Anderson negó con la cabeza.

"No hablamos de eso", dijo en voz baja. "Nosotros no queríamos saber."

"¿Sabe usted quiénes son sus amigos?"

Los ojos de la señora Anderson se abrieron.

"¿Cree usted que uno de ellos le hizo esto?"

"No, no. Sólo estamos tratando de averiguar a dónde fue, si ella salía con alguien a ¿Dónde podría haber ido la noche en que murió", dijo Quinn.

"Ella salió de la casa alrededor de las nueve, dijo que estaría en casa antes de la medianoche, rara vez llegaba más tarde que eso."

"¿Ella tenía una computadora?" -Preguntó Rachel.

"Sí, por supuesto. Lo necesitaba para la escuela."

"Vamos a necesitarlo, señora Anderson. ¿Qué pasa con un teléfono celular?"

"Sí, lo tenía."

"Hemos encontrado su coche en un estacionamiento en el Parque de la Feria. No había ningún teléfono celular. ¿Lo tenía con ella?"

"Sí".

"Está bien". Rachel sonrió amablemente a ella y después miró a Quinn. "Creo que eso es todo por ahora. ¿Quieres llamar a su marido?"

"Debo hacerlo. Pero, ¿te quedas conmigo?"

"Por supuesto. Me quedaré hasta que él venga."

"¿Vamos... vamos a necesitar identificarla?" -susurró-.

"No."

Quinn se puso de pie, y luego tocó el hombro de Rach.

"¿Podemos hablar?"

Rachel asintió con la cabeza. "Voy a estar de vuelta señora Anderson."

Se cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, con los ojos uniéndose entre sí. Quinn vio un atisbo de lágrimas en los de Rachel.

"Gracias por hacer eso. Sé que fue difícil".

"Me rompió el corazón."

"Lo sé. Lo siento."

Rach asintió con la cabeza, y luego cruzó los brazos sobre su cintura.

"Por lo tanto, no prostitutas. Lesbianas?"

"Bueno, tenemos dos de cada uno, creo", dijo Quinn. "Si podemos encontrar más información sobre Cristal, entonces podemos estar seguras. Malone quiere reunirse con nosotros tan pronto como su marido llegue. Mañana, la oficina del alcalde se encuentra de visita. Quieren un informe".

"Está bien. Pero me quiero quedar hasta que el marido llegue."

"Eso está bien. Voy a escribir esto y dar una llamada al laboratorio, a ver si tienen los resultados."

Rach asintió con la cabeza, tocó el antebrazo de Quinn mientras caminaba pasando a su lado, apretando suavemente. Los ojos de Quinn siguieron los delgados dedos a medida que se enrollaban alrededor de su brazo, y luego los vio escapar con la misma rapidez. Mientras caminaba hacia su mesa, su mano tocó su piel donde los dedos de Rach habían estado.

Era diferente. No estaba acostumbrada a personas tocándola. No así. No con tanta indiferencia, como si fuera algo natural. Rachel era obviamente una persona cariñosa y tocar era parte de ella. Debería haberlo sabido, desde su tiempo de permanencia en el túnel, las manos de Rachel habían estado en ella durante casi dos horas.

Dios, ¿quién hubiera pensado que alguna vez podía tolerar esto? Ella sonrió cuando abrió el archivo en su computadora. Ella había conocido a Rachel por tres semanas. Y dentro de tres semanas, Rachel se había convertido en más que un compañero para ella, que todos los otros combinados. Rachel hizo caso omiso de sus estados de ánimo, ignoró los rumores que había oído de Quinn, ignoró el hecho de que ella era gay. Y si Quinn no tenía cuidado, acabarían siendo buenas amigas. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pasó?

Ella había escrito con rapidez las pocas notas de su conversación con la señora Anderson. Luego tomó el teléfono y marcó el laboratorio. Sólo habían pasado un par de horas, pero ella empujaba.

"Es Fabray. Jackson esta por allí?"

"Todavía está en el laboratorio."

"¿Puedes tomar un mensaje para él? Necesito saber si tiene algo. Nos dieron una identificación positiva de la víctima", dijo.

"Lo tenemos. Raquel Anderson. Va a tardar un par de horas para hacer el informe. Se ha puesto a trabajar ya."

"Llámame tan pronto como lo termine."

"No lo hacemos siempre?"

"Sara, me estás tomando el pelo? Si lo hicieran para un perro muerto, tendría que esperar varios días".

"No te preocupes. Vamos a llamar Fabray. La oficina del alcalde ya ha venido a comprobarlo."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué demonios llaman? No es su caso ", exclamó, alzando la voz.

"Oye, no superas a la Alcaldía, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Llámame en primer lugar," gruñó. "Lo digo en serio." Ella colgó el teléfono. "Idiotas".

"Eso tenía que haber sido el laboratorio", dijo Rachel, mientras sacaba su silla. "¿Qué está pasando?"

"La oficina del alcalde los llamó en lugar de nosotros. No pensarías que unas cuantas putas de Whacked pueden agitar tanto las cosas", dijo.

"Pensé que habías dicho que no era porque fueran prostitutas".

"Ellos no saben eso". Quinn se levantó y cogió el expediente y los informes que había impreso observados ayer por la noche. "Vamos. Debemos repasar el caso con Malone".

"Ya sabes, si quieres saltar esta noche en el entrenamiento, no me importara", dijo Rachel mientras seguía a Quinn.

"¿Qué pasa con la parte superior del cuerpo?"

"¿Qué pasa con eso?"

Quinn se detuvo y miró, con sus ojos moviéndose lentamente hacia arriba de la cintura de Rachel, haciendo una breve pausa en sus pechos, y luego a la cara.

"Bueno, se ve bien para mí. Tú eres la que pensé que necesitaba el ejercicio."

Rachel se puso las manos en las caderas.

"Me acabas de comprobar?"

Quinn sonrió. "Por supuesto que no. Lo hice el primer día."

Rachel estaba clavada en el suelo cuando Quinn entró en el despacho del teniente.

"Berry ¿Va a unirse a nosotros o qué?" llamó Malone.

Entró y de forma deliberada golpeo el brazo de Quinn mientras se sentaba a su lado. Ella fue recompensada con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, vamos a escuchar lo que tienen", dijo.

"Jane Doe Número Uno. Nombre de la calle Lorena. Estrangulada. Arrojada en el contenedor de basura en el este de Dallas. Tiene ADN en cuatro muestras de semen. No hay coincidencias en la base de datos. Jane Doe Número Dos. Nombre de la calle Cristal. Estrangulada. Arrojada en el contenedor de basura en el centro de la ciudad. Partido semen coincidente con el de la primera Jane Doe. Ahora, Raquel Anderson. Arrojada en el contenedor de basura en Little México". Quinn levantó la vista. "Vientre desgarrado. Ella es la única de las tres que estaba desnuda. Tenemos fibras de la cuerda y las fibras de madera. Raquel Anderson estaba atada. Las tres fueron sodomizadas". Miró a Malone. "Raquel Anderson no era una prostituta. Ella era gay, según su madre. El tatuaje de Lorena, se remonta a un símbolo de las pandillas en Nueva Orleans." Ella le entregó la copia que había encontrado en Internet la noche anterior. "El tatuaje se vio alterado. El símbolo en la parte inferior indica que ella era lesbiana, también."

"Así que no creo que alguien está golpeando a las niñas por su trabajo?" , preguntó.

"No, tampoco creo que sea al azar. Tenemos que saber algo más de Cristal. Tal vez ella también era lesbiana. Eso podría ser nuestro ángulo."

Malone se inclinó hacia delante. "Eran prostitutas, Fabray. Perdóname por mi ignorancia, pero son prostitutas lesbianas?"

"Todo el mundo tiene que ganarse la vida, Teniente".

"Al menos que consigan algo de esta Cristal, no creo que se vaya a aclarar. Además, no se sabe mucho acerca de Lorena. Podrían ser sólo algo femenino, este tatuaje. Podría ser, todo es al azar y es sólo una coincidencia que dos de ellas eran prostitutas".

"Todos sabemos que los asesinos seriales no hacen nada al azar. Algo tiene que vincularlos".

"Tal vez el hecho de tratarse de mujeres", sugirió Rachel.

"No. Son todas jóvenes, menores de veintiún. No es al azar. Si fuera al azar, es probable que una de ellas hubiera sido mayor. ¿Por qué tres adolescentes? Tiene que haber un vínculo", dijo Quinn.

"Averigua más acerca de Cristal o verifica el tatuaje, Fabray. Nos reunimos mañana a las diez. Probablemente enviaran a Figgins", dijo.

"¿En serio?"

"Lo más probable".

"¿Quién es Figgins ?" -Preguntó Rachel.

"La fuerza en las tareas del Alcalde", dijo Malone. "Él y Fabray no se dan la mano".

"¿Y quién si?"

"Muy gracioso", dijo Fabray con sequedad-.

"¿Qué pasa con el perfilador? Creo que debemos traer a alguien"

"Sí. Voy a reunirme con ellos", dijo Rachel.

Malone miró a Quinn. "Eso está bien?"

"Sí".

"Está bien. Voy a llamar a CIU. Consígueme algo más, Fabray."

"Estamos trabajando en ello."

"¿En qué estamos trabajando?" Rachel le preguntó mientras caminaban de regreso a sus escritorios.

"Voy a ir a algunos clubes esta noche, mostrar nuestras fotos alrededor."

"Supongo que quieres decir que vamos a ir a algunos clubes esta noche", corrigió Rachel.

Quinn se detuvo. "Eso no es necesario. Puedo hacerlo."

"Estoy segura de que es posible. Pero no lo harás."

"Rachel, no hay necesidad que tu vengas. Yo sólo voy a mostrar las imágenes de ellas a su alrededor, a ver si alguien las conoce."

"Maldita sea, Fabray. Somos socios. Si vas a salir, entonces yo voy a salir."

"Hay ... una vida. Tienes a alguien. No hay necesidad de salir juntas a la medianoche."

"¿Qué demonios tiene eso que ver con eso?" -preguntó ella. "Trabajamos juntas en esto. Y no puedes usar de excusa que tengo a alguien", Dijo Rachel.

"Está bien. Entonces, ¿qué tal el hecho de que no encajes? Las personas son más propensas a hablar hacia mí que a ti."

"Te he visto hablar con la gente. No creo que sea cierto."

Evans se acercó y se interpuso entre ellas, sonriendo.

"Ustedes jóvenes peleando de nuevo? ¿Necesita un árbitro?"

"Piérdete, Evans", dijo Quinn, mirándolo.

"Whoa, Fabray, cálmate. Sólo estoy tratando de detener una pelea aquí".

Quinn se volvió y se dirigió al baño de las damas. Rachel la siguió.

"No se puede seguir haciéndote esto", dijo Rachel.

"¿Haciendo qué?"

"Haciéndote cargo. Tomando todas las decisiones. Somos socios, Quinn. ¿Por qué diablos no quieres salir contigo?"

Quinn metió las manos en sus pantalones vaqueros y se volvió para mirarse en el espejo, observando la reflexión en los ojos de Rachel.

"Debido a que los lugares a los que voy, yo no te quiero en el."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque no son lugares agradables...".

"Son con rejas".

"Bares de cuero. Sexuales. No los clubes de baile", dijo Quinn.

"Y tú crees que te voy a juzgar?"

Quinn se encogió de hombros.

"¿Tu frecuentas estos lugares en horas de descanso? ¿Tienes miedo de que alguien te reconozcan?"

"No, por supuesto."

"¿Entonces?"

Rachel se acercó para mirar a Quinn.

"Yo no voy a juzgarte en base a lo que podría ver esta noche, Quinn. Hay un montón de bares heteros, a los cuales no voy a poner un pie dentro ¿Cuál es la diferencia?"

"Necesitamos información, Rachel. Si vas, mirando a todos con los ojos abiertos y asombrados, nadie va a hablar."

"Voy a estar bien. Y si alguien se acerca demasiado, voy a confiar en que tu vas a cuidarme de ellos."

Quinn permitió una sonrisa para tocarle la cara y Rache sonrió en respuesta.

"Está bien. Puedes ir. Pero ... debes cambiarte de ropa. Jeans. Tenemos que empezar a eso de las diez."

"Está bien. Nos vemos de nuevo aquí?"

Quinn asintió con la cabeza y la vio alejarse. Se preguntó qué le diría Matthew a Rache.

"Bares gay?"

"Sí, Matthew," dijo Rachel. Ella colgó el teléfono mientras se ponía los pantalones. "Estoy segura que será después de la medianoche antes de que haya terminado. Te llamaré mañana, en algún momento."

"¿Por qué no acabas de venir aquí cuando hayas terminado?"

"Debido a que voy a llegar tarde, Matthew."

"Yo podría esperarte hasta que llegues. Es viernes por la noche, Rachel"

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró al techo. ¿Por qué era tan difícil?

"Matthew, por favor. Estoy demasiado cansada para discutir sobre esto. Cuando hayamos terminado, vuelvo a casa para ir a la cama. No voy a ir a tu apartamento ¿Bien? vamos a hablar mañana".

"¿Cómo puedo saber si estás bien?"

"¿Por qué no iba a estar bien? Vamos a algunos de los bares, a hacer preguntas. Eso es todo."

"Rachel, cualquier cosa puede pasar. Creo que deberías por lo menos llamarme cuando llegues a casa."

"¿Por qué haces esto?" -preguntó ella en voz baja.

"Yo sólo ... me preocupo por ti. Tú has tenido este trabajo apenas un mes y casi no nos hemos visto. Cuando lo hacemos, siempre estás cansada. A mi simplemente no me gusta lo que está haciendo con nosotros. "

"¿De verdad quieres tener esta conversación ahora?" Se sentó en la cama y cruzó las piernas. "Este es mi trabajo, Matthew. No de ocho a cinco. Al igual que el tuyo no es de ocho a cinco. No es como si fuera a salir para una noche de diversión. Estoy trabajando", dijo.

"Lo sé. Lo siento. Sé que esto es importante para ti. Pero... Yo quiero ser importante para ti, también."

Ella suspiró. No debería ser así. Se estaba haciendo demasiado complicado. Actuaba como si ella iba a salir en una cita, por amor a Cristo.

"Matthew, estás fuera de proporción. Sólo estoy trabajando hasta tarde. Eso es todo. Ahora, yo me tengo que ir. Voy a tener una cena rápida, para después salir. Te llamo mañana".

"Está bien. Lo siento. Te amo, Rachel . Por favor, ten cuidado."

Ella cerró los ojos. "Yo también, adios" murmuró.

Echó el teléfono en la cama, mirándolo fijamente. Estaba realmente sorprendida por su reacción. Cuando todavía estaba en Asalto, había tenido que salir en numerosas ocasiones por las noches. Nunca recordó que él se molestara por ello. Por supuesto, ella nunca había salido de buen grado. Siempre había querido quedarse en casa. Con él. Esta vez, fue su decisión salir. De hecho, ella había tenido que rogar prácticamente para salir con Quinn.

_  
Espero que lo disfruten! Disculpen la tardanza pero ando con mucho trabajo


	10. Chapter 10

Rachel entró en la sala de la brigada, en la búsqueda de Quinn, estaba exactamente donde ella pensó que sería. Sentada en su escritorio, mirando el ordenador.

Quinn levantó la mirada, sus ojos se movieron sobre Rachel. Skinny Jeans gastados, botas, ajustada camiseta metida por dentro, cinturón negro. Sin sujetador?.

"No estoy bien?"

"Mejor que yo."

Los ojos de Rachel se posaron sobre Quinn. Se había puesto unos pantalones negros y una camisa oscura. Se veía tan poderosa como siempre.

"Yo no lo creo", dijo. "Te ves bien". Se sentó en su escritorio y abrió la bolsa que llevaba. Sacó los contenedores de comida china y le entrego uno a Quinn con un tenedor. "Tomé el riesgo de que no habías comido." Abrió una de las cajas. "Camarones y pollo, ambas cosas. No estaba segura de lo que te gustaría."

"Cualquier cosa", dijo Quinn dando un mordisco. "Mmm. Gracias."

Rachel sonrió y abrió su caja. Ella sabía que Quinn no se tomaria el tiempo para la cena. Se preguntó cómo sobrevivió antes.

"Supongo que aun no lavas la ropa", dijo. "¿Sabías que puedes trabajar y luego irte a tu casa?"

Quinn asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de masticar.

"¿Dónde está, de todos modos?"

"Sur".

"Al sur de aquí? Sur de Dallas? Sur de la autopista?"

"¿Qué? ¿Quieres una dirección?"

Rachel se encogió de hombros. "Me gustaría saber dónde vives."

"Aquí, en su mayoría."

Rachel sacudió la cabeza. "sabes que no es saludable. Tú tienes que tener un lugar para escapar."

"Tengo mi bote".

"Y ¿con qué frecuencia vas por ahí?"

"Muy a menudo en el verano, y por qué todas las preguntas?" -preguntó ella mientras apuñalaba a un camarón con el tenedor.

Rachel se encogió de hombros. "Yo no sé nada de ti."

"Llevo una vida terriblemente aburrida. En realidad no hay nada que saber."

"Todo trabajo y nada de juego?"

"Más o menos."

Rachel no sabía absolutamente nada sobre el estilo de vida de ella, pero Quinn era tan atractiva. No podía imaginar por qué estaba sola. Se preguntó si alguna vez tenía citas.

"¿Qué pensamientos se están ejecutando a través de esa cabecita tuya?"

"Simplemente... pensando en tu vida amorosa", admitió Rachel.

Quinn se echó a reír. "Yo no soy precisamente una persona sociable".

"No hay citas?"

"Yo no lo llamaría citas", dijo Quinn secamente.

"Ni de una sola noche?"

"Yo no lo llamaría eso, tampoco."

Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron como platos. "Sexo de alquiler?"

Quinn se rió de nuevo. "Nunca he tenido que pagar."

Rachel vio como Quinn apuñaló a otro de camarón y se la metió en la boca. Sí, atractiva. Rachel no quiso decir hermosa. No en el sentido normal. Su piel era casi perfecta, y esas pestañas, Dios, quienes no se matan por ella? A continuación, las pestañas abiertas y los ojos oliva capturaron la suya. Sus ojos eran suaves y cálidos. No los ojos furiosos, los indiferentes que había encontrado el primer día.

"Ahora, ¿qué estás pensando?"

Rachel le dio una rápida sonrisa.

"No es asunto tuyo", dijo y se metió un bocado de arroz en la boca.

"¿Segura que estás lista para esto?" Quinn preguntó de nuevo. Ellas estaban estacionadas en la calle de una las barras de cuero más popular de la ciudad. Ella había visto como los ojos de Rachel se abrieron como platos al ver a una mujer que llevaba un collar de perro, que era llevada a la barra con una correa.

"¿Por qué tenía una correa de ...?"

"Dominante-sumiso. Se trata de control", dijo Quinn.

"¿Por qué haría eso?"

"Son juegos de rol. Verás cosas peores en el interior. Tal vez deberías ir sola. Puedes esperar aquí", ofreció Quinn.

"No, puedo manejar esto", dijo Rachel. ¿No te parece? Dios, ¿las mujeres realmente hacen eso?

"Vamos a entrar, después van a venir unas cuantas preguntas más. Si saben que somos policías, nunca van a hablar con nosotras. No exhibas tu credencial", advirtió Quinn.

"No estamos exactamente para encajar", dijo Rachel. "Quiero decir, míranos. Parecemos normales".

"No todos los que van, usan collares, Rachel. De hecho, algunas mujeres van sólo para ver."

Quinn abrió la puerta y salió, a la espera hasta que Rachel caminaba junto a ella.

"Quédate junto a mí."

"No te preocupes. No voy ye voy a dejar fuera de mi vista", dijo Rachel.

Estaba oscuro en el interior y casi todo el mundo vestía de negro, ella y Quinn incluidas. La música sonaba fuerte, fuerte, casi un sonido siniestro. Trató de actuar casual cuando miró a su alrededor, pero la visión de una mujer atada de manos, siendo forzado en el regazo de la otra, hizo que sus ojos se abrieran. Ella sintió una mano en ella y apretó los dedos de Quinn con la suya. Dejó que Quinn la llevara a la barra sin decir una palabra.

"Siéntate".

Se sentaron una junta a la otra, mirando a su alrededor sin hablar. Rachel vio que el camarero se acercó, a una mujer alta con pelo de punta. Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero, abierta y nada más. Sus pezones estaban perforados, unidos por una pequeña cadena de plata.

"Scotch", dijo Quinn.

"¿Y qué hay para tu mascota?"

"Tendrá una soda".

Rachel estaba a punto de protestar cuando sintió la mano de Quinn apretar la suya. Guardó silencio.

"Estamos buscando a una amiga nuestra", dijo Quinn al camarero. "Lorena".

La mujer negó con la cabeza. "No sé quien es Lorena."

"¿Qué pasa con Cristal?"

"Cristal? La Rubia?"

Quinn asintió con la cabeza.

"Sí. No la he visto en una semana o algo así." Puso sus bebidas en la barra. "Ella pertenece a Johnny."

Quinn levantó las cejas.

"Allá abajo", señaló ella.

Johnny era una mujer enorme, sentada en el extremo de la barra, sola. Quinn miró a Rachel, luego se inclinó más cerca.

"Quédate aquí", susurró. "No hables con nadie."

Rachel asintió con la cabeza, mirando sólo por el rabillo del ojo como Quinn se alejó.

Quinn tomó la copa y se sentó junto a Johnny. La mujer finalmente miró a Quinn.

"Demasiado princesa no estoy interesada", dijo.

Quinn puso los ojos. Pero ella seguía hablando en voz baja.

"Estoy en busca de Cristal".

"La perra se ha ido. Ni una sola palabra, antes de irse." Entonces la mujer se volvió a Quinn. "¿Por qué demonios quieres a mi Cristal?"

Quinn discretamente sacó su placa y se la enseño a Johnny.

"¿Qué demonios?"

"Estoy con el homicidio. Una mujer fue encontrada asesinada", dijo en voz baja. "Ella se llama en la calle Cristal."

La mujer la miró fijamente durante mucho tiempo, a continuación, entrecerró los ojos.

"Vete a la mierda, fuera de mi vista."

La corpulenta mujer se apartó de la barra y se marchó, con las cadenas colgando de su cintura.

"Genial fabray ", murmuró. "Eso estuvo muy bien." Pero, al menos tenían un nombre. Podría traerla para ser interrogada. Miró a su alrededor hacia Rachel, abrió sus ojos. "Oh, mierda", susurró.

"Yo estoy con alguien", dijo Rachel, pero la mujer se sentó de todos modos.

"¿No veo a nadie", dijo la mujer. Luego extendió la mano y a la captura de la muñeca de Rachel, tiro de su mano hacia ella. "Te estoy diciendo."

"Tú eres ... ¿qué?" Rachel trató de tirar de su mano, pero la mujer no la iba a soltarla. "Quita tus manos de mí."

"Bailamos".

"No."

"Te dije que sí."

Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron como platos.

A continuación, Quinn apareció, agarrando el brazo de la mujer y apretando duro.

"Ella es mía", gruñó Quinn. "No la toques".

"Hey, chica", exclamó la mujer, a su liberación del dominio sobre Rachel. "La perra estaba sola."

"Ella no está sola. Está conmigo."

Quinn se movió entre ellas, protegiendo a Rachel. Sintió las manos de Rachel captar su cintura con urgencia.

"Entonces no debería haberme buscado a mí."

"Ella va a ser castigada, no te preocupes."

Manos de Rachel apretaron su agarre sobre la cintura, mientras escuchaba. Por último, la otra mujer se encogió de hombros.

"Es mejor tenerla con una correa apretada", murmuró mientras se alejaba.

Quinn se volvió, mirando a los ojos de Rachel. Se inclinó hacia delante, cerca de Rachel.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí. No me importa decir que pensé que tiraría de mi arma."

Oyó la risa de Quinn, y finalmente relajó su control sobre ella.

"Vamos. Vamos a salir de aquí."

"No hace falta que me preguntes dos veces", dijo Rachel.

De vuelta en el coche, Rachel se inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró. Se había asustado. La mujer le daba miedo, con su pelo de punta y cadenas. No podía imaginar el tipo de personas que frecuentaban ese bar de manera regular.

"¿Conseguiste algo?" preguntó finalmente.

"Sí".

Quinn sacó su celular.

"El sargento Reynolds? Es Hunter. Necesito enviar una unidad y recoger a alguien." Una pausa. "Chicas de cuero", dijo. "Una mujer llamada Johnny. Está en el interior. La necesitamos para ser interrogada. Es una mujer grande, corte de pelo militar, vestida con una chaqueta de cuero con cadenas en la cintura." Otra pausa. "Más grande que eso. Va a ser otro par de horas antes de que volvamos". Quinn miró a Rachel y puso los ojos. "Sí, yo sé que ella estará molesta por retenerla tanto tiempo. Yo me preocupare por eso." Echó el celular en el asiento y encendió el motor.

"Ella sabía de cristal?"

"Sí, pero ella no quería hablar. Vamos a hacerle las preguntas después".

"¿Y ahora?"

"Bed of Roses", dijo Quinn. "Es un club de sexo."

"El club de sexo? ¿Qué significa eso?"

"Esto significa que el sexo anónimo es aceptable. En el lugar" aclaró Quinn.

"Al igual que un burdel? Tienen habitaciones y esas cosas?"

Quinn sonrió. "No exactamente. Tan sólo un montón de rincones y grietas."

Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron como platos. "En el bar?"

"Sí. Es oscuro. Las mujeres van allí para tener sexo, eso es todo."

"¿Quieres decir, van a conocer a alguien y tener relaciones sexuales?"

"Más de lo primero, es lo más probable", dijo Quinn.

"Más de lo primero?"

Quinn se echó a reír. "No mires. Y, desde luego, no mires a nadie que esté sola. Si lo haces van a pensar que estás interesada."

"¿Eso es legal?"

"No."

"No me dejaras sola, ¿verdad?" Rachel se acercó y tomó el brazo de Quinn. "Ni por un minuto?"

"No, te lo prometo."

Esta vez, estacionaron a tres cuadras de distancia. Rachel caminaba en silencio junto a Quinn, mirando de vez en cuando. Se preguntó si alguna vez Quinn había frecuentado bares como éste. Estaba nerviosa, y metió las manos en los bolsillos, cuando se hizo eco de sus pasos en la acera.

"Recuerda, ten cuidado de a quien miras", advirtió Quinn.

"Yo no mirare a las solas, te lo prometo."

"Vas a estar bien. Sólo quédate cerca."

"No te preocupes," murmuró Rachel.

Tan pronto como entró, estuvo agradecida de que Quinn le cogiera la mano nuevamente. La música era más fuerte que antes, si es posible. Las personas estaban por todas partes, en las sombras, en la pista de baile, en el bar. Se quedó mirando una pareja pasar, abiertamente tocándose debajo de la cintura. Luego dio un salto y se quedó boquiabierta.

"Alguien me agarró del culo", susurró ella. "Por favor dime que eras tú."

Quinn se echó a reír y tiró de Rachel más cerca de ella mientras caminaban hacia la barra.

"No fui yo ", dijo. Se sentó con Rachel hacia abajo, luego la atrajo hacia sí, poniendo un brazo detrás de Rachel.

A pesar de las advertencias de Quinn, Rachel no podía dejar de mirar a su alrededor.

Las parejas se abrazaban…besaban y tocaban como si estuvieran completamente solas. Sus ojos fueron atraídos por la barra cuando dos mujeres se sentaron en el taburete de la misma barra. Una se sentó a horcajadas en el regazo de la otra y Rachel miró como sus caderas se sacudieron juntas. Sus bocas se unieron y ella vio que sus lenguas se batieron en duelo. Sintió su cuerpo responde, se sintió caliente por todas partes mientras las observaba. La mujer en la parte superior echó atrás la cabeza, con la boca abierta. Los ojos de Rachel se redujeron mientras miraba a la otra mujer mover la mano entre el cuello. La mujer grito y quedó en silencio, pero Rachel sabía que había llegado al orgasmo. Ella apretó sus propias piernas ya juntas, incómoda por haber observado, pero se quedó sin poder dejar de mirar.

"¿Qué quieren, señoras?"

Rachel sacó su atención desde el otro lado de la barra y miró a la mujer que se acercó.

"Dos cervezas", dijo Quinn. Luego buscó en su bolsillo y sacó las fotos de sus víctimas. Cuando la camarera trajo las bebidas, Quinn puso las imágenes encima de la barra.

"¿Sabes algo de estas mujeres?" Quinn preguntó.

La mujer miró fijamente, y luego levantó los ojos asustados de Quinn.

"Jesucristo... es Angie", dijo. "¿Quién eres tú?"

"Homicidio", dijo Quinn en voz baja. "¿Las conoces?"

La mujer señaló a Lorena. "Esta es Angie."

"Angie ¿Tienes un apellido?"

"No, sólo la conocen como Angie. ¿Qué pasó?"

"Ella fue encontrada en un contenedor de basura hace unas semanas", dijo Quinn. "¿Y las demás?"

La mujer negó con la cabeza. "No."

"¿Hay alguien aquí que las conozca?"

"Angie era menor de edad. Sólo podía venir con una cita", dijo. "Ella está muerta?"

Quinn asintió con la cabeza.

"Maldita sea", susurró. Luego miró a su alrededor. "Ella solía venir con Beth."

"¿Está aquí?"

"Sólo viene el sábado. Pero Dana esta aquí. Ella sabe de las dos."

"¿Dónde?"

La barman miró a su alrededor, y luego señaló. "Por ahí. Ella está un poco... ocupada ahora. La chica rubia de allá contra la pared."

Quinn y Rachel miraron a donde ella señalaba para encontrar a una mujer rubia pelo corto encerrada en un abrazo con una pelirroja alta. La rubia no tenía camiseta.

Quinn suspiró y miró a Rachel. Sus ojos estaban fijos todavía en la pareja. Quinn le dio un codazo y la cabeza de Rachel giró bruscamente.

"No es educado mirar", bromeó.

Rachel se sonrojó y agarró la jarra de cerveza con las dos manos. Mantuvo los ojos puestos en la espuma de la parte superior.

"Simplemente no puedo creer que la gente lo está haciendo aquí", susurró. "¿Por qué no ir a un lugar privado?"

"Debido a que les gusta esto".

"¿Qué? Con gente mirando?"

"Si, con extraños. Ellas no quieren saber los nombres. No quieren salir con ellas. Es sólo... sexo", dijo Quinn, con un encogimiento de hombros.

Rachel sacudió sus ojos en los Quinn, luego de vuelta a su cerveza.

"¿Alguna vez has venido aquí?"

Quinn bebió de su cerveza antes de contestar. Ella considero mentirle. Era imposible saber lo que Rachel pensaría si supiera que ella había sido una de esas mujeres hace mucho tiempo.

"Sí. He estado aquí un par de veces", admitió. Fue hace años, pero eso sí, había venido en busca de una noche de sexo anónimo con extrañas. No sabía sus nombres. No quería.

Rachel miró a su alrededor, con los ojos iluminados por otra pareja en la barra de ellas. Trató de imaginar a Quinn aquí, con alguien sentada en su regazo, besándola, tocándola No podía. No con un extraño. Quería pensar en Quinn con alguien que la amaba, que se preocupaba por ella. Esto fue….degradante. Observaba a las mujeres frente a ella, vio una mano por el cuerpo de la otra y desaparecer entre las piernas. Ella sacó los ojos a la distancia, mirando de nuevo a Quinn. Quinn la estaba mirando.

"Lo siento", susurró Rachel. "No me gusta pensar has venido aquí."

"Entonces no lo hagas. Yo era joven y tonta. Y yo no estaba saliendo para que la gente mirara", dijo Quinn en voz baja. "Yo sólo... necesitaba... a alguien."

Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, Rachel se acercó y tomó la mano de Quinn. La atrajo hacia su regazo.

"¿No has tenido alguna vez a alguien, Quinn? Alguien que te ame?"

Quinn se volvió en su asiento, sus ojos se deslizaron hacia abajo hacia donde Rachel tenía su mano apretaba entre las suyas. Entonces ella levantó los ojos y se encontró con los ojos chocolate de Rachel que la miró tan expectante.

Ella sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

"Yo no he sido receptiva al... amor", admitió Quinn. "Yo realmente no tengo nada que ofrecer."

Rachel quería estar en desacuerdo. Sabía que Quinn tenía un montón de grandes cualidades. Y tenía un sentido del humor que trataba de ocultar. Bueno, se lo esconde a los demás, no ella. Rachel sospechaba Quinn dio más de sí misma últimamente de lo que nunca había hecho. Por desgracia, Quinn nunca dejo que otras personas vieran este lado de ella. Se encontró tan arrogante y abrasiva. Fue un acto, Rachel ya lo sabía, para mantener a la gente a raya. Era como si Quinn no quiere que nadie se acerque a ella. Era como si no quería que nadie la amara. Rachel estaba a punto de expresar sus pensamientos cuando Quinn le apretó la mano.

"Vamos. Antes de que nuestra chica encuentre a su próxima pareja."

La rubia estaba vestida ahora. Ella llegó detrás de ella para su bebida, el hielo derretido de largo. Ella levantó la vista mientras se acercaban.

"Wow. Dos? No estoy segura de estar a la altura", arrastrando las palabras. "Tal vez", dijo, alcanzando a Rachel. "No estoy segura de que pudiera manejar a la alta, rubia y peligrosa."

"¿Está usted de Dana?" Rachel le preguntó.

La mujer la miró sorprendida.

"¿Te conozco?"

Quinn sacó su placa. "Tenemos algunas preguntas", dijo.

"Policías? No he hecho nada malo."

"¿Conoces a una chica llamada Angie? Ella viene aqui con Beth?"

"Hey, yo sé que es un menor de edad. Ella nunca ha venido conmigo, y yo nunca le he comprado una bebida."

"Está muerta", dijo Quinn. "¿Dónde podemos encontrar Beth?"

"¿Qué? Angie está muerta?"

La mujer se sentó de nuevo, mirando.

"¿Qué pasó? No creen que Beth tenga algo que ver con esto?"

"¿Qué tan bien conoces a Angie?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "No es que bien. Nunca la vi con otra persona aquí. Ella y Beth estaban... bueno, no sé si lo llamaría a saliendo, pero se vieron algunas veces."

"¿Cuál es el apellido de Beth?" -Preguntó Rachel.

"Perkins. Pero Beth no pudo"

"Sólo estamos tratando de averiguar más acerca de Angie. ¿Tenía familia?"

Dana se encogió de hombros. "Creo que era una fugitiva."

"¿Dónde podemos encontrar Beth?" Quinn preguntó de nuevo.

"Ella trabaja por las noches. Es una enfermera".

"¿En qué hospital?"

"Parkland Memorial."

"Está bien. Gracias."

Quinn sacó las otras dos fotos y se las mostró a Dana.

"¿Las reconoces?"

"Jesús", susurró. "Sí. Quiero decir, yo la he visto. Yo conozco a está", dijo, señalando a Cristal. "Ella era un poco extraña. En S & M y todo eso. La he visto por aquí un par de veces."

"Ha sido una gran ayuda, Dana. Gracias."

Salieron a la acera y Rachel se frotó las palmas de las manos en los vaqueros.

"Siento que tengo que lavarme las manos", murmuró. "¿Y ahora qué? ¿Quieres ir a ver si cogieron a Johnny?"

"No, todavía no. Tengo una idea", dijo Quinn.

Rachel la siguió mientras caminaban hacia el Explorer de Quinn.

"Todas eran adolescentes, menores de edad. Angie era una fugitiva. Tal vez cristal, también."

"Sí. ¿Y?"

"Y no podían entrar en un montón de las bares. Por lo menos no estando solas. Hay un club, más bien un café que un bar. Belle. Por lo general, entra un público más joven."

"Belle? ¿No es un albergue?"

"Sí. Al lado de la cafetería."

"Por lo tanto, creemos que nuestro hombre se dirige a jóvenes lesbianas. ¿Qué mejor lugar para encontrarlas que en un albergue para jóvenes lesbianas?"

"Tal vez. O podría estar visitando las barras para ver."

Era casi medianoche cuando Quinn condujo por el centro y en el borde de Deep Ellum. El estacionamiento frente a Belle estaba casi vacío. La música que viene desde el interior estaba tranquila, casi relajante. No era nada como lo que habían escuchado en los últimos dos clubes.

"Esta noche no es muy popular", dijo Rachel.

"No. No las noches de viernes y sábado. Fue entonces cuando todos ellas están en los bares".

En el interior, el café estaba bien iluminado, con mesas espaciadas uniformemente a lo largo. Sólo un puñado de mujeres jóvenes estaban en el interior.

"Bien, bien. Detective Fabray."

Quinn y Rachel se volvieron, mirando a una mujer bien vestida, que venía de la parte de atrás. Rachel la reconoció pero no pudo recordar de dónde.

"Consejero", saludó a Quinn.

"Ha sido mucho tiempo. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? negocio oficial?"

Quinn asintió con la cabeza.

"Esta es mi compañera, Rachel Berry."

"Mucho Gusto", dijo mientras estrechaba la mano de la otra mujer.

"Cualquier cosa en que pueda ayudar, detective?"

"Sólo quiero hacerle unas cuantas preguntas", dijo Quinn. "¿Qué sabes de Belle?"

Charlotte Grayson se echó a reír. Ella abrió su bolso y sacó las llaves, mirando como los ojos de Rachel la evaluaban.

"Belle es mi prima", dijo. "Yo no te he visto por ahí", dijo a Rachel. "Nueva en la ciudad?"

"No, no lo es", dijo Quinn.

"Vaya, vaya. Posesiva, ¿no es cierto, detective?"

"Sólo queremos hacerle unas cuantas preguntas", dijo Quinn de nuevo.

"Bueno, yo estaba de camino. Llámame alguna vez, ¿de acuerdo? Creo que todavía me debes una cena."

"Claro".

Miró de nuevo a Rachel, a continuación, pasó junto a ellas y el bar. Rachel miró a Quinn con las cejas levantadas.

"Abogada defensor?"

"Solía ser."

"Tienen una historia?"

Quinn sonrió. "Fue hace mucho tiempo."

"Dime".

"Más tarde. Vamos," dijo. Se acercó a la pequeña barra y se sentó, luego sonrió a la joven que se acercó a ellas.

"Hola. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

Quinn sacó su placa y las tres imágenes. Las dejó sobre el mostrador.

"¿Las conoces?"

"Oh, Dios mío", susurró. Se cubrió la boca con la mano. "¿Qué pasó?"

¿las reconoces?" Rachel le preguntó.

"Sí. Angie, Cristal y Raquel", dijo. "¿Qué pasó?" -preguntó de nuevo.

"Ellas fueron asesinadas, abandonadas en basureros", dijo Quinn.

Sus ojos se abrieron. "He leído acerca de ello en el periódico. No dieron sus nombres."

"No, Angie y Cristal son llamadas Jane Doe".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"No podemos identificarlas, todavia", dijo Quinn. "Necesitamos algo de ayuda. ¿Qué sabes de ellas?"

"Tal vez deberías hablar con Belle. Ella las conoce", dijo.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza.

La mujer se fue y Quinn miró a Rachel.

"Tal vez ahora tomemos un descanso", dijo.

"Sí. Por lo menos tenemos su identidad", dijo Rachel. "¿Cuál es el nombre de la mujer?" preguntó ella.

"¿Quién?"

"Ya sabes, la abogada".

"Oh. Charlotte Grayson."

Rachel asintió con la cabeza. Había oído el nombre antes por Matthew.

"¿Cómo es que la conoces?" Rachel le preguntó.

Quinn apoyó los codos en la barra y sonrió. Habían pasado años desde que había pensado en ello. Dios, había sido tan joven.

"Fue mi primer año como un detective", dijo Quinn, recordando. "Ella fue un infierno conmigo en el estrado. Y era tan buena, que incluso tuvo tiempo para coquetear conmigo mientras lo estaba haciendo", dijo. "Ella me arrinconó fuera de la sala después. Me aposto una cena si íbamos a dormir juntas ese día."

"¿Y?"

"Y todavía me debe la cena", dijo Quinn.

Rachel estaba a punto de formular observaciones cuando la joven regresó con una versión pasada de Charlotte Grayson. Una vieja, más corta, la versión más amigable.

"Soy Belle Grayson", dijo. "Catherine me dice que me tienen una mala noticia."

"Estoy la Detective FAbray. Esta es la detective Berry", dijo Quinn. "Estamos en homicidios."

"Ya veo. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

Quinn señaló a las imágenes en la barra. "Usted sabe quiénes son estas mujeres?"

Belle escaneo las fotos, y luego alzó los ojos hacia ellas.

"Oh, Dios mío. Sí. Yo las conozco. ¿Qué pasó?"

"Ellas fueron asesinadas y sus cuerpos... abandonados en basureros".

"Oh, no", susurró. "también Raquel?"

"Sí. ¿Qué nos puedes decir acerca de ellas?"

Belle miró más allá de las mujeres jóvenes en la barra, luego de vuelta a Quinn.

"Vamos a ir al lado del albergue, a mi oficina", dijo en voz baja. "No quiero alarmarlas."

Una puerta lateral de la cafetería las llevó a través de una pasarela cubierta de ladrillo y al porche del albergue de Belle. Ambas siguieron a la mujer mayor por un pasillo.

La oficina de Belle estaba escasamente decorada, un viejo escritorio y armarios de archivo, una estantería llena de imágenes, no mucho más. Quinn escaneo la habitación, sus ojos aterrizaron en las numerosas puertas detrás de la mesa de Belle, y ella frunció el ceño ligeramente mientras contaba ocho, en total. Rachel se sentó en la única silla y Quinn estaba a su lado. Belle se estableció detrás de su escritorio, nerviosa, con las manos cruzadas en la parte superior.

"Simplemente no puedo creer esto. Todas muertas?"

"Lo siento", dijo Rachel con sinceridad.

"Angie tenía sólo diecisiete años. Ella vino a mí hace dos años, de Nueva Orleans. Vivía con una tía. Cuando la tía se enteró de que era gay, le dio una patada. Cristal tenía dieciocho años. Sólo había venido por alrededor de un año. Su familia se encuentra en Kansas. Le dio una patada, ella vino aquí. Raquel es de Dallas. Ella seguía viviendo en casa, aunque no creo que sus padres fueron un gran apoyo".

"¿Ellas viven aquí?" -Preguntó Rachel.

"Angie vive aquí desde hace aproximadamente un año. Cristal se quedó sólo dos meses. Raquel en realidad nunca vivió aquí, a pesar de que era amiga de unas cuantas aquí. Ella no estuvo aquí todo el tiempo."

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que las has visto?" Quinn preguntó.

"No he visto a Angie en meses. Cristal, era la que venía más de visita, pero fue al menos hace

un mes, quizá más. Raquel, que estuvo aquí esta semana".

"¿Sabías que Angie y Cristal eran prostitutas?" Quinn preguntó.

Belle levantó los ojos hacia ellas y asintió con la cabeza.

"Todo el mundo tiene que ganarse la vida, detective", dijo. "No es algo de lo que ellas estaban orgullosas, sin duda."

"Pero eran lesbianas?" -Preguntó Rachel.

"Sí".

"Supongo que no entiendo", dijo Rachel, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Fue un trabajo. No fue por placer, se lo aseguro. Se habían vuelto a la prostitución antes de conocerlas. Traté de convencerlas de lo contrario, trataron de conseguir un trabajo real. Sin embargo, detective, el salario mínimo, no se puede comparar a lo que se podría ganar en una noche."

Quinn apoyó la cadera contra la mesa, con una mano se frotaba los ojos.

"Está bien. La única conexión que tenemos es que eran lesbianas y que todos ellas tienen una historia con Belle. ¿Ha notado a alguien dando vueltas?"

"No hemos tenido ningún problema. Nadie al acecho."

"¿Qué pasa con las llamadas telefónicas? Acoso?"

"No, ninguna."

"Está bien. Lugares de reunión que pudieran tener en común?"

"Outlaws, supongo."

"¿Qué es eso?" Rachel le preguntó.

"Es un bar en la zona del West End. Los miércoles por la noche se permiten menores de edad dentro. La mayoría de las niñas van allí. De hecho, se cierra los miércoles por esa misma razón", dijo.

"Es un bar de mujeres?" Rachel le preguntó.

"Es mixto."

Rachel miró a Quinn, quien asintió con la cabeza.

"Gracias, Belle." Quinn empujado fuera de la mesa, llegando a la mano Belle. "Vamos a proporcionarle información de lo que nos enteremos."

"Debo advertir a las demás? Quiero decir, ¿es esto como un asesino en serie?"

"Podría ser, Belle," dijo Rachel-. "Pero no servirá de nada, solo causaría pánico. Sólo hay que recordarles tener cuidado."

Quinn se detuvo en la puerta, volviendo a Belle. Hizo un gesto a la pared detrás de Belle.

"Armarios?"

Belle frunció el ceño. "¿Qué?"

"Todas las puertas de allí".

Belle siguió su mirada, se echó a reír. "Oh, no. Pasajes".

"Pasajes?"

"Esta fue una casa de plantación de época. Se hizo una moción en Louisiana en el año 1900. Tenían los cuartos de los criados en el centro de la casa."

"¿Todavía se usan?" -Preguntó Rachel.

Belle negó con la cabeza. "No, no. Incluso cuando la compré, el interior de la casa había sido cerrado. Yo había pensado en remodelación, para hacer más habitaciones, pero el costo era demasiado. Además, ¿qué joven va a querer quedarse en una habitación sin ventanas? "

Quinn aparcado el Explorer en un puesto, no muy lejos del coche de Rachel. Apagó el motor y se sentó en silencio. Ya eran después de las dos de la mañana.

"¿Qué pasa con Johnny?" Rachel le preguntó.

"Voy a hablar con ella. No tomará mucho tiempo."

"Estas tan cansada como yo", dijo Rachel. "Tenemos que hacerlo juntas."

"No. Te vas a casa. Voy a dormir aquí."

"Quinn, no es justo. Debo entrar, también."

Quinn puso la cabeza sobre el asiento, mirando a los ojos de Rachel a la luz de la lámpara.

"Dudo que nos diga más de lo que ya sabemos. Vete a casa, Rachel".

Rachel llegó a través de la consola y capturó la mano de Quinn. Y la apretó.

"Ve a tu barco este fin de semana", dijo. "Relajate".

Quinn asintió con la cabeza. "¿Y tú, ¿qué vas a hacer?"

Rachel se encogió de hombros. "Ahora mismo, siento que podría dormir hasta el domingo."

"Bueno, si quieres escapar de la ciudad, llámame. Tú y Matthew son bienvenidos. El barco es lo suficientemente grande."

"Gracias. Pero Matthew no es realmente..." ¿Qué? El tipo para un barco? "Bueno, no es muy asiduo para el aire libre", dijo. "Pero gracias por la oferta". Sintió a Quinn apretar su mano a la ligera, y ella le devolvió el apretón. "Buenas noches".

Quinn vio marcharse a Rachel, a continuación, entró en la Estación. Era tiempo de hacerle frente a Johnny. Dudaba de la mujer grande estaría en un estado de ánimo civilizado, teniendo en cuenta que había estado detenida por casi tres horas.


	11. Chapter 11

Rachel quería ignorar el teléfono y dejo a su correo de voz continuar titilando, pero ella debía ser Matthew. Era casi mediodía. Llevó una mano tomo la tapa y contesto.

"Hola", dijo, su voz todavía cargada de sueño.

"Rachel? ¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, Matthew. Estoy en la cama todavía."

"Es casi mediodía", dijo. "Tú nunca duermes tanto"

Se incorporó, apoyándose en las almohadas y con frazadas hasta la cintura. Tenía hambre. Estaba cansada. No quería hablar con Matthew.

"Eran casi las tres antes de llegar a la cama", dijo en torno a un bostezo.

"Tres? ¿A qué tipo de bares fuiste?"

"Matthew, estábamos trabajando, no de bar en bar. Tenemos tres adolescentes muertas, ¿recuerdas?"

"Sí, lo sé. Pero aún así, eso es tan tarde."

Ella suspiró. Su paciencia se estaba acabando. Ya? Ella contó mentalmente de nuevo. No. Es demasiado temprano.

"Yo quería tomar el desayuno contigo, así que esperé. Supongo que el almuerzo entonces", dijo. "¿Quieres venir y cocinar? ¿O prefiere salir?"

Suspiró de nuevo. Cocinar? Ella no estaba de humor para cocinar.

"Estoy demasiado cansada para cocinar, Matthew."

"Está bien. ¿Qué te parece la tienda de comestibles? Podemos conseguir pasta", sugirió.

"¿Y el Bar and Grill?" -replicó ella. "Yo podríamos comer una grasienta hamburguesa y papas fritas."

"Rachel, ¿sabes que siempre se me revuelven el estómago."

"Bueno, está bien. Pasta".

"Muy bien. Ahora consigue que ese hermoso cuerpo tuyo se levante de la cama y vamos a salir".

Ella intentó una sonrisa mientras arrojaba las cubiertas. El nunca observaría su rostro.

"Ya voy", dijo.

"Y voy a hacer mi famosa tortilla en la mañana", dijo. "Tal vez servido en la cama, ¿eh?"

Ella no tuvo corazón para decirle que odiaba a sus tortillas. Estaba tan orgulloso de ello. Así que aceptó. Mientras se duchaba, se preguntó si Quinn estaba fuera. Lo más probable, teniendo en cuenta que la mujer casi no habia dormido. Pensó en llamarla, para ver cómo le fue con Johnny, pero luego lo pensó mejor. Si algo había ocurrido, Quinn la habría llamado. Realmente esperaba que saliera para su barco y se relajara un poco. Al parecer, su tiempo en el barco era el único verdadero placer que Quinn sintió en la vida. Este pensamiento le hizo triste.

Quinn se despojó de su camisa y se sentó a la luz del sol. Era una mañana cálida. Tal vez la primavera esta vez realmente ha llegado para quedarse. El puerto deportivo estaba muy tranquilo. Sólo unos pocos barcos se habían retirado. A pescar, lo más probable. Ella se uniría a ellos más tarde en el día, para luego echar el ancla y pasar la noche en el agua. El viento estaba en calma y no habría luna llena. Perfecto para la pesca nocturna.

Llego a la cubierta y cogió el vaso, bebiendo en silencio el Bloody Mary que había hecho antes. Dejó a la deriva sus pensamientos, repasando la noche anterior, su tiempo en los bares, su breve conversación con Johnny, deteniéndose en ellos el tiempo suficiente. Estaba cansada. Tomó sólo un par de horas de sueño en la cama, luego se marchó temprano, parar pasar al supermercado y comprar provisiones. Tomo el consejo de Rach y decidió pasar el fin de semana en el barco. Necesitaba esto. Sus largos días fueron poniéndose al día con ella.

Rachel miró por encima de Matthew a las otras parejas que se sientan a su alrededor en el patio. Ellos estaban cerrados en las conversaciones, sonriendo y riendo. Suspiró, y luego trajo a su atención de nuevo a Matthew mientras él seguía diciéndole sobre el caso en el que estaba trabajando. Asintió con la cabeza en los momentos apropiados, en realidad no escuchaba sus palabras, pero si viendo las expresiones animadas en su rostro. Realmente era un hombre dulce. Y se preocupaba por ella, ella lo sabía. Pero en este momento, no estaba segura de lo que sería su futuro. En un momento, podría haber pensado que debían casarse o por lo menos, vivir juntos. Pero ahora…no estaba tan segura. Su relación se había convertido de pasión a amistad, compañerismo. Por parte de ella, de todos modos. Matthew aún parecía disfrutar de su tiempo juntos en la cama, y se preguntó si se daria cuenta de lo forzado que se había convertido para ella. Simplemente, no era esa emoción, la pérdida total del control, ese ardiente deseo de tocar y ser tocado.

Pensó de nuevo en la noche anterior y la forma en que su cuerpo había reaccionado al ver a las dos mujeres a través de la barra. Ahora lo admitió, se había excitado. Su cuerpo había respondido a lo que veía y ella no tenía ninguna explicación para eso. Sentada allí, verlas ayer por la noche, algo había hecho clic en su interior. La expresión de sus caras, el toque, la forma natural en la cual se movieron juntas.

¿Había respondido igual cuando Matthew la había tocado? Cuando cualquier hombre la había tocado? Sus pensamientos fueron a Quinn, y de nuevo trató de imaginarla allí. Pero no era una desconocida que vio en su regazo, besarla, tocarla. Se vio llegar hasta Quinn, para darle un beso.

"Rachel?"

"Hmm?"

"¿Y bien?"

Ella se centró en Matthew y frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué?"

"¿No has estado escuchando? Quería tu opinión."

"Lo siento, Matthew. Yo estaba perdida en mis pensamientos. ¿Qué dijiste?"

"No importa. No era importante." Luego se refirió a su plato. "¿Cómo está la pasta?"

"Está bien". De hecho, apenas la había tocado. Ella giró la pasta en el tenedor y le dio un mordisco.

"te sientes como para ver una película más tarde?" , preguntó. "O tal vez podría alquilar una y volver a mi casa", sugirió.

"Es tan bonito afuera, Matthew, no me gustaría estar en casa", dijo. "¿Por qué no vamos al parque?"

"El parque? ¿Y para qué?"

"Yo no lo sé. Sentarse ante el sol? Caminar alrededor? Lanzar un Frisbee?"

Él puso su tenedor en la mesa y la miró.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien. Es un día hermoso. Y no quiero estar atrapada en un teatro oscuro."

"¿Quieres decirme qué te está pasando? Has estado actuando muy extraña las últimas semanas", dijo.

Ella le devolvió la mirada.

"¿Estás sugiriendo que desde que fui transferida a Homicidios, he sido diferente?"

Se encogió de hombros. "Creo que empezó antes de eso." Se inclinó hacia delante. "¿Por qué era tan importante para ti moverte a homicidios?", preguntó. "Eso es todo en lo que te centraste durante meses."

"Te dije por qué, Matthew. Yo no quiero ser un detective de Asalto para el resto de mi carrera. Sólo hay dos mujeres que se han hecho capitán. Quiero ser la tercera."

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?"

"Me imagino que nos casamos y tenemos hijos, y espero que puedas estar en casa más tiempo, no menos. Apenas nos vernos, Rachel. Es como si tu carrera es más importante que yo."

"¿Has oído lo que acabas de decir, Matthew? ¿Incluso escuchaste las palabras que salieron de tu boca?" -preguntó ella.

"¿Qué?"

"Te imaginas casados y teniendo hijos? Así que puedo quedarme en casa más? Para que ti y los niños y la maldita casa pueden ser más importante para mí que mi carrera?" Se dio cuenta de varias miradas curiosas de algunas de las otras mesas, pero ella poco le importaba.

"Rachel, por favor, cálmate. Eso no es lo que quise decir", dijo.

"¿Qué quisiste decir, entonces?"

"Rachel, hemos estado saliendo por cerca de dos años, avanzando en nuestra relación con una eventual unión. Sin embargo, tanto nosotros, me incluyo, nos hemos centrado en nuestras carreras y no en la construcción de un futuro juntos, un hogar, una familia. A menos que he malinterpretado por completo todo, creo que quieres las mismas cosas en tu vida. Un futuro seguro, una casa bonita, niños. Y, finalmente, los nietos que vienen a visitar. Es una buena foto en que pensar, ¿no es así?"

Rachel lo miró fijamente, preguntándose qué había pasado por alto. Nietos? Ellos no estaban casados y él está hablando de sus nietos?

"Matthew, acaba de cumplir treinta y cuatro. Desde luego, no quiero hablar acerca de convertirnos en abuelos."

Él sonrió. "¿Sabes lo que quiero decir. Sólo quiero que miremos hacia el futuro. Y basar nuestras decisiones actuales sobre eso".

"¿Sabes qué? Mi decisión actual gira en torno a qué hacer con el resto de mi fin de semana. Y he decidido que no quiero gastarlo viendo películas contigo."

Ella se apartó de la mesa y lo dejó sin mirar atrás. Llegó a la acera antes de que él la agarrara del brazo.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo vergonzoso que fue?"

"No me importa, Matthew. Por favor, llévame a mi coche." Se puso de pie con los brazos cruzados, mirandolo fijamente.

"¿Qué te pasa?"

"No sé, Matthew", dijo con sinceridad. "Sólo necesito un poco de espacio".

"Espacio?"

"Sólo quiero estar sola este fin de semana. Siento mucho que no lo entiendas."

"Tienes razón. No lo entiendo. Si algo te molesta, si he hecho algo que te molesta, me gustaría que me lo acabaras de decir. Ahora tengo que pasar el resto del fin de semana preguntándome qué he hecho mal. "

"No has hecho nada, Matthew."

Cruzaron la calle y se metieron en el auto. Rachel se sentó en silencio, mirando por la ventana mientras se dirigían a su apartamento.

"¿Estarás en casa en las próximas horas?" -preguntó cuando se estacionó al lado de su coche.

"No, yo te llamo más tarde, Matthew."

Con eso, cerró de golpe la puerta y salió corriendo. Su apretón fue fuerte en el volante y finalmente se miró en el espejo, mirando sus ojos que estaban locos de miedo. No entendía lo que estaba pasando con ella. Había arremetido contra Matthew porque él quería casarse con ella y tener una familia. Le debería haber dicho la verdad. Que ella no quería casarse con él. No quería tener hijos. Se preguntó, si hubieran tenido esta conversación hace unos meses, su reacción habría sido la misma?

Cogió su teléfono celular. Llamaba a Tina. Quería hablarlo con ella. Pero antes de terminar de marcar, desconecto la llamada. Tina diría que estaba loca. Tina queria Matthew. Metió la mano en su bolso, moviendo las cosas a un lado hasta que sus dedos se cerraron en torno a la tarjeta. Lo sacó, mirando al frente antes de darle la vuelta. Entonces, antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión, marcó el número de teléfono celular de Quinn.

El sonido la despertó, y perezosamente Quinn cogió el teléfono. Se cubrió los ojos contra el sol.

"Fabray".

"¿Estabas durmiendo?"

Quinn sonrió al oír la voz de Rachel. Se sentó, balanceando las piernas en la silla y se estiró.

"Sólo una pequeña siesta. Me pone al corriente", dijo. "¿Y tú?"

"Dormí hasta el mediodía. Fue genial." Una pausa. "Escucha, si tu invitación sigue abierta, me encantaría ver a tu barco."

"Por supuesto. Todavía estoy anclada. Iba salir un poco más tarde y pescar un poco."

"¿Te importa si te acompaño?"

"No. Eso sería genial."

Quinn le dio instrucciones rápidas, y luego arrojó su teléfono celular en el sillón reclinable. No le importaba la compañía de Rach y suponía que estaba a punto de conocer a Matthew. Se preguntó cómo sería. Lo imaginó alto, guapo. De pelo oscuro. Él y Rachel probablemente hacían la pareja perfecta. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones cortos. Se dio cuenta que no quería reunirse con él. No quería conocer al hombre que se acostaba con Rachel.

Los celos?

"Por favor", murmuró, disgustada con el pensamiento. Se puso la camiseta y entró en la casa, a poner en orden la pequeña cocina. Abrió el refrigerador y se preguntó cuánto tiempo se quedarían. Tenía un montón de cerveza, pero la comida no era mucha. Ella miró el pequeño paquete de carne de hamburguesa que iba a ser su cena. Tal vez podría extenderla para tres.


	12. Chapter 12

Rachel encontró el estacionamiento fácilmente. Camino hacia la puerta, marco el código que Quinn le había dado. Caminó a lo largo del muelle, con la vistas sobre Eagle Mountain Lake, observando como la luz del sol rebota en el agua. Fue hermoso. No era de extrañar porque Quinn venia aquí a relajarse.

El puerto deportivo era pequeño, mucho más pequeño que los otros habían pasado Rachel, cuando hizo su recorrido alrededor del lago Worth y Eagle Mountain. Pero combinaba con Quinn. No podía imaginarla con un centenar de otros barcos a su alrededor. Este puerto deportivo tenía unos veinte barcos. Pero, le sorprendió fue el tamaño de los barcos. No eran barcos de pesca. Eran cruceros de cabina. Por alguna razón, ella se imaginaba el barco de Quinn como un barco de esquí, no como los monstruos que pasaban por delante ahora.

"Oye, por aquí."

Rachel miró hacia el sonido de la voz de Quinn. Ella estaba de pie al final del muelle y levantó la mano en señal de saludo. Los ojos de Rachel tomaron las piernas largas y pantalones cortos y una camiseta. Sonrió a la sonrisa que Quinn le arrojó en su lugar. Se veía más relajada, como Rachel jamás la había visto.

"Este es el lugar", dijo cuando llegó a Quinn.

Quinn se encogió de hombros. Rachel la siguió por uno de los pilares laterales, entre los barcos.

"Es tranquilo. Nada de lujo," permitió Quinn. De hecho, ella estaba orgullosa de su barco. Había sido una gran inversión, pero valió la pena cada centavo.

Se detuvo al final y se volvió hacia Rachel, señalando a su barco.

"Aquí está."

Rachel se quedó mirando el enorme yate. A continuación, en letras más pequeñas estaba escrito Frannie. Rachel miró a Quinn con las cejas levantadas.

Quinn sostuvo la mirada. "Frannie era mi hermana", dijo en voz baja. "Ella murió cuando ella tenía diez años."

Rachel respiró fuerte, esperando que Quinn dijera más. Ella vio un gesto desfigurado en las características de Quinn, entonces luego pasó y sus ojos se suavizaron otra vez.

"Ven a bordo", dijo. Luego hizo una pausa. "Pensé que traerías a Matthew."

Rachel enarcó las cejas. "¿Por qué pensaste eso?"

Quinn se encogió de hombros otra vez. "Es fin de semana. No viste mucho la semana pasada. Tú estabas conmigo por tres noches", dijo.

Era el turno de Rachel para encogerse de hombros. "Almorcé con él. Fue más que suficiente", dijo evasivamente. "Vas a mostrarme el alrededor."

Quinn tomó la mano de Rachel y la ayudó a subir, a continuación, la llevó en su interior.

"El recorrido no tomará mucho tiempo. La Galera", dijo, señalando a la pequeña cocina. "Abajo están las cabinas y el cuarto de baño. Ve a echar un vistazo. Cuidado con la cabeza allí", dijo mientras Rachel se agacho.

Rachel miró a su alrededor, abriendo la puerta de una habitación que tenía una cama, nada más. Pequeñas estanterías se construyeron a la derecha en la pared. Abrió la otra puerta. Esta habitación era más grande, pero no por mucho. Aquí es donde dormía Quinn, observo la cama deshecha y reconoció la ropa de la noche anterior, tirada en un montón en el suelo. Los estantes contenían pantalones cortos y camisetas. El vestuario del verano. Abrió el pequeño cuarto de baño, sorprendida por la eficiencia del pequeño espacio.

"Hay una ducha", gritó hacia arriba.

"Sí".

Rachel subió los escalones y sonrió.

"Es muy bueno. No es de extrañar que vienes aquí para relajarte".

"Voy a salir, ahora que el clima se ha calentado". Dijo Quinn a Rachel entregándole una cerveza, y luego la condujo a la cubierta. "Te sientes en humor para un crucero?"

"¿Estás bromeando? Me encantaría uno."

Rachel ayudó a desatar el barco, y luego subió a la parte superior con Quinn, sentada a su lado en los controles. Quinn saco el respaldado del barco fuera del muelle lentamente, luego se volvió y se dirigió hacia las aguas abiertas del lago. Ella respiró hondo, dejando que los rayos del sol la bañaran. Fue glorioso. Estiró las piernas, sintiendo el sol caliente en la piel. Sonrió, mirando a Quinn. Se veía tan cómoda, tan a gusto. Sus pies estaban desnudos. Se preguntó si vivía en pantalones cortos durante todo el año.

"Esto es maravilloso, Quinn. ¿A qué hora se puede ir a nadar?"

"Bueno, si eres valiente, a principios y mediados de mayo. Pero por el Memorial Day, el agua está muy bien."

"¿Y tú eres valiente?"

"Sí. Me encanta nadar. Soy parte de los peces", explicó. "Yo podría estar en el agua durante horas, creo."

"¿Cuánto tiempo has tenido el barco?"

"He tenido éste sólo por tres años", dijo Quinn. "El primero era sólo un veinticinco pies de altura. Fue genial para un día, pero un poco estrecho, para alojarme durante la noche. Este es un treinta y cinco."

"Me encanta. Gracias por haberme invitado."

"No hay problema. No ocurre a menudo que tenga compañía", dijo. De hecho, Rachel era la única otra persona que había estado a bordo. Pero no se sentía la necesidad de decirle a Rachel esto. En cambio, era curiosa en por qué no estaba con Matthew. "Me quieres decir algo al respecto?"

"¿Qué?"

"Pues Matthew?"

Rachel se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. Ahora le parecía un poco tonto su arrebato. Matthew no había querido decir nada malo. Él acababa de expresar sus sentimientos. Y ella expresaba salir.

"Tuvimos un desacuerdo", dijo finalmente. "Acerca de nuestro futuro".

"Ah, sí? Quieren cosas diferentes?"

"Quinn, quiere casarse y tener hijos. De hecho, creo que quiere pasar directamente a los niños y nietos. Ni siquiera puedo imaginar estar casada, y mucho menos una casa de los suburbios con niños. "

"Y le dijiste?"

"No exactamente. Me dijo que yo estaba más interesada en mi carrera que en él. Eso me molestó un poco."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque es la verdad", admitió. "Mi carrera es importante. Más que él. Pero espera que yo a haga sacrificios, este más en casa, mientras que su carrera sigue como está. No es justo."

"¿Por qué no puedes imaginarte casada?" Quinn preguntó vacilante.

"No sé. No sé si es por casarme o por hacerlo con él ", dijo. "Realmente me gusta, lo hago. Es un hombre muy dulce. Muy compasivo. Le encanta su trabajo, se preocupa por la gente que defiende. Es un buen tipo...".

"Pero?"

Rachel miró hacia otro lado y apretó con fuerza los ojos. Ella no quería que fuese verdad, pero así era.

"No estoy enamorada de él", dijo en voz baja.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza y esperó en silencio a que Rachel continuara.

"Pensé que quizás podría estar. O tal vez con el tiempo llegaría. Y estaba contenta por salir con él y las citas. Pero estuvimos en apartamentos separados. Todavía tenía mi espacio. Pero ahora, él está listo para proceder al siguiente nivel y yo sé que no es lo que necesito en mi vida." Echó un vistazo rápido a Quinn. "No puedo creer que te estoy diciendo todo esto. Que suelo guardar estas conversaciones para Tinna"

"¿Quién es ella?"

"Mi mejor amiga. Pero ama a Matthew. Piensa que somos perfectos juntos".

"Entonces ella no te conoce tan bien."

"Nos conocemos desde hace diez años, pero puede que tengas razón. Tienden a restar importancia a las cosas cuando se trata de el. Es más fácil así y decirme que estoy loca porque no lo quiero. Él es realmente un buen partido. Pero no es el adecuado para mí. "

"Bueno, tú eres joven", dijo Quinn. "Tienes tiempo." ¿Qué sabe ella de él?

Rachel sonrió. "No soy tan joven. ¿Qué edad tienes? Nunca me has dicho."

"Voy a tener 32 en una semana", dijo.

"Una semana ¿Por qué no me has dicho?"

Quinn se encogió de hombros. "Yo no lo celebro", dijo. De hecho, la última vez que recordaba una fiesta de cumpleaños, tenía doce años.

"Bueno, este año será diferente. ¿Te llevo a cenar?"

"Cena, ¿eh? Creo que podría manejar eso."

Rachel se inclinó y golpeó con el hombro a Quinn, y luego sonrió. Se estaba divirtiendo. Se preocuparía por Matthew más tarde.

Girar alrededor del lago les tomó casi una hora. A continuación, Quinn se detuvo en una pequeña cala y apagó el motor. Dejó caer el ancla, se puso de pie y se estiró. Rachel observó sus movimientos, una vez más pensando en los cambios que estaba viendo Quinn aquí en el sol, en pantalones cortos y camiseta holgada, parece tan relajada. Era muy diferente de la mujer a la que veía todos los días en el trabajo.

"Estás preparada para un poco de pesca? ¿O tengo que volver?"

"Yo no tengo que volver. De hecho, es mí de fin de semana. No puedo recordar la última vez que he tenido un fin de semana para hacer lo que quisiera."

Poco tiempo después, se encaramó en las sillas de jardín, tanto con cañas y carretes atrapados entre sus piernas. Rachel aceptó la oferta de Quinn de otra cerveza y se sentó en silencio, mirando el corcho que flotaba lentamente en la superficie. Ella secretamente esperaba no atrapar un pez. Sabiendo que Quinn esperaría que a Rachel lo tocara, para desengancharlo. Hizo una mueca. De ninguna manera ella estaría tocando las pequeñas cosas viscosas.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué?"

"Estás haciendo una mueca." A continuación, Quinn se echó a reír. "Te estás imaginando tomando un pez fuera del gancho, ¿no?"

"Sí, lo estaba, eres inteligente como el culo."

Quinn se rió entre dientes mientras miraba a Rachel. Era la primera vez que había tenido la compañía en el barco, y en realidad se estaba divirtiendo. Quinn dejó que sus ojos se detuvieran cuando llegaron a sus piernas. Rachel tenía buenas piernas. Se había dado cuenta antes en el gimnasio. Había notado un montón de cosas en el gimnasio. Sonrió, y luego miró por encima del lago. Sí, se estaba divirtiendo.

Pero no tuvo suerte con los peces. Una y otra vez, su cebo fue robado, pero ninguno mordia.

"¿Cómo lo hacen?" -Preguntó Rach.

"Probablemente sean tortugas. Son conocidas por robar el cebo." El sol se hundía bajo el horizonte y Quinn noto que Rachel se estaba enfriando. Sintió la misma frialdad. Entró a su cabina, y se devolvió con un par de sudadores. Le dio uno a Rachel

"Oh, gracias. ¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"Tus dientes " Vio como Rachel coloco los pantalones por encima de sus pantalones cortos. "Va a oscurecer pronto. Creo que deberías cubrir tu espalda."

"¿Qué es lo que has planeado?" -Preguntó Rachel. "Quiero decir, si yo no estuviera aquí."

"Yo iba a anclar aquí por la noche. Tengo cosas para hacer hamburguesas y una gran botella de vino. Luna llena. Un poco de pesca en la noche." Entonces ella sonrió. "Tal vez otra siesta."

"Oh. Eso suena divertido", dijo Rach. "Yo... bueno, me gustaría acompañarte..."

"¿Quieres quedarte conmigo? Hay dos camas." Quinn apartó la mirada, luego volvió otra vez a Rachel. "Quiero decir, si no tienes que volver."

Rachel miró a los ojos y sonrió.

"Me encantaría. ¿Estás segura de que no estoy interfiriendo en tus planes?"

"Por supuesto que no."

"Y, sabes, nos dará la oportunidad de hablar sobre el caso", dijo Rachel, tratando de encontrar una buena excusa para quedarse.

"No. No trabajo. Ambas necesitamos relajarnos. Habrá un montón de tiempo para el caso la próxima semana."

Rachel asintió con la cabeza. Estaba contenta. Realmente no quería hablar la muerte. No cuando tiene un buen momento. Bueno, lo era, de todos modos. Pero sospechaba que Quinn también estaba pasando un buen momento. Se unió a Quinn en la cocina…. viendo como Quinn tomó la carne de la hamburguesa y realizo la forma para hacer dos hamburguesas muy grandes. Seguido la condimento, a continuación, Quinn las envolvió y volvio a ponerlas en la nevera, sacó la lechuga y los tomates y los corto de manera experta en rodajas. Rachel nunca hubiera esperado que Quinn pudiera parecer tan en casa en una cocina. De hecho, estaba un poco sorprendida, imagino que que Quinn no podía cocinar en absoluto.

"Abre esa caja encima de la cabeza allí." Quinn indicó. "Hay vino. Pinot noir? ¿Te gusta eso?"

"Claro".

Rachel hizo lo que le dijo, buscó en casi las diez botellas de vino. Ella encontró la pinot noir y lo llevó hacia abajo, tomando el sacacorchos que Quinn le deslizó por el mostrador.

"¿Cómo vas a cocinar las hamburguesas? Fritas?"

"No. Tengo una pequeña parrilla al lado del barco por ahí." Abrió el armario debajo del fregadero y sacó una bolsa de carbón.

Rachel se llevó puesta la camiseta que Quinn le ofrecido y se sentó de nuevo en la silla de jardín, mirando a Quinn mientras montaba la parrilla. Fue una noche magnífica. Ellas tenían una vista perfecta de la salida de la luna. Al poco tiempo, Quinn se unió a ella, vestida ahora en pantalones de chándal. Quinn le entregó una copa de vino y suspiró con satisfacción, colocando de nuevo su mirada hacia la luna que se elevaba sobre el lago.

"Es tan bello aquí, Quinn. Gracias por compartir esto conmigo."

"Ha sido un placer."

Rachel la miró, tratando de leer sus ojos.

"¿Estas segura que yo soy la primera persona que has tenido por aquí?"

Quinn sonrió. "¿Es tan obvio?"

"No. Has sido una excelente anfitriona. Como he dicho, no me lo habría imaginado."

"Y como he dicho antes, yo no soy una persona muy sociable".

"¿Por qué Quinn? Quiero decir, eres muy atractiva. Tienes un maravilloso sentido del humor. ¿Por qué es que no tratas... a la gente?"

"No he encontrado un montón de gente con la que me encuentre a gusto, supongo."

"Creo que no quieres que nadie te guste", dijo Rachel.

Quinn quería estar enojado, pero ¿cómo? Rachel había golpeado en la verdad.

"Me dejas ver una parte de ti que nadie más llega a ver", continuó Rachel. "¿Por qué?"

"Estamos a punto de tener una charla corazón a corazón?" Quinn preguntó.

"Sí. Háblame de ti. Dime por qué estás tan enojada..., Quinn".

Quinn se quedó callada por un tiempo más y Rachel pensó que había dicho demasiado, había ido demasiado lejos. Ellas se estaban convirtiendo en amigas. ¿Por qué arruinar eso? Pero, finalmente, Quinn se agito, cruzando una pierna sobre la rodilla, jugando distraídamente con el borde de sus pantalones de chándal.

"Mi padre era un policía", dijo en voz baja. "Mi madre se quedó en casa, se hizo cargo de nosotros. Yo, Frannie , Scott y Toby. Ella era la mejor. Siempre tenía galletas o un pastel o algo que acababa de cocinar. Nos gustaba correr después de la escuela, correr hacia la cocina para ver lo que había horneado ese día. Cuando mi padre llegó a casa, la cena ya estaba sobre la mesa. Todos comimos juntos. Entonces hacíamos la tarea. Papá venia a cada uno de nosotros, preguntando acerca de nuestro día, ayudando con nuestras lecciones. Era una casa feliz. No peleábamos. Incluso las disputas habituales entre los hermanos. Los amaba. Los adoraba. "

Rachel miró. Sabía lo que venía, pero no estaba preparada para ello. No sabía cómo podría manejar la situación. Una cosa era, oír de Malone lo sucedido. Y otra completamente diferente era escucharlo de Quinn, con toda la emoción de una imagen fija de doce años de edad en su voz.

"Una noche... cuando yo tenía doce años, alguien interrumpió: Había sido un día muy parecido a todos los demás. Mamá tenía galletas de chocolate de ese día. Todavía las puedo oler. Ella acababa de sacarlas del horno cuando llegamos a casa. Y luego para la cena, tenía un asado grande en la tabla, con patatas y zanahorias. Fue una de nuestras comidas favoritas. "

Sin pensarlo, Rachel cerró la corta distancia entre las sillas, ligeramente estrechando la mano de Quinn con la suya.

"Este hombre entró por la cocina. Tenía una pistola. Antes de que mi padre pudiera hacer algo, le disparó. Le disparó dos veces. Mi padre cayó de espaldas, golpeando la silla y él se quedó allí. Mi madre empezó a gritar, todos lo hicimos. Luego nos ató, a nuestros asientos. Nos sentó alrededor de la mesa en la silla atados, mirándonos el uno al otro, todo el tiempo mi madre supe que íbamos a morir como mi padre. " La voz de Quinn se endureció. "Me sentí muy impotente. Me trate de levantar, trate de llevar la silla conmigo. Él me dio una bofetada. Frannie empezó a gritar de nuevo y él apuntó el arma hacia ella... y la mató. Luego fue a Toby y le disparó". Quinn se enjugó las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro. "Mi madre se puso histérica. Ella estaba gritando, alzó la silla y el hombre se rió. Luego se acercó a ella y también le disparó. Entonces quede sólo yo y Scott. Le rogué que se detuviera. Scott se quedó mirándolo. Él tenía quince años. Era un luchador. Cuando el hombre se acercó a él y mantuvo la pistola en la cabeza, Scott le dio una patada. Le dio una patada fuerte en la ingle. El arma se disparó de todos modos. Y entonces que era sólo yo. Y él sostenía el arma en mi cabeza. Recuerdo que lo miraba a los ojos, sabiendo que yo estaba era la siguiente. Entonces yo cerré los ojos. En espera. Deseando que se acabe. Sólo dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina de la misma manera en que había entrado, y me dejó atado a esa maldita silla. Yo sólo quería que terminara. Pero ahora, nunca iba a ser ", susurró.

Rachel se sentó sin palabras, las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Apretó la mano de Quinn, sintiendo la presión devuelta Quinn. No sabía qué decir. ¿Qué palabras podrían consolar a esta mujer?

"Siento mucho haberte hecho revivir eso", susurró. "Por favor, perdóname".

Quinn se volvió, viendo el reflejo de la luna en las lágrimas. Alargó la mano, tocándola con sus dedos, luego las apartó de la mejilla de Rachel.

"No llores por mí. Es demasiado tarde para eso."

Rachel sacudió la cabeza. No es de extrañar que Quinn haya vivido como una temeraria como lo hizo. Pensó que no tenía nada por qué vivir.

"No es demasiado tarde. Eres fuerte. Todo eso con doce años de edad, vivía luego de eso debe ser fuerte", insistió Rachel.

"Fuerte? Yo era estuve prácticamente catatónica durante un año después. Estaba dentro y fuera de los hospitales. Nadie me quería. No podía culparlos. Por último, una tía me llevó a vivir con ella en Houston. Ella era a la que mi padre siempre llamo la hermana 'solterona'. Tenía casi sesenta años. Tampoco era una solterona. Tenía un amante. Me llevaron y me hicieron sentir bienvenida. Y no tomó ninguna mierda de mí. Ellas no toleraban mis arrebatos y me hablaron de mi familia. Los mantenían con vida. Todos los demás, nunca siquiera los mencionaron nuevamente. Era como si nunca hubieran existido. Pero la tía Carol, tenía fotos y contaba historias y siguieron con nosotros de alguna manera. Eventualmente, a medida que fui creciendo, me di cuenta de que lo que había sucedido no era sólo un acto de violencia al azar. Fue un éxito. Alguien quería a mi padre muerto. Ya sea que fuera un acuerdo para el conjunto familiar o no, yo no lo sé. Nadie nunca fue procesado. "

"Así que te convertiste en un policía para resolver el caso?"

"En ese momento, me pareció una buena idea", dijo. "No fue de mucha ayuda en el momento. Yo era la única testigo, sin embargo, no me atreví a hablar de ello durante casi dos años. Así que, sí, supongo que originalmente quería ser un policía, por eso. Tía Carol murió cuando yo todavía estaba en la universidad. Luisa, su compañera, trató de hablar de ello. Le preocupaba que me fuera por un caza de brujas y me metiera en todo tipo de problemas. "

Rachel sonrió. No estaba muy lejos de la verdad.

"Pero ella estaba allí cuando me gradué de la Academia. Estaba tan orgullosa. Ella y tía Carol eran tan buenas para mí. He sobrevivido. Pero la he perdido también, un año más tarde."

"Y ahora no hay nadie?"

"Sólo yo."

Quinn se levantó y entró en la cabina y Rachel la dejó ir. No podía imaginar el dolor que Quinn había sufrido en su vida. Quería ofrecer un poco de consuelo, pero no sabía que palabras podrían ayudar a calmar el corazón adolorido de Quinn.

Quinn salió poco tiempo después. Puso sus hamburguesas a la parrilla y cerró la tapa.

"Lo siento, Rachel. Estábamos pasando una tarde agradable. No quise echarlo a perder con todo eso."

"No has echado nada a perder. Yo no sé qué decirte. Supongo que ahora, entiendo tu indiferencia... hacia a la gente. Lo siento, Quinn".

"No tienes nada que lamentar. Me gustaría decir que estoy superándolo, pero nunca voy a poder."

"Es por eso que no duermes mucho?"

"Yo solía tener pesadillas. Durante años, he tenido pesadillas. Todavía lo hago, a veces. Cuando estoy muy cansada, todavía tengo pesadillas", dijo en voz baja. "Yo puedo cerrar los ojos y aún así ver su rostro."

"Ven. Siéntate." Rachel volvió a llenar las copas de vino y le entregó la suya a Quinn. "Vamos a sentarnos y disfrutar de la tranquilidad... y la luna. Es tan tranquilo aquí. No puedo recordar la última vez que he estado fuera de esta manera, lejos de la ciudad."

"¿Creciste en Dallas?"

Rachel sacudió la cabeza. "En Denver. Mi familia todavía está allí, pero no somos muy cercanos". Ella se sentía incómoda hablando de su familia delante de Quinn. No estaba cerca de ellos, pero al menos tenía una familia.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Ellos tenían grandes sueños para mí. Un policía no estaba en sus planes. De hecho, una boda bastante grande con el hijo del alcalde lo era".

"Y te has ido a la ciudad? ¿Lo has dejado en el altar?"

"Muy cerca. Le dije a él y a mi madre que yo no lo quería y yo no iba a casarse con él. Planearon la boda de todos modos."

"Estás bromeando".

"Me gustaría. Mi padre tenía aspiraciones políticas. Que yo iba a ser su trampolín. No me han perdonado todavía."

"Tus hermanos?"

"Tengo un hermano mayor. Es un sacerdote. Ellos están muy orgullosos."

"Supongo que no estás cerca de él, tampoco."

"Él ha tomado su voto de pobreza muy en serio. Es en algún lugar de América del Sur. Me escribe un par de veces al año. Eso es todo."

"Por lo tanto, en vacaciones y eso, no vas a casa?"

"No, suelo ir con Tinna. Y, por supuesto, el último par de años, ha sido Matthew."

"Oh, sí. ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?"

"No sé, Quinn. No me gustaría hacerle daño. Y ¿qué voy a decirle? Que He estado merodeando por el último par de años, con la esperanza de quedarme perdidamente enamorada de él ? Eso no sería justo. "

"¿Es eso lo que has estado haciendo?"

"Supongo que pensé que era suficiente. Nunca hubo sexo alucinante o pasión desencadenada y fuera de control, pero pensé que tal vez era suficiente".

"Pero no es?"

"No", susurró. "Quiero sexo alucinante. Quiero estar loca de pasión. ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir?"

Quinn se echó a reír. "No, no lo sé. Lo siento, pero nunca me he acercado a eso."

"Sé que está ahí fuera. Otras personas lo tienen, ¿no?"

"Creo que la gran mayoría de las personas lo tienen."

"Oh, eso es triste."

Quinn se encogió de hombros. "Alguien, es mejor que nadie."

"Pero lo es para ti? ¿Prefieres no tener a nadie?"

"Como dije antes, yo realmente no tengo mucho que ofrecerle a alguien."

"No estoy de acuerdo. Dudo que alguna vez le hayas dado la oportunidad a alguien de conocerte como me estás dejando. Eres tan diferente de la persona que todo el mundo cree saber. Me gusta esta mejor persona ", dijo Rachel en voz baja.

Quinn sonrió en la luz de la luna.

"Voy a tener eso en mente, el detective".


	13. Chapter 13

Rachel salió corriendo de la panadería, haciendo equilibrio con dos tazas de café y una bolsa de magdalenas. Llegaba tarde. Muy tarde. De hecho, no le sorprendería si la llamaban. .

"Rang", murmuró. "¿Hola?"

"Rachel, ¿dónde estás?"

"Consiguiendo el desayuno."

"Desayuno? ¿Sabes qué hora es?"

"Sí, ya sé qué hora es."

"¿Por lo menos conseguiste un capuchino?"

"No. Te estás poniendo de muy mal humor. Te tengo una magdalena. ¿A qué hora nos encontramos con Figgins?"

"En treinta minutos".

"Tengo un montón de tiempo. Estoy a cinco minutos."

"Está bien. Ten cuidado."

"¡Nos vemos en un rato."

Se echó el teléfono móvil en su bolsillo y sonrió. Ten cuidado? Es asombroso lo que un par de días en un barco juntas pueden hacer por Quinn. Rachel suspiró. Había tenido un gran momento. Pasaron la mayor parte del domingo, disfrutando del sol. Y hablaron. Dios, amaba la compañía de Quinn. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba con ella, mas le gustaba estar con ella. Se asustó un poco. Ella no iba a negar el hecho de que encontró a Quinn atractiva, que se sentía un tirón pequeño de la atracción sexual cuando ella la tenía a su alrededor. Se miró en el espejo de inmediato. Si no tenía cuidado, podría estar en su cabeza. ¿Y luego qué? Todavía quedaba Matthew para tomar en cuenta. Eran casi las seis de la tarde cuando piso de nuevo su apartamento. Y había no menos de doce mensajes de Matthew. Cuando finalmente lo llamó, él estaba tan enojado con ella, que apenas hablaba. Se quedó en la línea el tiempo suficiente para saber que ella estaba bien. Pero él iba a venir hoy para llevarla a almorzar. Iban a hablar de la forma en que habían discutido el fin de semana.

Sin embargo, empujó a esos pensamientos. No quería pensar en ello. El almuerzo vendría muy pronto.

Quinn levantó la vista cuando Rachel se precipitó en la sala de la brigada. Sonrió cuando vio las dos tazas de café.

"Llegue", murmuró Rachel mientras le entregaba Quinn un capuchino.

"¿Y qué hay aquí?" preguntó Quinn, rompiendo en la bolsa de magdalenas. Cogió una y la mordió sonriendo. "Gracias. Eres la mejor."

"Cualquier cosa que te haga sonreír."

Quinn levantó las cejas con picardía. "Cualquier cosa? Eso podría ser una oferta peligrosa, detective".

Rachel tomó un sorbo de café, mirando a los ojos de Quinn, pero haciendo caso omiso de su comentario. Luego sonrió. Quinn hizo lo mismo.

"Tuve un maravilloso este fin de semana", dijo Rachel en voz baja.

"Yo también. De hecho, no puedo recordar la última vez que me relaje durante dos días enteros."

"Bien".

"Detectives? En la sala de conferencias", dijo Malone. "Vamos revisar todo antes de que Figgins y sus minions llegaron."

Quinn recogió sus archivos y tomó su café con ellos. Rachel cogió la bolsa de magdalenas.

"Siéntate. Tenemos veinte minutos."

Quinn puso su café sobre la mesa y abrió su archivo. Se llevó una magdalena con una mano mientras hablaba.

"Lesbianas. Las tres. Dos eran residentes del albergue de Belle a la vez. La tercera, Raquel Anderson, nunca vivió allí, pero si pasó un tiempo allí. la última vez fue la semana pasada."

"Belle Grayson confirmó que Angie y Cristal eran prostitutas. Ambas eran fugitivas", dijo Rachel.

"Angie?"

"Lorena", suministrado Quinn. "Angie es su verdadero nombre."

"Han encontrado a la familia?"

"No. Nosotras vamos a ir con Grayson hoy para revisar sus registros. ¿No sabemos si le dieron los nombres reales? También recogí a una mujer llamada Johnny viernes por la noche."

"Eso he oído. Estuvo durante tres horas. Ella está amenazando con demandar."

"Ella no quería hablar con nosotras en el bar", dijo Quinn. " Tampoco quería hablar mucho aquí, Cristal era su ... juguete", dijo. "Ellas estaban en el S & M."

"Muy bien. Esto va más que bien para Figgins."

Quinn se encogió de hombros. "Es lo que tenemos."

"Está bien. Teoría?"

"Bien él las observa en Perp o en el lugar de Belle o algún otro lugar de reunión. Hay un club, Outlaws, que permite menores de edad en el interior en las noches de los miércoles. Grayson dijo que la mayoría de las niñas van allí. Podría ir y verlas allí. O podría estar en el interior observándolas y abordarlas. Es un club de baile. Podía desaparecer en la multitud con facilidad. "

"Está bien. ¿Qué pasa con el perfilador?"

"Se supone que nos acompañe hoy junto con Figgins. Luego, él y Rachel van a trabajar todo lo que tenemos hasta ahora".

"Genial. Esto será divertido", dijo con sarcasmo. "Ya sabes cómo es Figgins. Él va a mover todo."

"¿Quién diablos es Figgins?" Rachel exigió. "Siguen hablando de él como si hay alguna broma entre ustedes."

"Es un dolor en el trasero", dijo Quinn.

"Me he dado cuenta. ¿Cuál es la historia con ustedes dos?"

Quinn miró a Malone, quien se encogió de hombros.

"Da la impresión de ser un gran homofóbico. Deja caer sus comentarios desagradables cuando estoy cerca. Incluso cita a la Biblia. Bueno, me topé con él en un bar hace algunos años. Él y un chico se veían bastante bien. Él maldito se desmayó cuando me vio. Yo no he dicho nada sobre él, pero cada vez que ahora me ve, es como si sólo espera a que lo diga. "

Los tres se miraron hacia unos golpes que sonaron en la puerta y luego entraron tres hombres de traje.

"Malone. El es Detective Sims de CIU y el Dr. Peterson, el generador de perfiles."

"Ya conoces a Fabray. Ella es al Detective Berry", dijo Malone.

"¿Es usted el señor Figgins?" Rachel le preguntó, ofreciéndole la mano.

"Sí". Sus ojos se movían abiertamente sobre su cuerpo, y luego miró a Quinn. "Maldita sea, Fabray, ¿cómo estás?"

"Mucho mejor de lo que tu pareces estar, Figgins."

"¿Podemos seguir adelante con esto, por favor?" Malone dijo. "Tengo otra reunión en una hora."

Quinn miró brevemente a su teniente y asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo que él no tenía ninguna reunión a la cual asistir. Ella le dio las copias del caso que había hecho Rachel, y comenzaron a repasar todo.

"Por lo tanto, tenemos algo para seguir adelante, Fabray?"

"No."

"¿No? ¿Qué? No coinciden?" Figgins exigido.

"Ellos coinciden, sí. Pero no por sus muertes, porque ellas son prostitutas".

"Eso es lo que me dijeron."

"No recuerdo haberles dicho", dijo Quinn. "Ellas fueron asesinadas porque son lesbianas".

"¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo llegaste a esta conclusión? Tú las conoces personalmente, Fabray?"

"Si lees el informe Sr. Figgins, verás la conexión", dijo Rachel. "Fuimos con Belle Grayson el viernes por la noche. Ella tiene el albergue Belle. Es un hogar para jóvenes lesbianas. En su mayoría fugitivas. La víctima número uno vivía allí hacia ya unos dos años y todavía se mantenía en contacto con ella. La víctima número dos vivía allí hace tan hace solo dos meses. Raquel Anderson, la tercera niña, era un visitante semanal. De hecho, ella había estado allí la semana pasada. "

"¿De dónde sacaste lo de las prostitutas? Usted acaba de indicar otra cosa?"

"Las dos primeras, Angie y cristal, eran prostitutas. Esa fue la conexión entre ellas. La tercera no fue así. Hemos encontrado una nueva conexión", dijo Quinn.

"Grandioso. Alguien está golpeando a maricones. Putas o maricones, elige tu opción. De cualquier manera, el público en general se preocupara menos. Se podría pensar que alguien está limpiando las calles."

Rachel sintió como Quinn tenso a su lado y rápidamente metió la mano bajo la mesa y la agarró su mano, apretando fuertemente. Ella finalmente sintió a Quinn relajarse y luego soltó su enganche.

"¿Por qué no le dices los padres de Raquel Anderson, Figgins? Estoy segura que el reverendo Anderson estará encantado de lo que piensa la Alcaldía. De hecho, ¿por qué no llaman el mismo alcalde? Ese sería un agradable tacto ", bromeó Quinn.

"Figgins, estamos haciendo un buen equipo de trabajo con este caso. ¿Por qué no le dices al alcalde. Nosotros le daremos un informe tan pronto como encontremos otra cosa", sugirió Malone.

"Yo quiero un informe diario", dijo Figgins. "Todos los días."

"Está bien. Ahora, si no te importa, nos gustaría repasar todo esto con el Dr. Peterson."

"No hay problema." Se puso de pie, y luego miró a Quinn. "Sé que vas a trabajar más duro en este caso, Fabray, ya que es tan cercano y querido a tu corazón."

"Cada muerte es cercano y querido a mi corazón, Figgins. Incluso la tuya."

Rachel se levantó rápidamente y sacó la mano, para agarrar la de Figgins.

"Encantada de conocerte por fin, Sr. Figgins. Quinn me ha dicho… mucho de usted", dijo ella con dulzura. Tuvo el placer de ver los ojos se abrirse en la incredulidad, y luego irrumpieron en la habitación, cuando Sims se levantó.

"Tú siempre le caes mal, Fabray. ¿Qué pasa con eso?" El Dr. Peterson preguntó.

"Rozo con todo el mundo por el camino equivocado, Peterson. Berry repasará contigo." Se puso de pie, apretando suavemente el hombro de Rachel, mientras caminaba detrás de ella.

"Déjame saber si necesitas algo", dijo el teniente Malone mientras seguía a Quinn. Estaban apenas en la puerta antes de echarse a reír.

"¿Has visto sus ojos? Pensé que iba a tener un aneurisma de allí."

"Ella tiene bolas", dijo Malone. "Ciertamente no ha sumado ningún punto con él."

"Ella anotó puntos conmigo", dijo Quinn.

Rachel echó hacia atrás en la silla, frotándose los ojos. Habían estado cerca de dos horas. Peterson fue muy a fondo, tenía que reconocerlo.

"Está bien. Esto es lo que veo con sólo tres víctimas. Tráeme cuatro o cinco años y puedo ser más preciso", dijo.

"Prefiero que no".

"Sabes lo que quiero decir, detective. Nuestro hombre es joven, de veinte a treinta años. Mi conjetura sería de raza caucásica, por lo general lo son. También suelen matar dentro de su propio grupo étnico. Tenemos una negra y dos blancas. Más víctimas y tendrá más de un patrón. Él fue rechazado, probablemente por alguien que era lesbiana y él no lo sabía o salió a la luz más tarde, después de haber tenido una relación. Sus víctimas son jóvenes. Esto podría ser algo que le pasó a mientras él estaba en la secundaria. "

"¿Por qué actúa en consecuencia ahora?"

"Algo se disparó. O tal vez él ha actuado antes, simplemente no recurrió al asesinato. Era obvio en los primeros dos asesinatos. Lo habría hecho en un lugar público, un cuarto de motel, probablemente. La tercera fue secuestrada y asesinada en privado. Eso podría ser la razón por la cual los dos primeros asesinatos no fueron tan sangrientos. Las tres fueron colocadas en lugares para que fueran encontradas." Pasó a través de las imágenes. "Ellas fueron colocadas con cuidado, con los brazos cruzados, las piernas rectas. Incluso la tercera, está establecida de la misma forma. Le gusta lo que está haciendo."

"Dejó una huella. Creemos que fue intencional."

"Lo más probable de un asesino en serie. Suelen dejar pistas. Se convierte en un juego. Se burlaban de la policía, nos reta a atraparlo. Luego está la publicidad. No había mucho en los periódicos con las dos primeras. Por lo tanto, un asesinato más macabro es seguro que este en los titulares. "

"Bueno, todo esto es un genial doctor,. Pero, es una aguja en un pajar".

"Sí. Por desgracia, hasta que haya una víctima más, nuestras pistas paran aquí."

Rachel suspiró. "Gracias por su tiempo. Voy a pasar esto al teniente".

Él ayudó a Rachel recoger los archivos, mirándola.

"Entonces, ¿Cómo es trabajar con Fabray?"

Rachel lo miró, luego volvió a ordenar las páginas. "Está bien".

"He oído que es una verdadera perra. Dicen que prácticamente empujó su última pareja por una ventana de tres pisos".

"¿Es eso lo que dicen?"

"Sí".

"Bueno, fue una ventana de dos pisos y él se cayó de la escalera de incendios", dijo. "¿Hemos terminado?"

"Claro. Déjeme saber si necesita cualquier otra cosa de mí."

"Lo haré".

Rachel lo dejó en la puerta mientras ella se apresuró a regresar a la sala de la brigada. Quinn estaba sentada en el escritorio de Puckerman, sonriendo a algo que él estaba diciendo. Ella se detuvo. Era la primera vez que había visto a Quinn interactuar con otro detective.

"¡Eh, muchachos!", gritó mientras arrojaba el archivo en su escritorio. Se acercó a ellos.

"¿Por qué sonríes?" -preguntó ella.

"Puckerman me decía acerca de Adams y el viaje de Donaldson al bar gay".

"El travesti?"

"Sí. No podían decir quienes eran hombres y quienes eran mujeres. Donaldson consiguió una bofetada de una chica. Dios, habría pagado para ver eso."

"No le digas nada a ellos. Evans me va a matar si él sabe que yo te lo dije", declaró Puckerman.

"Bueno, voy a guardar silencio si vas a decirle a tu madre sobre el desayuno de mañana", dijo Quinn. "Para las dos", dijo ella, señalando a Rachel.

"Sabes que ella puede cocinar para ti todas las mañanas, si la dejo", dijo. "Te voy a traer un par de tacos".

"Gracias, Noah. Eso es dulce", dijo Rachel.

"Bueno, ¿qué tienes?" Quinn preguntó mientras caminaban de regreso a sus propios escritorios.

"No mucho. Un varón blanco joven, de veinte a treinta años, que odia a las lesbianas porque fue rechazado por una."

"Peterson sacó realmente eso de su culo", dijo.

"Son mis pensamientos con exactitud."

"Oye, ¿quieres tomar el almuerzo y luego vamos a hacerle la visita a Belle? Tenemos que ir por sus registros."

Rachel vaciló. "No puedo. Matthewva a venir", dijo en voz baja.

"Oh." Quinn empuja hacia abajo su decepción. "Bueno, supongo que ustedes lo harán, entonces."

"En realidad no. Él estaba hablando conmigo anoche. Quiere tomar el almuerzo y hablar."

"Ya veo. Bueno, sólo puedes pasar por mí. O puedes llegar hasta el lugar más adelante si lo deseas."

"Quinn, no podemos esperar hasta la una? Realmente me gustaría ir contigo."

Sus ojos se encontraron a través de los escritorios.

"Por favor? Te prometo que volveré a la una".

"Está bien. Voy a quedarme aquí hasta que regreses."

Rachel se inclinó sobre la mesa y apretó la mano de Quinn.

"Gracias".

Quinn se levantó entonces, viendo como un hombre alto se acercó.

Era guapo. De pelo castaño. Impecablemente vestido. Este sería Matthew. Sintió la mano de Rachel escapar de ella y miró hacia arriba, mirando a los ojos oscuros que le devolvía la mirada.

"Llegas temprano", dijo Rachel a él.

"Salí de la corte temprano", dijo. Luego tendió la mano. "Usted debe ser la Detective Fabray".

Quinn se levantó y le estrechó la mano. Por lo tanto, este es el hombre que quiere casarse con Rachel. Ella sin duda podría hacerlo mucho peor.

"Vuelvo a la una, Quinn. Es una Promesa".

"No hay problema, Rach. Voy a esperar."

Rachel le dirigió una sonrisa rápida, y luego salió junto a Matthew. Quinn se sentó de nuevo en su silla, llegando al archivo que sabía de memoria.

"Te llama a Rach?"

"Sí. Es un poco extraño en mí", admitió Rachel. Estaban caminando por la calle hacia las tiendas de la esquina. Se moría de hambre. Decidió que pediría atún con pan de centeno. Se pregunto qué le gustaría a Quinn ¿Jamón y queso? probablemente, no.

"Rachel?"

"Hmm?"

"Te pregunté, ¿cuándo me vas a decir dónde estabas este fin de semana?"

"Oh." Ella dudó. "En realidad, yo salí con Quinn en su barco", dijo.

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Pareces muy aficionada a ella."

"Sí. Ella ha creído en mí, también. Recuerdas la primera semana? Yo estaba lista para pegarle un tiro".

"Lo recuerdo. Entonces, ¿qué hiciste?"

"En el barco? Pescar, en su mayoría."

"Pescar? ¿Te gusta pescar?"

"Nosotras realmente no pescamos nada"

"Veo que tienes un poco de bronceado. Me alegro de que no te quedaras atrapada en un teatro oscuro", dijo secamente.

"Lo siento, Matthew, pero yo sólo tenía que escapar. Este par de semanas han sido estresantes."

"¿Qué mejor manera de relajarte que estar con tu pareja, con quién has estado todos los días la semana pasada, hablando de tu caso un poco más," dijo sarcásticamente.

"En realidad, ni siquiera mencionamos el caso".

"Así que acabas de pasar dos días enteros con una mujer que es prácticamente una desconocida, y ni siquiera hablaron de su caso? ¿De qué hablaron entonces?"

"¿Por qué todas estas preguntas, Matthew?"

"Simplemente no puedo imaginar lo que las dos estuvieron hablando, eso es todo. No es que ustedes tengan mucho en común." Hizo una pausa y finalmente Rachel lo miró. "Ella es gay, ya sabes."

"Oh, gracias Matthew, para iluminarme. Por supuesto que sé que es gay. Me pregunto cómo es que todos lo saben."

"Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? Además del hecho de que es de conocimiento común, un par de miradas a ella sería suficiente".

"Matthew, yo creía que querías almorzar para hablar de nosotros, no de mi pareja."

"Yo quiero. Lo siento. Es que, cuando te despediste de esa manera, eras tan diferente a ti."

"Yo sé, Matthew. Siento lo que paso."

Se quedaron en la fila que se había formado y Rachel deseó haber declinado su oferta de almuerzo. Lo que necesitaban discutir no podían hacerlo aquí.

"¿Por qué no me dices lo que está pasando?"

"Sólo me asusté cuando empezaste a hablar de matrimonio y los hijos y nietos, por el amor de Dios."

"Yo no quería decir que deberíamos casarnos la semana que viene y empezar a tener hijos de inmediato, Rachel. Sólo quería saber cómo te sentías."

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Sé cómo te sientes. Pero mi carrera es importante para mí,

Matthew. Y yo no puedes esperar a que me quede en casa y jugar a la mamá."

"Si eso es lo que pensaste, lo siento. Nunca esperé que renunciaras a tu carrera."

"Sí, eso es lo que pensé.", dijo Rachel, girando a su alrededor para hacer frente al mostrador.

"¿Qué te gustaría?", preguntó.

"Atún con pan de centeno y otro de pavo y pan de trigo", dijo.

"Dos?"

"Uno es para Quinn. Ella no ira a comer." vio cómo su mandíbula se apretaba, pero asintió.

"Y uno es de su pareja", murmuró.

Quinn levantó la vista cuando Rachel entró sola. Sin pensarlo, ella le sonrió a la otra mujer, cuyo cabello castaño era un caos ingobernable alrededor de su cara. Rachel trató de dominarlo con los dedos, luego se encontró con los ojos de Quinn y sonrió.

"Hola".

"Uh-huh".

"Tu almuerzo. Come", dijo, poniendo la bolsa sobre el escritorio de Quinn.

"Tú me trajiste algo?" Quinn arrancó en la bolsa, y luego sonrió. "Caramba, gracias, mamá", bromeó.

"Te das cuenta de que es la única vez que veo que comes, si te traigo algo, ¿no?"

"Recuerdo que cocine para ti la otra noche."

Rachel sonrió mientras se sentaba. "Sí, lo hiciste. Y hamburguesas, también. Yo había estado anhelando una hamburguesa durante todo el día."

"Por lo tanto, tu y Matthew resolvieron las cosas?"

"En realidad no. Hablamos de nosotros, sin realmente hablar de nosotros, ¿sabes?"

"Status quo?"

"Supongo. Pero Quinn, yo no podía decirle. Yo no quería hacerle daño."

Quinn asintió y le dio otro mordisco.

"Yo sé lo que estás pensando. Que soy débil."

"Yo no estaba pensando eso y no es mi problema, de todos modos."

Rachel cogió el grueso expediente sobre la mesa de Quinn y lo hojeó. Todo estaba en orden de nuevo, con las notas breves del perfilador en la parte superior. Quinn lo organizó muy bien. Levantó la vista, mirando a Quinn terminar su sándwich. Se veía adorable con la mayonesa, presentada en una esquina de su boca. A continuación, una lengua salió y capturó a la mayonesa. Rachel miró.

"Hola".

"Hmm?" Rachel murmuró.

"¿Lista?"

Rachel sacó su mirada lejos de la boca de Quinn, mirando a los ojos oliva. Ella vio como su ceja se arqueaba.

"¿Qué?"

"Belle?" Quinn se le recordó.

"Oh, sí…bien". Rachel se estremeció. "Belle".  
_

Dos por que el anterior fue muy corto. Espero hayan disfrutado su fin de semana.


End file.
